Dark Kiss
by LaTiL
Summary: Después de una década el Lord Oscuro se levanta de nuevo y esta vez va a por Harry antes que Dumbledore. Creature!fic, CHAN, LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Después de una década el Lord Oscuro se levanta de nuevo y esta vez va a por Harry antes que Dumbledore. Creature!fic, CHAN, LV/HP

**Warnings:** AU, creature!Tom, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!Bashing, CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS). Este es un fic a pedido, regalo para una querida amiga que cumple sus 24 años, Maharet3, **feliz cumpleaños** pervertida! XD

**Disclaimer:** Harry babea por Tom en segundo año, todos lo sabemos, pero si Harry Potter fuera mío, Harry hubiera seguido babeando el resto de los años. Todo de la multimillonaria J.K., esto es por fans, para fans.

* * *

El Lord Oscuro había sido derrotado según ellos. Había sido derrotado por un simple niño de un año de edad. Habían festejado su supuesta muerte por todo el país. Voldemort no tenía ninguna duda de quién había sido el que había desparramado las 'buenas noticias'.

Lo más vergonzoso de todo era que sus mismos seguidores habían creído las palabras de ese viejo loco. Loco pero peligroso.

Sin embargo todo cambiaba ahora. Lord Voldemort finalmente había recuperado sus poderes. Había pasado casi una década escondido en una cueva en Albania descansando, completamente incapaz de hacer algo respecto a su condición, respecto al mundo, a los rumores y falsas creencias.

Pero ahora... ahora finalmente había llegado el momento de volver a tomar el poder y terminar lo que había iniciado ese fatídico Halloween. Necesitaba alimentarse, y sabía exactamente quien le daría la sangre que necesitaba, la sangre que lo devolvería a su máximo esplendor: la sangre de Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el tejado del número 4 de Privet Drive. Normalmente algo así hubiera sido motivo de una buena paliza de parte de tío Vernon. Pero él no estaba, de hecho ninguno de sus familiares se encontraba en la casa, todos habían ido al cine a ver una nueva película que Dudley, su primo, quería ver.

Harry era pequeño para su edad, con 10 años apenas parecía de 8. Era delgado hasta un punto preocupante, aunque sus ropas enormes ocultaban lo peor. Su pelo negro azabache siempre se disparaba hacia todos lados, y cuando lo tenía sucio, parecía un niño de la calle. Su extraña apariencia la completaba sus anteojos de marco grande, pegados en muchos lados con cinta, ya que su primo se los rompía cada vez que le pegaba en el rostro.

El pequeño Harry odiaba su apariencia. Él creía que no tenía feos ojos, eran verde brillante, de un color único... aunque los ojos celestes como los de Dudley estaban mucho más de moda. Justamente acompañados de pelo rubio como él joven Dursley tenía... claro que normalmente las chicas los preferían con 50 kilos menos.

Pero la cosa favorita de Harry en todo su cuerpo, era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en su frente. Cuando la tocaba podía sentir un suave cosquilleo que lo hacía sentir extraño. Esa cicatriz era importante para él y sobre ella fue la primera pregunta que hizo. Sus tíos respondieron que la obtuvo en el accidente de auto en el que sus borrachos y buenos para nada padres habían muerto.

Lo cierto es que Harry no les creía. No sólo por ese extraño sentimiento que recorría su piel al tocarla, sino también porque a veces cuando dormía en su alacena, escuchaba una voz siseante en sus sueños y despertaba con un calor extraño en la frente, saliendo desde su cicatriz.

El pequeño adoraba mirar las estrellas, cosa que no podía hacer muy seguido. Normalmente cuando no tenía colegio, tenía que hacer los quehaceres de toda la casa y luego era encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras hasta el día siguiente. Por ello, Harry estaba feliz de poder aprovechar la salida para observar la inmensidad sobre él.

Frunció el ceño al notar un extraño brillo en el cielo, como si por un momento algo invisible se hubiera vuelto visible, todo alrededor de la casa y luego hubiera desaparecido otra vez. Parpadeó mirando alrededor y le pareció ver una figura moviéndose alrededor de los árboles. Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo, pero notó que en cuanto había sido visto, el extraño se quedó quieto en el lugar, como si todo su objetivo hubiera sido llamar su atención.

El niño ladeó la cabeza y comenzó su camino hacia abajo del tejado, colgándose por el canalón vertical que desagotaba el agua que se acumulaba en el techo por las lluvias. Cuando llegó al piso se giró a mirar donde había estado la figura, comprobando que aún seguía allí. No estaba muy seguro de si debería esconderse dentro de la casa o acercarse. Después de todo, si era un ladrón, poco Harry podía hacer.

Dio unos pasos inseguros hacia el extraño y éste ladeó la cabeza observándole. Harry no podía hacer tal cosa ya que el extraño estaba todo vestido de negro, con una especie de capa con capucha. Se acercó estirando levemente la mano, como si con esa acción pudiera descubrir el rostro. Extrañamente, como si el otro pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, dos manos blancas con largos dedos bajaron la capucha.

El pequeño soltó un sonido ahogado de sorpresa al ver la cabeza calva, el rostro serpentino y los ojos de un rojo sangre, con pupilas divididas, mirando directo hacia él. Sin embargo, pasado el shock inicial ante la extraña apariencia, Harry se acercó más aún.

Ambos estuvieron unos largos momentos observándose, como si temieran romper el encanto con palabras, había un extraño sentimiento en el aire y contrario a todas las enseñanzas que había recibido Harry, se animó a hacer una pregunta:

–_¿Eres un vampiro?_

Las pupilas rasgadas se redujeron unos momentos ante la sorpresa. Harry desde luego había espiado algunas veces las películas de terror que tanto le gustaba mirar a su primo, las cuales exigía comer con palomitas de maíz, y el hombre frente a él tenía una extraña remembranza hacia Nosferatu.

El hombre hizo una mueca y con voz silbante respondió un suave "si" que fácilmente podía ser confundido con el susurro del viento. Cualquier niño normal debería haberse asustado ante tal respuesta, pero Harry no era normal. Era alguien que no tenía permitido jugar con otros niños, ni tener amigos, ni buenas notas, ni comer en la mesa o dormir en una cama... quizá por eso no sentía miedo alguno.

–_¿Estas hambriento?_

La nueva pregunta no dejó de sorprender al extraño, quizá fue el tono utilizado, como si fuera a ofrecerle una taza de té si respondía positivamente. El vampiro ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, observándole y finalmente asintió.

Harry sin dudarlo tiró de su remera hacia el costado y ladeó la cabeza dejando su cuello completamente expuesto, ofreciéndose sin reservas hacia el vampiro que acababa de conocer.

–_Sé que luzco demasiado flaco y frágil, pero no creo que haya nada malo en mi sangre... si... si quieres puedes alimentarte de mí _–la voz del niño era aniñada pero seria en el asunto y Tom se preguntó si entendía lo que estaba ofreciendo.

–_¿Cómo sabes que no te mataré? _–los ojos verdes ocultos por esas horribles gafas se giraron con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba claramente la voz del vampiro y se sorprendió por lo sedosa y atractiva que sonaba.

–_No lo sé... pero no es como si tuviera mucho por lo qué vivir... _–el otro frunció el ceño, o eso le pareció a Harry, no teniendo realmente cabello en las cejas hacía un poco complicado el leer las expresiones.

–_¿Qué haría el mundo sin su glorioso héroe? _–preguntó con sorna, pero la confusión en el otro era genuina, el niño no sabía de su supuesto estatus–. _Así que no sabes nada de ello... ¿hm? Al menos sabes __que__ eres... ¿verdad?_

–_¿Qué soy?_ –el niño parpadeó–. _No puedo ser un vampiro, puedo caminar bajo el sol, no tengo colmillos y..._ –al notar el rostro con el que le miraba el de ojos rojos se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una conclusión muy errónea y se sonrojó un poco–. _Tío Vernon siempre dice que soy una abominación..._

Tom chasqueó la lengua al escucharlo, el niño no tenía ni idea, igual que él no había tenido cuando era sólo un niño. Y todo era culpa de ese viejo despreciable. Los ojos rojos recorrieron el cuello descubierto y su lengua lamió los labios en evidente deseo de beber.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y se acercó un poco– _¿No puedes entrar?_ –de nuevo la sorpresa llenó al Lord Oscuro, el niño era astuto pero lo escondía detrás de su conducta callada y tímida. Claro que probablemente el niño pensaba que era por ese ridículo mito que tenían los muggles sobre los vampiros.

–_Hay una barrera alrededor de la casa... si vienes hasta mí podré tocarte..._ –estiró la mano hacia el niño y éste tras un breve momento de duda se acercó depositando con suavidad su pequeña manita en la pálida y grande.

Apenas las manos se tocaron Harry fue arrancado brutalmente de su lugar y lanzado contra un áspero tronco de un árbol en el jardín de su vecino. Cuando abrió los ojos que había cerrado por el golpe sólo tuvo la visión fugaz de unos ojos rojos antes de que sintiera un dolor agudo en su cuello, donde dos colmillos habían desgarrado su piel.

El sonido de dolor que surgió de su garganta se convirtió en un extraño sonido de sorpresa al sentir una mano desgarrando su andrajosa remera y comenzando a acariciar su piel mientras una extraña sensación llenaba su cuerpo, producto de la mordida.

Harry sentía como el dolor y el placer se entremezclaban en su cuello, haciendo que su visión se volviera difusa y luces de colores bailaran delante de sus ojos. Vagamente registró que estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, y un sonido suave, como una especie de ronroneo salía de algún punto cerca de su oreja, donde estaba bebiendo el vampiro.

Lo que sí registraba era la mano en su pecho trazando eróticos dibujos en su piel y la manera en que su cuerpo se arqueaba para intentar que le tocase más. Con un gruñido suave el mayor se pegó más contra él, apretando su espalda contra la rugosa superficie del árbol y Harry soltó un sonido indigno al sentir que al mismo tiempo los colmillos iban más profundo, dolorosa y placenteramente.

No estuvo seguro de cuando, pero en algún punto se perdió en las delirantes sensaciones y comenzó a restregarse desesperadamente contra el vampiro, el cual hacía unos suaves sonidos de complacencia sin dejar de beber.

De pronto el pequeño lo supo. Iba a morir. Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca de su final... Y realmente no podía importarle menos. Por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo abrazado y besado, en una extraña y oscura manera, llena de posesividad y deseo. Pero en esos momentos, para alguien en el mundo, Harry era todo lo que existía... ambos estaban compartiendo un enorme placer, conectados de una manera increíble... no podía haber una mejor forma de morir que esta.

Entonces sintió su mundo estallar y dejó escapar un grito mientras sentía todo volverse negro... los ruidos silenciarse, las luces apagarse... y sólo el abrazo de la muerte continuaba, mientras se sentía caer en sus seguros y reconfortantes brazos.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Ok ok... **no es el fin** XD Dejen de mandar bociferadores... Esto iba a ser un one-shot pero yo estaba de vacaciones y como tan buena amiga que soy, me olvidé del cumpleaños de Maharet y hasta que ella no me lo recordó sutilmente ayer (el viejo truco para que te regalen fics) no había escrito nada, así que se volvió historia de caps y sólo tengo algunos. Me cuesta mucho eso de escribir one-shot cortos con contenido y no sean PWP. Para los que esperan actuas... verán que estoy viva y recién volví de vacaciones (si, por eso no hubo actuas últimamente).


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos todo estaba oscuro excepto por las estrellas. ¿Eso era el infierno? Tío Vernon siempre había asegurado que él no era suficientemente bueno para ir al cielo, por lo que no podía ser, ¿verdad? Cuando giró su cabeza se encontró de lleno con unos ojos carmesí... ok... tal vez había exagerado un poco con lo de morir.

Se tomó unos momentos para observar al hombre que lo sostenía en brazos. Los ojos seguían siendo de ese rojo tan característico pero el resto había cambiado ligeramente. Su piel aún era terriblemente blanca pero había ganado algo de color, donde estaba la cabeza calva ahora había sedosos cabellos negros que caían en ondas sobre sus hombros. Pero el cambio más sorprendente era que ahora tenía una nariz humana.

Una pequeña mano se estiró para tocar el hermoso rostro, descubriendo que las mejillas eran increíblemente suaves. El extraño simplemente lo miraba, sin hacer ningún gesto de reconocer que estaba siendo inspeccionado o tocado.

-_¿Por qué no estoy muerto?_ -el pequeño sonaba decepcionado y Tom levantó una negra ceja pero no contestó. Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos y cambió la pregunta, nunca había conocido a alguien tan silencioso- _¿Qué sucedió?_

-_Te desmayaste. No estoy seguro si fue porque tomé demasiada sangre o por el orgasmo_ -el vampiro sonaba ligeramente divertido ante eso, pero Harry no reconocía la palabra.

-_¿Orgasmo?_

El de ojos rojos simplemente sonrió maliciosamente y señaló los pantalones de Harry, quien notó de pronto que había una mancha en ellos, ¿se había hecho encima? No olía como si hubiera sido eso... Tentativamente metió la mano debajo de la tela y cuando la sacó examinó la extraña sustancia blanca que había manchado sus pantalones. Tardó unos momentos en entender y para cuando lo hizo su rostro era de un brillante rojo, había escuchado en el colegio sobre eso...

Escuchó una suave risa provenir del vampiro y lo miró indignado y avergonzado por su reacción. Tom en cambió tomó la mano por la muñeca y lamió los dedos, haciendo que el pobre niño se tornase de un color púrpura casi.

-_Eres delicioso... _-susurró en ese increíble tono siseante, dejando a Harry muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-_¿No estás enojado?_

-_¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No había esperado nunca una reacción así, pero el resultado es más que satisfactorio para mí, Harry._

-_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

-_No es la primera vez que nos vemos._

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron mucho unos momentos para luego entrecerrarse- _Tu voz..._

El vampiro sonrió complacido y recorrió con sus largos dedos los cabellos alborotados del pequeño. En ese momento un auto comenzó a estacionar en el número 4 y Harry miró la escena horrorizado. Los Dursley habían llegado y él estaba fuera de la casa. Tío Vernon le iba a dar una buena paliza.

-_Debo irme_ -dijo al vampiro con urgencia intentando escapar de sus brazos, pero éste no le dejaba marchar-. _Por favor... si no voy ahora será peor..._

Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron y el mayor dejó escapar una especie de gruñido- _¿Por qué quieres volver ahí?_

-_No tengo otro sitio donde ir._

El otro alzó una ceja- _¿Eso es todo? Entonces ven conmigo..._

Harry lo miró completamente abrumado, ¿el vampiro lo estaba diciendo en serio? Cualquier sitio sería mejor que con los Dursley... bueno, no cualquier sitio, algunas veces Vernon le había dicho las cosas horribles que podían hacer algunos mayores a los niños.

-_¿Qué tendré que dar a cambio?_

El otro dejó escapar una risa oscura y completamente seductora que mandó escalofríos por la columna de Harry- _Todo lo que quieras darme..._

No se dejó abrumar por el sonrojo y se mordió el labio pensando qué debería hacer- _¿Qué hay acerca de mi familia? ¿Te alimentarás de ellos también?_

Tom hizo una mueca de asco ante la pregunta- _Merlín, no. Tengo mejores gustos que eso_ -ante la cara de incredulidad del pequeño agregó-, _eres hermoso, Harry, pronto te darás cuenta también. Ahora... ¿vendrás conmigo o no?_

Harry miró hacia la casa, tío Vernon había salido y lo llamaba a gritos. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que tomar una decisión. Una decisión que sabía que decidiría su vida para siempre- _¿Prometes que cuidarás de mí?_

Vernon se acercaba en dirección hacia ellos, podía escuchar cada vez más fuerte su voz, pero para todo lo que tenía ojos era el apuesto vampiro en frente de él.

-_Lo prometo _-dijo dejando a Harry en el piso para que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar si quería, pero el niño simplemente se acercó más a él.

-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Tom sonrió triunfalmente sabiendo qué decisión había tomado Harry- _Mi nombre vampírico y por el que soy conocido en nuestro mundo es Lord Voldemort, pero antes de eso era Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tú, mi querido Harry, puedes llamarme Tom _-susurró lo último acariciando la barbilla del pequeño.

-_Tom... _-susurró el pequeño cerrando los ojos, cayendo exhausto en unos brazos listos para recogerlo.

* * *

Notas finales: XD como ven lo del "fin" era un chiste, para los que no les quedó claro. En SH hubo muchos reviews al toque así que la actua viene rápido gracias a ellos (ustedes no me quieren TT_TT no me dejaron review). Algunas preguntas que surgieron por allá: Tom no convirtió a Harry, simplemente lo hizo su desayuno XD Y Tom sí necesitaba la sangre de Harry para recuperarse por completo, más adelante vamos a tener explicación de eso ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Su visión era borrosa ya que no tenía los lentes puestos y todo lo que podía distinguir era un techo verde oscuro. Miró hacia su alrededor y descubrió sus anteojos en una mesa de noche. Se los puso con prontitud y examinó la habitación. Estaba decorada en verde, azul y plateado, con muebles de roble y exquisitas alfombras.

La cama no podía ser definida de otra manera que inmensa y Harry se sorprendió al notar que estaba descansando en ella desnudo. Las memorias de su encuentro con Tom volvieron y su rostro cobró un fuerte color rojo al darse cuenta de que el vampiro lo había desnudado y metido a la cama.

Harry no estaba completamente seguro de cómo se sentía ante las atenciones, pero no era una sensación desagradable. Y aunque sabía que nada de ello era normal, no podía evitar inclinarse hacia ello. Nunca había tenido a nadie que le diera ningún tipo de atención y Tom realmente no había actuado en contra de su voluntad.

En ese instante escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró para ver a dicho hombre entrar levitando una bandeja de comida. Harry lo miró boquiabierto, preguntándose si eso era parte de los poderes de un vampiro.

-_No luzcas tan sorprendido. Es un hechizo fácil, cualquier mago puede hacerlo con una varita. Tú podrás cuando tengas la tuya. Y sí, eres un mago. Estoy seguro que a eso se refería esa ballena que llamas tío cuando te llamaba "abominación" _-depositó la bandeja en frente del niño y señaló un libro que estaba sobre uno de los sillones-, _cualquier pregunta que tengas al respecto, hazla luego de leer ese libro._

Harry miró el grueso libro del cual no podía ver el título desde donde estaba, pero suponía que sería sobre magia. Tom parecía estar muy acostumbrado a dar órdenes, no pedía las cosas, declaraba lo que deseaba, pero tampoco lo hacía de una manera mezquina y tenía gestos agradables, por lo que a Harry no le molestaba.

Tomó el tenedor y tentativamente se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca. Estaba delicioso por lo cual comenzó a comer con entusiasmo. Nunca tenía permitido comer más que las sobras en lo de los Dursley, y el plato que Tom le había dado estaba lleno.

El vampiro lo observó unos segundos antes de llevar los brazos al cuello de la túnica desabrochándola y dejando que la tela cayera sin ruido al suelo. El pequeño de ojos verdes casi se atraganta con la comida al ver al hombre completamente desnudo avanzar hasta meterse en la cama. En la misma cama que él.

Los ojos no habían podido evitar hacer un completo escaneo del cuerpo del mayor, el cual estaba completamente tonificado. Era delgado, pero no desagradablemente como el de Harry. Y si comparaba las hombrías... El tono rojo volvió con intensidad a su rostro y concentró la mirada en la comida.

Había deseado preguntar si estarían compartiendo cama, pero la respuesta era más que obvia. Al vampiro no parecían gustarle las incesantes preguntas, por lo cual era mejor evitar las obvias, ya que quería gustarle al de ojos carmesí.

Terminó de comer lentamente. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ocupar mucha cantidad de comida y con menos de la mitad se había sentido lleno, pero hizo un esfuerzo para comer más. Cuando ya no podía más sin tener arcadas, bebió su jugo y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Para ese momento Tom estaba completamente dormido a su lado. El cabello negro se desparramaba por la almohada y su rostro tenía un aspecto angelical, completamente opuesto a su naturaleza oscura.

La noche había estado demasiado llena de revelaciones que su mente tenía problemas para separar cada una de ellas y analizarlas. Simplemente deseaba descansar y se metió entre las sábanas moviéndose muy lentamente para acercarse al otro cuerpo.

De pronto en un rápido movimiento se vio atrapado por un fuerte brazo que lo atrajo hacia un cuerpo algo frío pero suave y reconfortante. Y con un suspiro de satisfacción, Harry se dejó caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

El resto de la semana había ido con pocos contratiempos. Harry se dedicó a leer el libro como se le había dicho y Tom no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa con él. Después de haber vivido durante diez años con una alacena, la habitación se le hacía enorme y no tenía mucha necesidad de salir afuera.

A veces por la noche, Tom venía a recogerlo para invitarlo a dar una vuelta por el jardín. No era un jardín muy cuidado, y de hecho la casa entera estaba en un estado deplorable, aparentemente Tom sólo había arreglado el dormitorio para ellos.

Sin embargo a ninguno de los dos les molestaba eso. Harry descubrió que el vampiro en muchas cosas era alguien tan sencillo como él. Le gustaba vestir ropas finas, pero nada demasiado extravagante... y sin embargo siempre lucía como un príncipe, sin importar qué se pusiera o sobre dónde se sentara.

A pesar de que aún no había terminado su libro sobre cultura mágica, hacía preguntas bastante seguido, en su gran mayoría eran preguntas respecto a Tom. Algunas eran respondidas, otras simplemente recibían un gesto que indicaba que por ahora se quedaría con la duda. Pero para Harry estaba bien, nunca en su vida había recibido tantas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Después de su primer encuentro tan sexual, Harry había pensado que iba a terminar entreteniendo al hombre de esa manera, pero lo cierto era que más allá de caricias o abrazos, no había nada más. Lo cual no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo.

Lo único digno de mención fue su encuentro con Nagini, la serpiente de Tom. Ella era sin dudas una orgullosa serpiente, que si bien era completamente fiel a Tom, le gustaba jugar y tirar piezas de información que confundían al pequeño. Por ejemplo, Nagini fue quien le explicó que la lengua de las serpientes era llamada Parsel y que era un don muy raro entre los magos, que sólo los descendientes de Slytherin eran conocidos por ello.

Pero lo que más había sorprendido a Harry, fue el hecho de que lo había llamado "la pareja de mi Maestro". Había notado que la serpiente solía utilizar términos como 'nido' para referirse a la cama o la casa, y no estaba seguro si había sido una de esas ocasiones o ella de verdad pensaba que Tom tenía algún tipo de interés romántico en él.

Harry podía entender la confusión en el hecho de que dormían juntos. Pero Tom no lo había besado... las parejas se besaban, ¿verdad? El niño frunció y consideró preguntarle al vampiro al respecto. La sola idea era vergonzosa al extremo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podía abordar el tema.

Finalmente decidió que terminaría el libro antes de hacer una pregunta. Quizá sólo porque necesitaba más tiempo para no sentirse tan nervioso al respecto.

* * *

Una semana después, Harry y Tom estaban sentados en la mesa. Aparentemente Tom había encontrado un elfo doméstico con el cual hacer un contrato y ahora tenían quien arreglara la casa y alimentara a Harry.

Mientras éste comía, Tom parecía trabajar en unos papeles. El vampiro le había explicado que había una guerra civil y él era el líder de uno de los dos bandos. Entonces le había tendido un libro titulado "Las Artes Oscuras a través de la historia" y le dijo que con eso entendería mejor y que cuando acabara respondería las preguntas.

Parecía ser que ese era el método que Tom adoptaba para inculcarle conocimientos y evitar una cantidad desorbitada de preguntas. Lo cual en una manera funcionaba, pero a Harry le hubiera gustado tener más razones para poder acosar al mayor, el cual estaba demasiado ocupado reuniendo sus fuerzas de nuevo como para pasar todo el día con el pequeño.

Inseguro de preguntarle se mordió el labio antes de soltar un suave- _Um... ¿Tom?_

-_¿Si, Harry?_ -respondió el vampiro ausentemente mientras hacía unas anotaciones en un pergamino.

-_¿Te gustan los hombres? _-ok, esa no era la pregunta que había planeado hacer... los Dursley siempre habían estado muy en contra de los homosexuales, pero Harry nunca había encontrado nada de malo. ¿Quería gustarle a Tom de esa manera?

Los ojos rojos ahora estaban clavados en los verdes y el pequeño comenzó a temer haber hecho una pregunta que lo ofendiera ya que estaba mortalmente serio- _Me gustas tú._

El ojiverde parpadeó hasta que las palabras llegaron a cobrar sentido y su rostro se tornó de un fuerte rojo- _¿Por qué yo?_

-_¿Te molesta?_

-_¡No!_ -soltó en un arrebato, demasiado fuerte y rápido, haciendo a Tom sonreír a sabiendas- _Quiero decir... yo... sólo quiero entender el por qué._

Tom suspiró y se paró, Harry lo miró temiendo que se fuera enojado, pero el vampiro lo esperó en el marco de la puerta, haciendo una seña para que le siguiera. Ver el jardín de día le quitaba la mayoría del encanto. Las tumbas del cementerio solían brillar extrañamente a la luz de la luna, pero de día perdía todo el misterio.

Para ahora sabía que los vampiros no eran para nada como en las películas y el sol sólo los hacía sentir ligeramente molestos por la excesiva luz y a veces el calor, y por eso preferían la vida nocturna, era más natural para ellos como cualquier cazador nocturno.

Tom se frenó girándose hacia él y se arrodilló frente a él para estar mejor a su altura a lo cual el pequeño lo miró sorprendido sin saber cómo reaccionar- _Como ya te he dicho, soy el líder de una de las facciones en una guerra civil. Podría llamársenos revolucionarios o criminales, no es algo que realmente me importe, luchamos por lo que creemos al igual que ellos._

El ojiverde no tenía idea de que iba todo aquello pero no hizo comentario esperando a ver a dónde iba la historia- _Hace nueve años, estábamos a punto de lograr tomar el Ministerio de Magia. Era el momento más delicado y eso nos tenía extremadamente cuidadosos. Uno de mis espías por accidente fue testigo de una profecía._

Harry había leído sobre los videntes y las profecías muy brevemente, eran algo complicado y realmente no había terminado de entender su funcionamiento- _No escuchó la profecía completa por un pequeño accidente, cuando el líder de la luz, Albus Dumbledore, sí lo hizo. Ésta profecía hablaba de un niño que tendría el poder de derrotarme, que nacería a fines del séptimo mes de quienes me desafiaron tres veces._

El pequeño no reaccionó ante esa información por lo que Tom frunció el ceño preguntándose si no sabía cuando era su propio cumpleaños- _Yo no quería poner en peligro todo lo que habíamos logrado por un simple niño y a pesar de que no tengo el hábito de matar niños, decidí que éste sería una excepción._

-_Extrañamente el niño de la profecía no estaba completamente claro. Había dos parejas que me habían desafiado tres veces y que habían tenido un hijo el 31 de Julio. Los Longbottom y los Potter_ -finalmente Harry reaccionó ante eso, abriendo los ojos cómicamente ante la declaración.

-_Había pocas diferencias claras entre los niños. Uno era un Sangre Pura y el otro un mestizo. No estoy seguro de si era porque Dumbledore sabía la profecía completa y daba algún dato más o porque creía desde alguna de sus locas teorías que eras tú, que fuiste más protegido que el niño Longbottom._

-_Por lo cual fuiste tú tras quien yo decidí ir, y para no dejar cabos sueltos, mandé a mis seguidores a acabar con Longbottom. Ambas parejas estaban intentando esconderse para proteger a sus hijos por lo cual nos tomó algún tiempo llegar hasta ambos. Finalmente conseguí el lugar donde se ocultaban tus padres por medio del Guardián Secreto, logrando así poder pasar el Encantamiento Fidelius._

-_Maté a tu padre. A tu madre en cambio no deseaba matarla. A pesar de ser hija de muggles era una bruja inteligente... y uno de mis seguidores me había rogado por su vida. No la maté. No sé a ciencia cierta cómo acabó muerta, pero tengo mis teorías. Cuando ella estuvo fuera del juego apunté mi varita hacia ti... y me di cuenta cuán estúpido había sido._

Harry lo miró completamente aturdido por el giro en la historia. Todavía no había podido terminar de asimilar el hecho de que Tom había matado a su padre y estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

-_No había registrado la extraña sensación que tenía desde que había ingresado a la casa, pero en ese momento se volvió obvio para mí. Cuando miré a tus ojos supe que eras mi pareja. La mayoría de las criaturas tienen una persona que les complementa por completo, y los de las criaturas mágicas son designados por la magia misma. Estoy seguro que habrás escuchado de ello, hasta los muggles saben que algunas criaturas son monógamas y cuando su compañero muere al poco tiempo ellos le siguen._

-_Las criaturas mágicas al sellar la unión pasan a compartir la magia, la unión de las almas es tan fuerte que cuando uno muere, el otro terminará muriendo al poco ya que es como si quedara medio muerto después de haber vivido una unión tan sublime. Y normalmente estas parejas tienen un poderío similar. Por supuesto que mi pareja tenía que ser suficientemente poderoso para derrotarme, pero tener el poder no significaba que lo usarías..._

-_En ese instante estaba tan feliz por haber encontrado a mi pareja después de 50 años de soledad, después de haber perdido la esperanza de tener a alguien que fuera capaz de amarme, que bajé la guardia por completo. En el momento que estaba poniendo mi marca en ti para que nadie pudiera reclamarte aparte de mí... apareció Dumbledore y me atacó._

-_Utilizó un antiguo encantamiento para asesinar vampiros. Pero por el encadenamiento de los hechizos realizados tú absorbiste parte del hechizo destinado a mi muerte y pude escapar con vida. Todos estos años tuve que esperar para estar lo suficientemente fuerte para salir. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte en unas condiciones de vida tan parecidas a las mías cuando era un niño. No termino de comprender cual era el plan de Dumbledore._

Harry estaba completamente congelado. La marca en su frente era la marca de Tom, que lo reclamaba como suyo, su pareja... destinado a ser su amante elegido por la magia misma. Se sentía ligeramente enfermo ante la idea y murmuró que tenía que pensar sobre ello antes de dar media vuelta y meterse en la vieja Mansión Riddle.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Ok, aquí quedó por hoy. No tengo más escrito para postear, pero la idea es hacer esto corto. A mi amiga se le ocurrió pedirme Harry peque, antes de Hogwarts, pero que Dumbles muriera en la historia... así que me complicó la vida XD Pero como la mayoría saben... tengo historias que esperan sus actuas, así que van a haber grandes saltos de tiempo y cosas salteadas. Va a estar centrado en la pareja y no en la vida de Harry. Aww, mis lectores de MDP ^^ (inserte corazoncitos). Para _Angel_ que me reclama tener la culpa de su adicción de HP/LV (saca pecho orgullosamente): Tengo unos cuantos one-shots de la pareja que están en distintos niveles de terminación y pueden llegar a tener continuaciones (mi musa también tiene adicción) así que tendré dosis pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry había evitado a Tom durante las siguientes dos semanas. A pesar de que dormían en la misma cama, Harry había pasado a dormirse antes o quedarse durmiendo en la biblioteca. Siempre estaba escondido detrás de los libros y apenas cruzaba palabras con el dueño de la Mansión. Decir que Tom estaba dolido al respecto era subestimar las cosas.

El vampiro sin dudas era paciente, pero el sentimiento punzante en su pecho crecía a cada momento con el doloroso pensamiento de que su pareja odiaba la idea de querer estar con él. Se preguntaba si había sido su aspecto inicial y la idea de tener sexo con él lo que le repugnaba. Quizá debería haberle explicado que tenía ese aspecto serpentino simplemente por el tiempo en mal estado que había pasado y que la sangre de su pareja le había devuelto sus poderes y aspecto normal.

Ponderó la posibilidad de decirle a Nagini que hablara con el chico pero finalmente lo descartó, esa serpiente era demasiado caprichosa para pedirle algo, terminaría haciendo todo menos lo pedido.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era el hecho de que no lo veía comer. Pero el elfo aseguraba que el joven maestro devolvía los platos limpios al igual que los viales de pociones nutricionales. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse consternado al respecto.

El inicio de la tercer semana también coincidía con el cumpleaños de su pequeño Harry, el cual finalmente cumplía los 11 años, y decidió que dadas las circunstancias no podía dejar que esa tontera de evitarle continuase. Antes de su caída era considerado un seductor y tanto hombres como mujeres babeaban ante la sola idea de que él les prestase atención, por una vez que en verdad deseaba seducir a alguien no se iba a rendir.

Para un vampiro la edad no era un tema atenuante en la sexualidad. Para ellos simplemente contaba cuán dispuestos estaban a ello. La única razón por la que los niños no solían ser convertidos era por que quedarían congelados en ese débil estado para toda la eternidad. Aún así, existían un puñado de niños-vampiros, sin embargo era extremadamente difícil contentarlos.

Por ello era que aunque no iba a convertir a su pareja aún, no sentía la más mínima culpa en estar seduciendo a un niño. Harry había respondido de una manera muy fuerte en su primer encuentro, eso denotaba que ya estaba desarrollando su sexualidad. Lamentablemente tendría que esperar para ir todo el camino en la exploración del cuerpo de su futuro amante puesto que la malnutrición lo había hecho pequeño y frágil, pero nunca dejaría a su pequeño ir a un colegio lleno de niños hormonales sin estar seguro de que tenía su fidelidad.

Había restablecido contacto con uno de sus seguidores, Igor Karkarov, el cual había logrado hacerse con una muy interesante posición: Director de Dumstrang. El que Harry asistiera a ese colegio le daría la libertar de verlo cuando quisiera, y el chico estaría aprendiendo Artes Oscuras y poderosos hechizos.

Ni un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que su pequeño ojiverde podía rechazar la vida que tan cuidadosamente había planeado para él. Aunque su corazón ya se sentía oprimido con la idea de que él era el que estaba siendo rechazado.

* * *

Nagini había pasado largo tiempo observando a sus dos crías. La más joven y nueva se había alejado del nido y cuando Nagini quiso averiguar qué había hecho su Tom para enojar a su recién llegado compañero, el pequeño le aseguró que no había hecho nada. Nagini se preguntaba si ese no era exactamente el problema.

Nagini veía claramente que su cría más pequeña era demasiado débil y pequeña para la copulación, así que no debería sentirse enojado por ello. Sin embargo su instinto de madre le decía que ese no era el problema, y sin saber cual era no podía ayudarlos.

Conforme pasaban los días ambas crías parecían más tristes y ya estaba planeando algo para intervenir cuando vio un brillo especial en los ojos rojos de su Tom. Su Tom tenía un plan para recuperar la compañía de su cría más pequeña, todo estaría bien entonces, los planes de su Tom no fallaban frecuentemente, y si lo hacían, ambas crías tenían a su madre allí para arreglar las cosas.

Nagini se enrolló sobre sí misma en la cómoda almohada que olía a sus humanos. Quizá podía cazar unos ricos y crujientes conejos para sus pequeños, la comida siempre la ponía de mejor humor.

* * *

N/A: Cap cortito para darle suspenso y tiempo de que adivinen qué le pasa a Harry. No se preocupen que el próximo va a ser más largo y vendrá pronto ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Harry despertó lentamente sintiendo algo húmedo recorrer su cuello. Era una sensación agradable y unos suaves toques en su pecho llenaban de calor su cuerpo el cual se acumulaba en su abdomen, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente extraño, como si necesitara algo.

Esa misma cosa húmeda subió por su barbilla hasta sus labios y no pudo evitar entreabrirlos exhalando suavemente mientras abría los ojos. Verde y rojo se encontraron llenando a ambos con la sensación de haber hecho una conexión en ese simple acto.

-_Feliz Cumpleaños, mi pequeño Harry_ -las palabras susurradas sobre sus labios sacudieron el mismo ser del ojiverde. Nunca nadie le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños y eso hizo que los ojos se le empañaran mientras soltaba un extraño sonido que no había podido retener.

Rápidamente unos fuertes brazos lo atrajeron hacia un sólido pecho y fue acunado de una manera amorosa, mientras el aroma picante del vampiro asaltaba sus sentidos. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando sintió un peso en su mano, o más específicamente en uno de sus dedos, que no había estado allí un segundo antes.

Harry alzó la mano para notar que ahora uno de sus dedos estaba vestido con un extraño anillo. Era de oro, con una piedra negra en forma de pirámide y dentro de ella un símbolo llegaba a verse si la movías a la luz.

-_Este anillo ha estado en mi familia por generaciones. Cuando era joven y todavía iba al colegio, Dumbledore solía mirar mi anillo de una manera muy extraña. En esos momentos supe que era más que un anillo. Y luego de arduas investigaciones dí con la respuesta._

En las manos del pequeño fue depositado un libro que se titulaba "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo". Harry levantó la vista aturdido y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tom continuó- _Entenderás más cuando los leas. Todos los niños en el Mundo Mágico crecieron con cuentos como estos creyéndolos fantasía, pero todos los mitos tienen una base de realidad._

Tom alzó su varita, la cual tenía una madera muy pálida y una punta afilada que la hacían ver mortalmente peligrosa, y señaló el anillo el cual desapareció, pero Harry aún podía sentir el peso en su dedo. El anillo seguía ahí, sólo que era invisible.

-_Quiero que lo tengas. Para mí no tiene realmente un uso, y he de admitir que en algún punto temo sus poderes. Creo que tú podrás darle un mucho mejor uso que yo._

Harry abrió mucho los ojos cuando le llegó la comprensión de que Tom le estaba regalando algo que había estado en su familia por generaciones y que aparentemente era una reliquia importante. Se sintió culpable por haber estado evitando al vampiro por tanto tiempo pero a la vez no sabía como enfrentarle con lo que lo estaba molestando.

Cuando el pequeño bajó la cabeza, unos largos y finos dedos levantaron la barbilla lo suficiente para que encarase al dueño de estos y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera enfocar el rostro del vampiro sus labios fueron capturados por unos mucho más carnosos.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron cómicamente ante la absoluta sorpresa de estar recibiendo su primer beso. La boca sobre la suya comenzó a lamer y morder los labios y Harry se sintió en pánico completamente congelado por no saber qué hacer.

Su falta de respuesta, sin embargo, parecía haber sido malinterpretada puesto que el vampiro se alejó con ojos tristes, sintiéndose rechazado. El pequeño se sintió terriblemente mal ante ello pero no sabía que hacer ni qué decir, sus habilidades sociales eran nulas por completo gracias a los Dursley.

-_¿Qué puedo hacer para que me aceptes? _-la voz de Tom sonaba casi implorante.

-_¿Qu-? ¿Qué quieres decir? _-preguntó confundido el pequeño.

-_¿Te repulsa la idea de tener que algún día tener sexo conmigo? ¿Es eso lo que te aleja de mí?_

-_¡No! _-Harry se sonrojó ante lo vehemente que había sonado, pero se negó a explicar más allá de eso.

-_Entonces, ¿qué es?_

-_No hay nada que me moleste de ti._

Tom pareció no entender por unos momentos hasta que cuestionó-_ ¿Qué te molesta de ti, entonces?_

Harry lo miró ligeramente sorprendido, pero el mayor ya había demostrado entender muchas cosas mejor que nadie- _Todo..._ -murmuró.

Tom soltó un sonido de desaprobación ante la respuesta- _No sé por qué... yo creo que tienes unos hermosos ojos... una encantadora nariz... unos tentadores labios... _-sus dedos iban recorriendo los puntos nombrados y su voz se convertía cada vez más en un erótico susurro.

-_No es cierto..._

El vampiro alzó una ceja y de pronto sus ojos brillaron en comprensión- _Harry, creo que deberías haber leído respecto a qué implicaba ser una pareja destinada o alma gemela como los muggles suelen llamarlo, antes de asumir que mi única atracción por ti provenía de nuestra conexión._

Harry lo miró sorprendido, después de todos los años de ser basureado por los Dursley no consideraba que nada de sí pudiera ser atrayente, y menos para un hombre crecido como era Tom. Tom era... perfecto en todo sentido. Harry por otro lado... dejaba mucho que desear.

-_Nuestra conexión si bien ayuda exudando necesidad de estar junto a ti, no hace que me sienta atraído por ti. Magia elije seres compatibles en cuanto a personalidad, mi atracción física es enteramente mía y no es lo único que me atrae de ti. Pero debo admitir que aún nos estamos conociendo como para poner tu personalidad dentro de la balanza. Eres un encanto, pero tu personalidad todavía no se ha terminado de formar, cuando eso suceda, será un buen momento para que haga un recuento de lo que me gusta._

Cuando terminó hundió la mano en los cabellos negros del pequeño y depositó un efusivo beso en los labios del pequeño, pero esta vez sin intentar profundizar. Ambos se separaron al escuchar un suave siseo.

Nagini lucía complacida de ver a sus crías juntas compartiendo un momento íntimo. Le había costado pasar por la puerta por lo que parecía una bola en medio de su cuerpo. La serpiente comenzó a contraerse como si tuviera tos y de pronto regurgitó dos conejos muertos, ofreciéndolos a sus crías.

Tom soltó una relajada carcajada al ver la cara ligeramente verde de Harry y le aseguró que Nagini no esperaba que se los comieran crudos, lo cual trajo una expresión aún más graciosa al comprender que sí se esperaba que los comieran.

* * *

Después de unos deliciosos conejos a las brasas... Harry no pudo declinar luego de ver el rostro esperanzado de Nagini, él y Tom estaban sentados confortablemente en el sillón. El vampiro no lo había dejado ni a luz ni sombra y se sentaba lo más cerca posible de él, con lo cual Harry comenzaba a sentirse peor, notando que el mayor temía que se alejara de él de nuevo.

Durante la comida Tom había aprovechado para recalcar el hecho de que esa era su apariencia normal y que su aspecto vampírico era algo que podía elegir utilizar para asustar a otros, pero que antes había estado atascado en ello por su estado de debilidad. Siempre ayudaba en una pelea el tener aterrorizado a tu oponente.

El mayor también se había disculpado por la muerte de su padre, aunque Harry podía decir que Tom no era completamente sincero al respecto por la forma en que sus labios se curvaban en desagrado. Aparentemente James Potter no había sido una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

Harry no resentía realmente la muerte de su padre a Tom. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello y en una guerra es inevitable que se maten enemigos. Si sus padres lo habían desafiado 3 veces y salido vivos debían ser importantes enemigos. Además aún quedaba la muerte de su madre, si hubiera tenido a su madre, no habría tenido que nunca ir con los Dursley...

El pequeño sorprendió a Tom con la pregunta respecto a cómo supo quienes eran los niños de la profecía, ya que si Dumbledore sabía de ello habría tomado medidas para que nadie lo descubriera y Tom respondió que simplemente tuvo que ir tras las familias que se habían escondido. Los números encajaban y los registros de San Mungo lo confirmaban.

Harry le preguntó si no podían haber ocultado esa información y Tom frunció el ceño acordando que hubiera sido mucho más inteligente mentir respecto a ello, obliviar personas y borrar archivos, actuando como si nada luego que ponerse en evidencia de esa manera. Dejando a ambos pensando al respecto.

El momento pico sobrevino cuando Tom le explicó sus planes para que fuera a Durmstrang:

-_¿Y que hay respecto a Hogwarts? Tú fuiste a Hogwarts, mis padres fueron a Hogwarts..._

-_Pero Dumbledore es ahora el Director. No sabemos cuales son sus planes y..._

-_¡Exacto!_

-_¡No, Harry! ¡Te mataría al segundo que estuvieras a su alcance por el sólo hecho de estar conmigo!_

-_Entonces simplemente no le dejaremos saber._

-_¡No, Harry!_

-_¡Sí, Tom! Puedo simplemente fingir que tú nunca llegaste, Dumbledore no tiene por qué saberlo y yo seré capaz de espiar sus planes. ¿Realmente crees que por ir a Durmstrang voy a estar a salvo?_

-_Es mejor que estando en las garras de esa vieja cabra. Además es demasiado tarde para eso. El último día para contestar la carta de Hogwarts era hoy y es más que probable que sepan que te has ido de la casa de tus tíos._

-_Probable, pero no seguro. Podrías ir y averiguarlo._

Tom frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, su pareja parecía haber desarrollado una fuerte personalidad en el momento menos indicado. No había manera de que le dejara hacer eso... de ninguna manera, él no iba a dejar a su pareja ir direc-

Una mano en sus muslos había parado todo su despotrique interno. La mano ascendió ligeramente y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del vampiro, el cual miraba totalmente incrédulo al pequeño que tenía ahora inclinándose sobre él.

-_Tom... no sabemos qué es lo que planea Dumbledore, si no planeara algo, no me hubiera dejado vivo. Yo estoy en la mejor posición para descubrirlo. Déjame intentarlo..._

Nagini sonrió sardónicamente al ver como su pequeña cría manipulaba a su Tom con la proximidad física, el niño aprendía rápido y aparentemente seguía sus instintos de proteger a su pareja, no podía estar más orgullosa de su nueva cría.

-_Harry... Dumbledore puede leer la mente, esto no va a funcionar..._

-_Estoy seguro de que puedes pensar en algo... _-el susurro sobre sus labios apenas llegó a tener sentido en su cerebro, demasiado ocupado en la suavidad, textura y el deseo de poseerlos, pero en cuanto se lanzó sobre él el pequeño esquivó con una sonrisa inocente-. _Ve a averiguar si es demasiado tarde antes de que sigamos con esto._

El de ojos rojos suspiró levantándose de su asiento, su pequeño tenía un gran potencial para Slytherin... pero, ¿tenía que usarlo con él de esa manera tan cruel?

* * *

**N/A:** Hola ^^ les gustó? yo sé que muchos pidieron que Harry vaya a Durmstrang (Tom también XD) pero... hacerlo ir a Durmstrang iba a ser muy complicado... (de hecho sólo lo pensé una vez y para cuando escribí el cap anterior ya tenía decidido que no XD) He leido esa clase de fics antes y uno se llena con demasiadas cosas nuevas que contar y el fic pasa a ser centrado en la vida de Harry.  
No worries para los que están temiendo que justamente eso pase por la separación, vamos a tener muchos saltos en el tiempo. Espero que aún así les haya gustado y entendieran el problema de Harry. Es algo irónico, pero es una de las cosas que los Dursley cavaron más hondo, hasta en el libro.

_Alexander_ ^^ (apareciste aquí también ^^), _luna_, _kalhisto_, gracias por sus reviews ^^ es lindo verlos en este fic también!  
_ArhyRiddlePotter_: Tienes una idea de lo mal que sonó lo de que te "dio una cosa"? XDDD Es bueno saber que hay gente tan pervertida como la cumpleañera y yo XD Hay quienes siempre me piden que los deje crecer más a los peques... u.u yo los quiero pervertir desde enanos XD El distanciamiento va a durar lamentablemente (ve como Tom se pega la cabeza contra una pared), pero creo no lo sufriremos mucho nosotros por los saltos de tiempo XD Gracias ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Para cuando Tom volvió tenía una expresión confundida en su rostro y se puso a dar vueltas como un gato enjaulado mientras rumiaba lo que acababa de descubrir. Finalmente salió de la habitación sin decir palabra y Harry esperó en el mismo lugar pacientemente.

El vampiro regresó con una caja en las manos y le mostró lo que parecía un reloj de bolsillo. Luego le explicó que era un Giratiempo, lo que eso significaba, y que él lo había modificado para poder volver 24 horas como máximo.

Lo puso sobre el cuello de ambos, agachándose a la altura de Harry y lo hizo girar para volver un día atrás. Apenas hubieran regresado en el tiempo al 30 de Junio desaparecieron allí para no encontrarse con sus otros "yo" del pasado. Uno nunca sabe que podría ocurrir en esa situación.

Harry miró a su alrededor notando que estaban en una especie de bosque y supuso que Tom los había llevado a algún lugar que él consideraba tranquilo para hablar. El mayor guardó el Giratiempos y le explicó que cuando había ido a la casa de sus tíos no había encontrado a nadie y luego de una ardua búsqueda halló que Harry había pasado la noche con ellos en una pequeña choza en una isla.

Al pequeño le costó entender el concepto pero prontamente comprendió el porqué habían usado el pequeño reloj. La idea de que el pasado ya había cambiado y a la vez no, era demasiado para sí por lo que rápidamente saltó a la idea de qué harían ahora.

Tom pasó a darle consejos sobre su comportamiento de ahora en adelante y Harry pudo notar que el vampiro estaba dolido por tener que separarse de él de esa manera. Aparentemente en Durmstrang hubieran tenido más oportunidades de estar juntos.

Harry asintió, tomando todas las indicaciones, aunque ya tenía alguna buena idea de qué haría. Después de todo, había aprendido a fingir que sus tíos no lo maltrataban ni descuidaban, que realmente no quería hacer preguntas, que era suficientemente tonto para sacar peores notas que Duddley... no sería difícil poner nuevas cosas para fingir en práctica.

Lo más delicado era el problema de que Tom no podía simplemente enseñarle Oclumancia de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo el vampiro tenía un As bajo la manga, cosa que no decepcionó a Harry. Unas gotas de su sangre crearían ligeros efectos vampíricos en él, como la creación de escudos mentales temporales, y curaría más su maltratado cuerpo.

Tom hizo un corte en la palma de su mano con una de sus filosas uñas y llenó un pequeño vial que tendió a Harry para que tomara algunas gotas cuando lo creyera necesario, instruyéndolo de que nadie debía verlo.

Tras un momento de duda el pequeño se acercó tímidamente para la despedida que sabía no sería posible hacer delante de los Dursley. Podía notar en la expresión del vampiro que dejarlo ir era lo último que quería pero de alguna manera sabía que esa era su mejor opción.

Cuando el de ojos carmesí atrapó a su pareja en un posesivo abrazo, el menor lo sorprendió presionando los labios contra los suyos. Ante ello Tom esbozó una sonrisa salvaje y capturó los labios besándolo con ferocidad hasta que ante el primer jadeo logró meter su lengua y conquistar por primera vez esos labios.

En el instante en que obtuvo lo que había estado deseando su actitud cambió por completo y el beso se tornó calmo y sensual mientras la lengua recorría cada rincón, enseñándole el arte al pequeño mago entre sus brazos.

Para cuando se separaron el rostro de Harry estaba sonrojado, los labios de un fucsia furioso de haber sido succionados y mordidos pasionalmente, los ojos verdes entrecerrados con la mirada ligeramente perdida en las sensaciones cosa que sólo hizo aumentar la autosuficiencia y el deseo de no dejarlo ir. Y como para remarcar ese hecho, de pronto los labios de Tom estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos.

* * *

-_Perdonen, ¿pero alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada _-la recepcionista del hotelucho en el que los Dursley habían corrido intentando ridículamente huir de las cartas les mostró una carta que tenía la dirección escrita en tinta verde:

_Señor H. Potter_

_Habitación 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

Harry trató de tomar la carta, ya que hubiera sido lo que hubiera hecho en caso de no saber lo que era, pero tío Vernon le golpeó la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.

-_Yo las recogeré _-dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.

Harry volvió a su rincón poniendo expresión desesperanzada, no era muy difícil dada la situación. Le parecía un poco ridículo que Dumbledore no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él no había estado allí durante días, semanas, pero sucedió que el destino estaba de su lado y como las barreras que Tom tenía en la mansión no dejaban pasar lechuzas, éstas fueron dirigidas a su viejo 'hogar' y los Dursley destruyeron cada una de ellas.

Tom había modificado sus memorias para hacerles creer que Harry nunca se había ido y no había mucho más que contar del asunto salvo el hecho de que el ojiverde quería carcajearse como un desquiciado ante las reacciones de sus tíos. Realmente el querer evitar que supiera que era un mago de esa manera...

* * *

Harry miró el reloj de tío Vernon, en cinco minutos sería su cumpleaños... otra vez. Empezaba a pensar que no había sido tan buen plan. El agua chocando fuertemente contra las rocas le hacía sentirse como si fuera a volarse esa choza en cualquier momento.

Cuatro minutos. Sin embargo no tenía por qué temer. Tom estaba allá afuera... siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como un depredador al acecho. No podía volver a la mansión porque otro Harry y Tom, los del pasado, estaban en ella. Así que se dedicaba a garantizar la seguridad de su pareja observando desde lo lejos.

Tres minutos. Harry dejó que su atención volara hacia preguntas tontas como el porqué el mar chocaba con tanta fuerza contra las rocas y cuando más tardaría Dumbledore en mandar a alguien a hacerse cargo de todo.

Dos minutos. Con tan loco devenir realmente no era difícil fingir que Tom nunca lo había ido a ver, que todo lo de ser un mago era un sueño, que no tenía alguien en el mundo a quien le importaba. Sin embargo el peso del anillo seguía allí, el vial seguía escondido entre sus ropas... no había sido un sueño, había sido aún mejor.

BUM.

Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, golpeando para entrar y él tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisa de suficiencia... empezaba el show.

* * *

-_Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted _-dijo Harry jugando su parte a la perfección.

El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano- _Lláma__me Hagrid_ -contestó-. _Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya l__o s__abrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto._

-_Pues... yo no... _-dijo Harry pensando que el tal Guardián de las Llaves no tenía idea de a qué lo habían mandado-. _Lo lamento._

-_¿Lo lamento?_ -preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras-. _¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?_

-_¿El qué? _-preguntó Harry muy divertido por dentro. Cuando se había apuntado a eso nunca pensó que sería tan gracioso.

-_¿EL QUÉ? _-bramó Hagrid-. _¡Espera un segundo! -s_e puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.

-_¿Me van a decir _-rugió a los Dursley- q_ue este mu chacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?_

Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo ese "nada" incluía mucho, y para jugar inocente no había nada más divertido que agregar leña a la pila funeraria de los Dursley _-Yo sé algunas cosas. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso._

Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano- _Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres._

-_¿Qué mundo? _-Harry realmente tenía que luchar para no estallar en carcajadas y aún peor cuando Hagrid gritó un:

-_¡DURSLEY!_

* * *

-_Tu vecina... es una squib. Te vigila para Dumbledore. Tienes suerte de que no haya podido confirmar al cien por ciento tu desaparición_ -fueron las primeras palabras de Tom cuando se separaron del abrazo.

-_¿Quién?_

-_Arabella Figg._

-_¿La loca de los gatos? Tienes que estar bromeando, esa... esa mujer me ha tenido en su casa cientos de veces, ella sabe como me tratan y... y..._

Tom soltó un gruñido mientras Nagini se apretaba alrededor de su cuerpo en lo que intentaba ser un abrazo. Aparentemente la serpiente molestó a su dueño para que la trajera a ver a Harry también. La noche los ocultaba de miradas indeseables y el hablar en Parsel hacía imposible para nadie entender. Aunque a Harry todavía le costaba diferenciar el idioma.

-_Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu día?_

Harry les contó a ambos la historia de como Hagrid le contó detalles sobre el Mundo Mágico y sobre lo que supuestamente era famoso por, sobre su ida al Callejón Diagon, Hedwig y luego con una gran sonrisa sacó su varita y excitadamente le explicó a su pareja que era la hermana de la suya.

Tom rió con suavidad pero Harry podía escuchar el tono complacido que tenía. El de ojos rojos le explicó que no era algo completamente nuevo que los que tenían una pareja fueran capaces de conseguir la misma afinidad mágica pero que no había sabido que su varita tenía una hermana y estaba orgulloso que Harry la hubiera obtenido.

También le explicó que debían hacer un par de experimentos al respecto, pero que probablemente podían usar sus varitas indistintamente y hacer magia juntos como uno. Claro que no podían probar ahora que las barreras para la magia en menores de edad estaban colocadas.

Tom había colocado varios hechizos sobre los Dursley para que lo dejaran en paz y hasta le dieran un dormitorio, el más pequeño y lleno de cosas rotas, pero para Harry era más que suficiente. No podían mejorar más las cosas o sería sospechoso.

El vampiro se dejaba caer unos minutos al menos cada noche, deseando llevarse a su pequeño de allí y no regresarlo nunca, pero Harry tenía carácter cuando quería. Aunque el ojiverde se pasara cada hora del día esperando que llegara el momento para verlo, en el fondo él también deseaba que se lo llevara y no volver nunca a oír de los Dursley o Dumbledore, pero no era tan egoísta para hacer eso.

Las charlas con Tom nunca dejaban de ser interesantes y Harry poco a poco estaba descubriendo quién era él mismo, la verdadera personalidad que se había ocultado para sobrevivir con los Dursley, y por la sonrisa del vampiro, no era al único al que le gustaba el cambio.

A pesar de la pasada rápida que habían tenido la primera vez sobre el viaje de Harry al Callejón Diagon, el de ojos rojos retomó el asunto haciendo preguntas más puntuales. Cuando el pequeño le dijo los nombres de cada una de las personas que había conocido en el Caldero Chorreante, Tom frunció el ceño al escuchar sobre el comportamiento de Quirrell.

-_Cuando conocí Quirinus Quirrell ciertamente no era la persona más valiente del mundo, pero tampoco como para terminar tartamudeando. Normalmente quien lo hace es por un problema médico... mantente lejos de ese hombre, Harry, probablemente esté fingiendo. Y quien finge es porque tiene un objetivo oscuro._

El pequeño parpadeó sorprendido. Nadie parecía sospechar del hombre, debía ser un gran actor... Harry tenía que tener cuidado al respecto porque un buen mentiroso puede descubrir a otro. Luego de pensarlo unos momentos alzó una ceja.

-_¿Quirinus? ¿En serio?_

Tom sólo rió y le explicó que en el Mundo Mágico lo normal era tener nombres raros, aunque él secretamente a veces se aliviaba de tener un nombre común, por lo único que odiaba su nombre era por ser el mismo de su padre muggle que abandonó a su madre a su suerte estando embarazada.

Para cuando el vampiro terminó de contar su historia, Harry no podía menos que entenderlo. No que él hubiera matado a su padre de estar en su lugar... pero Tom era mucho más agresivo que él. Tom se había librado de los golpes en el orfanato tomando venganza, Harry simplemente había agachado la cabeza.

El vampiro le había dicho que probablemente eso era porque albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que su familia lo aceptara y el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Ahora que su familia eran Nagini y Tom no sentía esa vaga esperanza de que si hacía las cosas bien sería aceptado. Harry ya era aceptado, toda su vida había conocido el rechazo y nada más, y lo más doloroso era que probablemente pasó todo eso sólo para tener una personalidad moldeable.

Tom lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos besándolo de esa forma tan erótica que le hacía olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Realmente era bueno tener al vampiro alrededor con esa clase de distracciones.

* * *

Harry se sentó en su cama con todo empacado para su viaje a Hogwarts. Entre sus ropas tenía el vial de sangre vampírica que se mantenía caliente extrañamente. El pequeño sabía que tendría que tomar un poco antes de llegar al colegio o el primer encuentro con Albus Dumbledore sería un desastre.

El ojiverde tenía ya muchos planes en su cabeza. El número 1 era no caer en Slytherin. Era tremendamente importante que estuviera aunque sea en Hufflepuff pero no en la misma casa que Tom. Después de conocer a Draco Malfoy en Callejón Diagon sabía que sería un terrible golpe para sus planes si eso ocurría

Lo segundo era averiguar sutilmente qué era y qué había sucedido con el paquetito que Hagrid sustrajo de la bóveda setecientos trece. Cuando Harry había nombrado eso en una de sus charlas, un extraño brillo sobrevino los ojos rojos. Tom sabía qué era y lo peor es que estaba preocupado por ello. Lamentablemente todos los intentos de Harry por averiguarlo fueron acallados con besos. Era difícil mantenerse enfocado así.

Lo tercero era actuar como esperaban que el Niño Que Vivió lo hiciera: un Gryffindor. Esa seguramente era la peor parte de todas, pero sabía que si tenía amigos como Draco su cuartada no sobreviviría. No que el chico lo quisiera... Draco Malfoy era un idiota malcriado.

Lo último y más doloroso eran sus notas, no sólo tendría que seguir actuando como si no supiera nada de nada, sino que tendría que demostrar que no tenía suficiente cerebro como para ser una amenaza. Y Harry en el fondo no quería más que impresionar a Tom. Estudiar a escondidas sería difícil, pero era su única salida.

-_¿Qué está complotando mi pequeña serpiente? _-preguntó una voz susurrante detrás de sí mientras unos brazos musculosos lo rodeaban. Ohhh Harry adoraba que esas barreras que detenían a Tom fuera hubieran perdido su fuerza desde que el pequeño no consideraba ese su hogar.

-_La caída de Albus Dumbledore, ¿qué más? _-bromeó Harry girándose a mirar con una sonrisa a su pareja, sus pensamientos yéndose una vez más a cuan ridículamente atractivo era Tom Riddle cuando sonreía dulcemente.

-_¿Realmente? ¿Y yo entro en esos planes? _-preguntó juguetonamente acostándose junto a Harry en la raída cama que los Dursley le habían dejado.

-_Seh, pero sólo hacia el final... en la parte de tirarme en los brazos de..._ -Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Por un segundo casi destapaba sus crecientes sentimientos por el vampiro. No estaba listo para eso.

-_¿Del malvado villano?_

-_Diría más del sensual vampiro que gobernaba el mundo después de la muerte de la vieja cabra._

-_Oh, eso suena bien... _-susurró sobre los labios del pequeño de una manera tentadora.

-_Nunca me has contado cómo es que eres un vampiro..._ -Tom le había contado infinidad de cosas en sus charlas, de su niñez y hasta de algunas personas con las que había tenido aventuras amorosas cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Harry había sentido una extraña sensación apoderarse de su pecho y tenía ganas de romper algo. El vampiro había sonreído con suficiencia al notar la cara que tenía y Harry no había podido sacarle de la idea de que estaba celoso.

-_Cuando terminé el colegio comencé a trabajar en un local en el Callejón Knockturn. En esos tiempos buscaba la inmortalidad en la magia. Había descubierto un método bastante oscuro pero efectivo que consistía en dividir mi alma y meterla en distintos objetos. Estos contenedores eran llamados Horocuxes. Nadie nunca había hecho más de uno, yo planeaba hacer siete._

Harry no sabía que pensar al respecto, el alma no era algo realmente tangible, pero quién sabía que horrores podía traer algo así.

-_Ya había logrado hacer el primero y había conseguido objetos para hacer algunos más. Todos eran reliquias que yo consideraba que serían adecuadas para contener una parte de mi alma. Excepto la primera, claro. Esa fue más personal... el caso es que luego de conseguir lo que deseaba viajé a Albania para seguir buscando uno de esos objetos. Planeaba hacer los horocruxes luego, en un sitio seguro._

El pequeño notó que Tom no lo miraba a los ojos y evitaba algunos detalles, por lo que supo que era algo difícil de compartir para él y se sentía honrado de que el vampiro le abriera el corazón de esa manera

-_En mi búsqueda terminé en medio de un nido de vampiros. La mayoría habían decidido que yo sería una buena comida, pero el líder, un vampiro con mucha más fuerza y experiencia podía sentir mi poder. Era una clase de vampiros con la que uno no se cruza seguido y yo no estaba preparado para tal poder. Mi sangre era un manjar que no quiso pasar y con sus poderes logró someterme y beber de mí._

El de ojos verdes captó la ira, la rabia que le había causado a Tom ser sometido de esa manera, aún después de todos esos años todavía había una herida abierta al respecto.

-_Al parecer uno de mis ancestros había sido vampiro y yo tenía el virus en mí_ -en ese punto Harry puso una cara de completa confusión por lo que Tom aclaró-. _El vampirismo al igual que la licantropía son consideradas enfermedades por que los poderes son un regalo que se pasa a través de un virus, que lo lleva la sangre del infectado, por medio de la mordida, activándose en el portador causando la transformación._

-_Quienes nacen con el virus lo tienen durmiendo en sí. Y cuando son mordidos el virus despierta. En una mordida normal hace falta de la donación de sangre del infectado hacia quien va a ser transformado para que se de el vampirismo en la víctima. Desafortunadamente para el líder vampiro yo no necesitaba de eso, y en cuanto el virus despertó la bestia se apoderó de mí y clavé los colmillos en su cuello._

Harry lo miraba boquiabierto ante el giro de la historia, ¿había algo que Tom hacía que no fuera impresionante?- _¿Murió?_

-_Sí, lo dejé seco. No esperaba que yo me transformara y nunca llegó a defenderse lo suficiente. Tuve suerte de que fuera un vampiro antiguo... sus poderes más los míos me hicieron mucho más poderoso que un vampiro común._

Harry rodó los ojos ante el ego de su pareja y miró el vial de sangre que tenía encadenado a su cuello, con el mismo hechizo de invisibilidad que su anillo- _¿Osea que me transformaré si bebo tu sangre?_

-_No. Se necesita una cantidad mucho mayor y estar en un estado cercano a la muerte para una transformación completa _-el brillo en los ojos rojos le decía que algún día Tom se encargaría de darle ese regalo. Harry no era del tipo que buscaba la inmortalidad, pero la idea de pertenecer más aún a Tom lo valía.

Se quedaron unos momentos callados mientras el vampiro dejaba sus dedos recorrer los suaves mechones del cabello azabache. Harry casi se quedaba dormido bajo sus ministraciones cuando escuchó el siseo posesivo.

-_Si uno de esos niñatos hormonales te pone un dedo encima lo mataré, lentamente, pedazo por pedazo les haré entender que eres MIO._

El pequeño dio una suave risa, gustándole la posesividad de su pareja- _Haré lo que pueda... _-no se animó a decirlo, pero se sentía de la misma manera o mucho más inseguro al respecto. Tom era terriblemente sensual en todos los aspectos y el estar todo el año alejado de él no ayudaba.

El vampiro gruñó y de un tirón descubrió el cuello del pequeño, ni siquiera necesitaba rasgar la tela con esos harapos que los Dursley le hacían llevar. Harry no pudo evitar jadear en anticipación cuando vio los colmillos surgir en esos pecaminosos labios, sabiendo que no estaba sediento sino marcando su territorio, para los vampiros morder a su pareja era parte de hacer el amor y Harry sabía que no podía pedir una mejor despedida.

Tom sintió al pequeño arquearse de placer y gemir suavemente cuando comenzó a beber y no pudo evitar atraerlo más fuertemente contra su pecho. Todo su ser le gritaba que no lo dejara ir con Dumbledore, que lo secuestrase y si era necesario no lo dejara salir nunca de la mansión.

Pero como no podía hacer eso se dedicó a darle el mayor placer que pudiera a su pareja bebiendo lentamente y administrando suaves toques por todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba acallar las voces que temían no sólo por la vida de su pequeño sino también que con la lejanía y el nuevo mundo se olvidara de él y lo abandonara por la calidez de la Luz.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, para aclarar algunos puntos... no considero a Harry demasiado pequeño para lo que está haciendo con Tom, yo también tuve mi primer beso francés a esa edad y los niños suelen ser mucho más... hormonales? Ok, quizá Tom tendría que guardarse las manos para él, pero es un vampiro pervertido XD

Como habrán notado la historia ha tomado un curso exacto con lo que dice el libro. No puse todos los fragmentos para no aburrirlos hasta la muerte, sino para ubicarles un poco. Harry está jugando a ser un buen niño y se ha tomado mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La mayor motivación que tiene es mantener a Tom a salvo de Dumbledore. Eso NO quiere decir que toooodo va a ser exactamente igual. No pondré pasajes enteros de lo que ya saben como pasó, eso es aburriiiido. Iremos directo a lo interesante o a lo que necesitan saber.

Para quienes no leyeron los libros... ponganse las películas como ejemplo, no es lo mismo pero funciona. Harry está jugando a ser un blanco corderito y nosotros en las peliculas no vemos realmente lo que piensan, lo único triste es la falta de ciertas escenas.

Espero que les guste el giro que da la historia y espero no aburrirlos con ello ^^


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: No me estaban llegando todos los reviews a mi mail y estaba acostumbrada a ello, por lo que algunos sólo los vi ayer. Si ignoré a alguien me disculpo de antemano u.u  
Un cap enorme en comparación con los otros, así que vengan con ganas de leer XD El capítulo engrosa todo el resto del primer libro. Ya algunos han hablado de el tema del cannon en sus reviews y como dije no va a ser todo igual pero hay muchas cosas que sí. A ver... Harry es un niño todavía y la idea de lo que está pasando está aún siendo asimilada. No voy a repetir todo porque asumo que se imaginan por donde va la cosa. Las escenas que hay del libro son muchas, pero lo que se repite son fragmentos cortos para que ustedes se ubiquen y sólo los importantes que producen algo en Harry.  
El capítulo es muy mental, no era esa mi idea desde el principio pero ya sabéis como es esto, no es una ciencia exacta. Todo lo que ya sabéis está por lo general resumido y unos pocos diálogos pegados. Tengo la esperanza de no aburrirlos hasta la muerte, y todo esto TIENE un razonamiento detrás. Es importante para el plot. Esperaré el juicio final de ustedes, y quienes lleguen al final que me digan qué adivinan de todo esto. Tienen dos lados, por uno el plan de Dumbledore y el segundo el plan de Voldemort.  
Como sé que muchos de mis lectores (y me refiero a los que leen otras historias mías también) aman a Lucy, prometo escenas con él más seguido. En este les va una.

* * *

Harry miró ausentemente por la ventanilla del Expreso Hogwarts pensando en lo que acababa de aprender. Los Weasley eran evidentemente una familia de Sangre Pura de la Luz, fanáticos seguidores de Dumbledore, en especial por la cara que puso el chico cuando mencionó al viejo chocho de las figuritas coleccionables en las Ranas de Chocolate.

Probablemente se había topado con el peor de los pelirrojos. Ronald Weasley en el poco tiempo que había hablado con él había demostrado cero sensibilidad para con los hechos más traumáticos de su vida, vergüenza por su pobreza, envidia por lo que otros tenían y regocijo en el hecho de que Harry Potter había sufrido más que él.

Draco Malfoy empezaba a hacérsele mucho más apetecible, pero lamentablemente no podía darle la mano en frente del pelirrojo, arruinaría su coartada. De igual modo le venía bien al rubio aprender un poco de humildad.

Hermione Granger era del tipo molesto, esa clase de persona que quiere saberlo todo e imponer su voluntad. El único que le había gustado hasta ahora era el tímido Neville. Sentía algo de pena por el muchacho que también había sufrido a manos de Dumbledore pero los otros dos eran demasiado molestos para darle el espacio suficiente para acercarse a él.

No había sido difícil fingir desconocimiento. A pesar de todo lo que Tom le había hecho aprender, aún le faltaba mucho. Lo que sí había sido difícil era retener la risa cuando vio el ridículo intento de magia que había hecho el pelirrojo. Los gemelos sí que eran un gracioso par. Fred era un poco más pícaro y George más amable, o eso creía Harry, necesitaba interactuar más con ellos para estar seguro de reconocerlos.

Lamentablemente la suerte había elegido que tuviera su propia lapa personal con cabello rojo y el ojiverde no podía hacer mucho más que tocar el anillo invisible de Tom para no largarse lejos del niño hambriento de fama y fortuna.

Notó que los de primer año eran conducidos por otro camino totalmente distinto y supo que era el rito de iniciación del que Tom le había hablado. Ser conducidos hacia el lago para atravesarlo en botecitos que los llevaban a un tunel oscuro y luego hasta un grupo de rocas que marcaban el inicio de Hogwarts.

Era una buena manera de dejar a los nuevos con respeto hacia el castillo. Harry estaba impresionado, pero más que nada por la sensación que sentía en su piel, como una suave caricia de bienvenida. Hogwarts le daba la bienvenida a sus nuevos alumnos y el pequeño no pudo menos que sentir que estaba en casa a pesar de la falta del vampiro.

Mcgonagall se hizo cargo luego de que Hagrid los llevó al castillo y Harry sintió que su atención se iba por completo de ella hacia sus alrededores y la magia que se aspiraba en el aire. Sólo volvió en sí cuando se movieron para ingresar al Gran Salón y sus ojos inmediatamente se vieron capturados por el hermoso techo encantado.

Aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos al escuchar a la niña Granger explicar que era un hechizo. El movimiento involuntario de su cabeza hizo que sus ojos se posaran en el Director. Albus Dumbledore y rápidamente los quitó al darse cuenta con horror que no había tomado las gotas de sangre de Tom. Tendría que mantener su vista lejos de él hasta que fuera capaz de beberlo o todo terminaría antes de empezar.

-_¡Potter; Harry!_

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

-_¿Ha dicho __Potter__?_

-_¿Ese Harry Potter?_

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

-_Mm_ _-_dijo una vocecita en su oreja_-_. _Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?_

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete con pańico de que el sombrero lo pusiera en Slytherin y arruinara todo y pensó: _«En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no»._

-_En Slytherin no, ¿eh? -_dijo la vocecita_-_. _¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa por ayudar a tu pareja, eso es sin duda digno de ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Completamente aliviado. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: _«¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!»_.

En medio de todo el barullo Harry se las arregló para agarrar una de las copas con jugo de calabaza y disimuladamente dejar caer unas gotas de sangre del vial que siempre tenía consigo, para luego apurar el trago. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el calor vibrar en todo su cuerpo mientras los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban claramente en los oídos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estos brillaban como si contuvieran el poder del Avada Kedravra en sí mismos y el pequeño sentía su visión borrosa. Aparentemente mejorada por la poción y no necesitaba sus anteojos puestos. Por el momento sin embargo tenía que dejarlos.

Los demás fueron sorteados sin que él prestase mucha atención, sólo Dumbledore con sus ojos tintineantes reclamó la atención de todos con el discurso más ridículo que acababa de escuchar. _¿Acababa de insultar a los alumnos?_ Tom le había advertido de la capacidad del viejo de parecer sólo un anciano loco, pero esto no era algo para lo que uno podía estar preparado.

Harry encontraba a los fantasmas fascinantes, pero creía que estaban demasiado aferrados a lo que no podían en vez de ver las ventajas. Aunque probablemente fuera eso lo que los retenía en esa forma. El poltergaist seguro era mucho más confidente en sí mismo.

Sus ojos vagaron por la mesa principal ahora que tenía un escudo natural en su mente. Sabía quienes eran cada uno de ellos porque el vampiro le había adelantado al respecto, pero cuando giró de Quirrell a Snape algo inesperado pasó.

-_¡Ay!_ -Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-_¿Qué ha pasado? -_preguntó Percy

-_N-nada._

El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto. ¿Severus Snape había intentado mirar en su cabeza y se había chocado de lleno contra sus escudos? No podía ser otra cosa... Tom podría haberle avisado que eso iba a doler.

* * *

La clase con Snape había sido horrible. ¿Cómo se suponía que recordara esas cosas el primer día? Ok, Hermione Granger las recordaba, él había tenido algo más interesante en lo que pasar su tiempo que memorizando los libros. Sabía que tenía que poner más ganas en sus estudios, pero el hombre realmente era insufrible.

Las otras clases habían estado bien, a Harry le costaba controlar la cantidad de magia que ponía en los hechizos, muy poca o demasiada... era difícil de controlar tanto poder. Al menos eso le ayudaba a no tener que fingir que era malo desde el principio. Ya le iba bastante mal por su cuenta.

Hagrid lo había invitado a tomar el té y la lapa pelirroja estaba con él como siempre. Se divertía con los insultos que repartía Hagrid sobre Filch y su gata cuando vio algo que llamaba su atención. Ronald y él seguían hablando por lo que el ojiverde tomó el periódico olvidado leyendo el artículo de su interés.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.

-_¡Hagrid!_ -dijo Harry-. ¡_Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!_

Hagrid evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. El gigante había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado.

Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. Tom no había querido hablar del asunto pero evidentemente sabía algo, ¿habría sido Tom quien intentó robarlo? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante y por qué no lo compartía con Harry?

Definitivamente Dumbledore estaba planeando algo con ese paquetito y Tom no quería que Harry se metiera en el medio por temor a lo que pudiera pasarle. Pero si Dumbledore se pudo adelantar al movimiento de Tom ya más de una vez, Harry no podía dejarlo en manos del vampiro. Averiguaría que contenía el pequeño paquete y dónde encontrarlo, le demostraría al de ojos rojos que era digno de ser su pareja.

* * *

Eso de actuar como un Gryffindor no pagaba muy bien, decidió Harry al estar escuchando a Hermione dándole una retahíla sobre cómo Malfoy lo engañó sobre el duelo en el Salón de Trofeos y cómo Filch casi los agarra a todos por su culpa. Como si alguien la hubiera invitado a la entrometida...

El carácter de Harry esa noche estaba cortante y seco -_Vamos _-no sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

-_Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar._

Peeves cacareó _-¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito._

-_No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor._

Lo siguiente pasó en un ardid de confusión para Harry. Ron le pegó a Pevees el muy imbécil y éste comenzó a gritar, todos corrieron para intentar salvarse pero sólo llegaron a un callejón sin salida con una puerta cerrada. Mientras Ron se lamentaba de su suerte la atrevida de Hermione le robó la varita a Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró-: _¡Alohomora!_

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

-_¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? -_decía Filch_-_. _Rápido, dímelo._

-_Di «por favor»._

-_No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron._

-_No diré nada si me lo pides por favor -_dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

-_Muy bien... por favor._

-_¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!_ _-y_ oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido. Harry tenía que admitir que Pevees tenía un interesante sentido del humor cuando no lo estaba usando en ti.

-_Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada_ _-_susurró el ojiverde_-_. _Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville!_ -Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto_-_. _¿Qué pasa? _-Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.

Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso. Rápidamente volaron sus preguntas casi gritando la contraseña para estar dentro de una buena vez.

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.

-_¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? -_dijo finalmente Ron_-_._ Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése._

Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter_ -¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? -_dijo enfadada_-_. _¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?_

-_¿El suelo? -_sugirió Harry_-_. _No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas._

-_No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo._

Harry se desentendió del resto de la conversación ya que Hermione le había dado algo para pensar. Podía ser molesta, pero sin dudas la chica era lista y útil para tener alrededor. Hagrid había dicho que Gringotts era el lugar más seguro para guardar algo excepto Hogwarts. Aparentemente acababa de descubrir a dónde había ido el paquetito de la bóveda setecientos trece. Pero aún tenía demasiadas preguntas que responder, ¿qué era? ¿cómo pasar el cerberus para tomarlo? ¿habría algo más allí?

* * *

Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba _-Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo _-y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita- _Prefectos, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato._

Mientras Percil orgullosamente hacía su trabajo Harry murmuró para sí mismo_ -¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? _-la pregunta era retórica, ya sabía la respuesta desde que Quirrell puso esa sobreactuación en escena que todos compraron.

-_No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos _-dijo Ron asumiendo que la pregunta había sido para él-. _Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween._

Harry recordó a Hermione y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Tenía que decidir entre ir a por Hermione o el cerberus. Estaba seguro que todo no era más que una distracción. Pero si él no lo compraba... seguro que Dumbledore tampoco. Tomó su decisión esperando que fuera la correcta- _¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!_

-_¿Qué pasa con ella?_

-_No sabe nada del trol._

Ron se mordió el labio- _Oh, bueno. Pero que Percy no nos vea._

* * *

Harry había tenido razón, Dumbledore no apareció con los otros profesores a buscar el troll, tampoco Quirrell... pero sus sospechas del hombre menguaron cuando vio a Snape cojeando. Con la excusa de pedirle el libro de Quidditch que le había incautado el profesor se separó de los otros dos y fue al despacho del profesor.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo que vio mandó imágenes completamente incorrectas a su mente. Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas. Sólo lo estaba ayudando a curarse... realmente, ¿cómo se le podía haber ocurrido algo íntimo entre _Snape_ y _Filch_ de entre todas las personas? Tom tenía la culpa de eso.

-_Esa cosa maldita... _-decía Snape-. _¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?_

Harry tenía lo que quería saber e intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...

-_¡POTTER!_

* * *

Harry les contó ausentemente a sus 'amigos' qué sucedió. Bueno, tenía que admitir que desde que le salvaron la vida a Hermione la chica era mucho menos mandona y eso la hacía un poco más agradable. Quizá por ello compartía la información.

Primero sacó la teoría de que Snape quería robar el paquetito, pero luego pensó que lo había estado conversando con Filch... ¿es que estaban todos complotados en el colegio para obtener eso o él estaba viendo todo al y Snape y Filch protegían ello?

La segunda opción tenía mucho más sentido. Después de todo Quirrell era nuevo en el colegio, el puesto estaba condenado desde que Tom lo maldijo por que no se lo quisieron dar a él. A veces su pareja podía ser tan infantil...

Jugueteó con el marco de sus horrendos anteojos, la sangre de Tom ya se había ido de su sistema y volvía a ver mal. Era terriblemente cansador eso de jugar a ser quien no era, pero lo que estaba matándolo realmente era extrañar horrores al vampiro pervertido que hacía estremecer su mundo con sólo una sonrisa.

* * *

El Quidditch era genial, sin lugar a dudas. El partido había ido muy bien y Harry había atrapado la snitch sin problemas. Pero sin duda alguna lo mejor de todo había sido el resbalón que había tenido Hagrid al soltar información de más. Y cuando Hagrid nombró a Nicolas Flamel automáticamente vino a su mente la imagen de Dumbledore en las ranas de chocolate.

Claro que eso no se los dijo a sus amigos, sino que los dejó buscar y rebuscar en la biblioteca mientras él fingía que lo hacía, pero en cambio aprovechaba para leer con tranquilidad sin ser sospechado. Poco tiempo le había tomado averiguar quién era Flamel y deducir que todo ese lío era por la Piedra Filosofal.

Sólo una cosa no encajaba en su bonito rompecabezas... ¿para qué querría un vampiro inmortal la Piedra Filosofal? Había algo podrido... muy podrido en todo esto. Tom le estaba ocultado algo y Harry no podía evitar que el horrible bicho de la duda lo mordiera y comenzara a dudar de que algo de lo que le dijo fuera verdad.

¿Y si Tom no era un vampiro? ¿Si había hecho algo para parecer uno y estaba buscando la Piedra Filosofal para ser inmortal? ¿Algo de lo que le había dicho era verdad siquiera?

* * *

Dejó que la capa de invisibilidad se deslizara de sus hombros nuevamente. Ese espejo se había vuelto su obsesión. Después de ver la diferencia entre lo que Ron y él veían supo que reflejaba el deseo más profundo en su corazón y no estaba avergonzado de admitir que estar con Tom era lo que más deseaba.

Comenzaba a pensar que asistir a Hogwarts había sido un error, lo extrañaba demasiado y ese espejo lo estaba torturando casi tanto como la idea de que todo fuera mentira. Sus ojos se pusieron rojizos cuando las lágrimas empezaron a picar. Necesitaba ver al vampiro y que le susurrase al oído que nada era mentira... que él era suyo y que no lo dejaría ir.

Se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó la voz del Director detrás de sí. Hizo lo que pudo para que su contacto con los ojos del viejo fuera mínimo, por dentro estaba en pánico por la falta de escudos mentales.

Le costó un enorme esfuerzo no reaccionar cuando el hombre reconoció saber qué era lo que Ron había visto en el espejo, si él no le hubiera mentido a Ron... Sentía el corazón latirle en el pecho bestialmente. Estaba siendo observado. ¿Ese espejo habría sido plantado allí para él? ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre?

Cuando llegó a su cama de nuevo no pudo evitar colapsar en llanto llamando en susurros al vampiro. Nunca recibió respuesta.

* * *

-_Milord... ¿milord?_ -la voz sedosa de Lucius interrumpió su trance de manera abrupta, Tom hubiera jurado que había escuchado la voz de su pequeña serpiente llamándolo. ¿Estaría bien Harry en Hogwarts? ¿Tendría que haber mandado al niño a Durmstrang en contra de su voluntad?

-_Lucius_ -arrastró la palabra con desdén para que supiera que no tomaba a bien su interrupción-, _¿cómo están avanzando nuestros planes?_

-_Muy bien, milord_ -respondió el rubio sacando pecho orgullosamente y el Lord Oscuro tuvo que reprimir su risa al pensar en cuanto se parecía Lucius a los pavos reales albinos que poseía-. _He conseguido poner el primero de nuestros hombres entre los guardias de Azkaban. En cuanto a los... reemplazos, no serán difíciles de conseguir. En cuanto tengamos un guardia más a nuestro favor comenzaremos los preparativos._

-_Perfecto._

-_Milord... si puedo ser tan atrevido... ¿por qué hacemos esto en vez de romper en Azkaban y liberar a nuestra gente? ¿No sería más fácil si...?_

-_¡CRUCIO! _-Lucius cayó al piso de rodillas intentando contener los gritos, pero el maleficio duró sólo unos segundos-._ ¿Has olvidado tan rápido tu lugar, Lucius?_

-_No, milord, lo lamento, no quise cuestionarlo, simplemente intentaba entender._

-_Cuando crea que necesitas entender algo, Lucius, te explicaré. Ahora retírate de mi presencia antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo._

El rubio se escabulló lo más rápido que le permitió su dignidad y cerró la puerta del estudio de su señor. Algo estaba ocurriendo que tenía perturbado a su Lord. Lucius odiaba ser mantenido en la oscuridad pero sabía que el Lord Oscuro no cedía y preguntar nuevamente sólo le llevaría a una sesión de tortura. Era difícil decidir si se alegraba o no de que su Lord estuviera de vuelta cuando andaba con un carácter tan explosivo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se sintió mucho mejor y empezó a pensar que ese espejo había tenido un efecto nocivo en él. O quizá había sido el encuentro con Dumbledore y todo el pánico interno que había sentido. Con la mente más despejada el pequeño fue capaz de pensar más profundamente en lo que había sucedido y empezaba a asustarse con la idea de que el Director sabía mucho más de lo que nadie pensaba sobre lo que ocurría en el colegio.

Eso sólo llevaba a la conclusión de que todo llevaba a sus planes, lo cual era terriblemente peligroso. Harry estaba agradecido de tener la capa de invisibilidad pero también temía que eso fuera parte del plan del viejo y sospechar de todo lo empezaba a volver loco.

Cuando revolvió entre sus cosas para agarrar ropa para darse un baño un pequeño libro cayó al piso desde su maleta. Era el libro de Beedle el Bardo que Tom le había regalado para que estuviera enterado de la verdadera naturaleza de su anillo.

Harry parpadeó unos momentos hasta que se lanzó sobre su capa dándola vuelta por todos los lados buscando el símbolo de las reliquias. Revisó cada dobladillo cuidadosamente hasta que a contra luz le pareció ver algo. Entonces la levantó en el aire y allí estaba, a simple vista y a la vez no. Sólo del lado de adentro haciendo que la luz proyectara hacia ella podías ver una pequeña marca más clara, un triángulo con un círculo partido en el interior.

Guardó la capa confundido, en un par de meses se había convertido en el poseedor de dos de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte. Si juntabas las tres serías capaz de vencerla, convirtiéndote en el Señor de las Reliquias.

* * *

Quidditch era un remedio perfecto para dejar de comerse la cabeza con que si estaba actuando directamente sobre lo que Dumbledore había planeado, que si Tom lo había engañado y lo difícil que era no matar a Ronald Weasley. ¿Por qué tenía que pegarse a alguien así? Bueno, el problema es que él no se pegaba, sino que el chico no se le iba de encima... Ohhhh horrible imagen mental acababa de tener con el pelirrojo literalmente encima de él.

Lo cierto es que le gustaría más ser amigo de alguien como Neville, pero parecía que para deshacerse de la comadreja tenía que asesinarla... Segundo lugar en su lista negra, el primero para morir era Dumbledore, pero quizá podían hacer algún pequeño cambio... Siempre podía decirle a Tom que el chico le había puesto la mano encima y problema solucionado.

Mientras enumeraba las mil y una formas en las que el Gryffindor podía aparecer muerto en algún rincón del mundo su caminar fue interrumpido por la imagen de Snape entrando al Bosque Prohibido, justo en la hora de la cena. De hecho él no tendría que estar ahí tampoco sino festejando la victoria de Quidditch, pero como no soportaba a esos estúpidos leones... aguantarlos cuando estaban felices y salvajes sería una misión imposible.

Saltó sobre su escoba y se elevó hasta estar por encima de la copa de los árboles y comenzó a volar bajo en búsqueda de su profesor 'favorito'. Cuando escuchó voces se detuvo silenciosamente por encima de la copa de los árboles.

-_... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus..._

-_Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado _-dijo Snape con voz gélida-. _Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal _-Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió _-¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?_

-_P-p-pero Severus, y-yo..._

-_Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell _-dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.

-_Y-yo no s-sé qué..._

-_Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir._

Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir-... _tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando._

-_P-pero y-yo no..._

-_Muy bien_ -lo interrumpió Snape-. _Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades._

Para cuando Harry volvió a la torre había entendido varias cosas, primero y más importante de todo era que había más que Fluffy custodiando el paquetito ese que aún no decidía que fuera la Piedra Filosofal realmente. Si Hagrid puso a Fluffy, siendo un experto en animales peligrosos, entonces Quirrell estaría contribuyendo con algo que tuviera que ver con Artes o Criaturas Oscuras. Probablemente todos los demás profesores contribuían con algo.

Lo segundo era que no tenía idea de quién iba por la piedra, si Snape o Quirrell. Si confiaba en su instinto diría que Snape, pero Tom hubiera apostado a Quirrell. El problema era... que si Tom estaba detrás de ello y Snape no... estonces Snape no era confiable como Mortífago. Harry se sabía de memoria los nombres del Círculo Interno y algún que otro nombre suelto de los demás.

Lo tercero y no menos importante era que más que seguro no iba a poder pasar sólo por esos hechizos, al menos iba a necesitar a Hermione con él. Ron podía jugar al peón sacrificable... al menos así sería útil. Con una pequeña sonrisita ante la idea de deshacerse del pelirrojo así se dirigió a hablar con sus 'amigos' y a contarles la versión que más le convenía del asunto: Culpar a Snape.

* * *

Harry decidió oficialmente que si bien el semigigante era amigable y todo, no valía todos los problemas que le daban. 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor hizo que nadie le hablara en esa casa, esa era la parte buena, la mala era tener que correr por todo el castillo con un bebé dragón, ser mirado como un criminal y tener que cumplir un castigo en el Bosque Prohibido con un puñado de idiotas.

Aparentemente un unicornio estaba herido, qué emocionante... por favor remarquen el sarcasmo aquí. Y lo mejor de todo era que la cosa que aparentemente los estaba matando estaba alrededor de ellos, observándolos en la oscuridad. ¡Yipiiee!

De pronto se acercaron a un claro y detuvo a Draco para señalarle el unicornio herido, algo se inclinaba sobre él... tenía una capa negra oscura y...

-_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ -el grito del rubio debía de haber resonado en todo el bosque, Malfoy y Fang, el perro de Hagrid, corrieron como los dos cobardes que eran, dejando solo a Harry para enfrentar a la criatura que en cuanto se dio vuelta el ojiverde esbozó una luminosa sonrisa.

-_Tom..._ -susurró y el vampiro lo abrazó con una sonrisa que cortaba el aliento- _¿qué estas haciendo aquí?_

-_Venía a ver como estabas, pero me entretuve con el unicornio herido... su sangre es muy preciada _-el apuesto rostro se contrajo al fruncir el ceño-. _¿Qué haces tú en el bosque?_

-_Castigo por andar liberando bebés dragón desde la torre de Astronomía _-el mayor alzó una ceja incrédulo-. _Larga historia. Escucha, sobre la Piedra-_

-_No, Harry, quiero que estés fuera de esto._

-_No, Tom. Dumbledore planea algo y-_

-_Justamente por eso tienes que-_

Un ruido los interrumpió a ambos y Tom le encajó un beso rápido en los labios antes de desaparecer cuando en medio del camino irrumpió un centauro. Harry soltó un suspiro, una vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver a Tom le duraba, ¿que? ¿tres segundos? Estupidos centauros, estúpidas piedras y estúpidos viejos del lado de la Luz que se creen que pueden manipular todo y a todos.

* * *

Horas después no podía conciliar el sueño y miraba el techo de su cama de cuatro postes. Los centauros acusaban a Tom de haber matado los unicornios para mantenerse con vida, de querer la Piedra Filosofal. Los centauros estaban del lado de la Luz, del de Dumbledore... ¿A quién creer? ¿Al hombre más odiado del lado de la Luz pero que le daba los besos más dulces que podía imaginar o al hombre más odiado por la Oscuridad, con sonrisa de abuelo y ojos tintineantes?

Se sentía mal por dudar de Tom, probablemente los fanáticos de la Luz lo culpaban hasta de cuando llovía. Pero habiendo vivido 10 años sin conocer el cariño y la bondad le hacían difícil descifrar si esos ojos carmesí realmente decían la verdad. Todo podía ser una mentira y él estaría vendiéndose a ella.

Y sin embargo... si lo era... ¿elegiría una amarga verdad o una dulce mentira?

* * *

Bueno, realmente lo de sacrificar a Ron y usar la inteligencia de Hermione era lo único que le había salido bien hasta ese momento. Lástima que el pelirrojo no muriera en el intento. Tendría que tirarlo hacia algo más fuerte la próxima vez, eso se ser el 'héroe' tenía ventajas después de todo.

Y cuando atravesó las llamas había alguien ya frente a él, como había esperado. No era Snape, tampoco Tom: era Quirrell. Tom tenía razón.

-_¡Usted!_ -rugió con molestia al hombre del turbante.

-_Yo. Me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar aquí contigo, Potter._

-_Y yo que hubiera apostado por Snape..._

-_¿Severus?_ -Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda-. _Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell?_

-_Tom_ -masculló Harry sintiendo como si hubiera perdido una enorme apuesta, y de alguna manera para él lo era.

-_¿Quién?_

-_Voldemort _-explicó rodando los ojos.

-_¿Has perdido la chaveta, Potter? ¿De qué hablas?_

-_Voldemort sabía que eras tú, el me dijo_ -mientras lo entretenía con charla inspeccionó la habitación sutilmente. El espejo de Erised estaba allí, Dumbledore lo había planeado todo. ¡Diablos! ¿No podía ganar una Harry? ¿Tenían que ser todas para los viejos Lores de la Luz y Oscuridad? ¿Pero dónde estaban ellos ahora? Harry al menos había llegado primero en eso.

-_Estás loco, Potter _-dictaminó y se volvió a mirar el espejo. Sus pequeños ojos brillaban de deseo y el pequeño supuso que se veía a sí mismo con la Piedra Filosofal-. _No entiendo... me veo a mí mismo finalmente tomando el elixir... ¿pero dónde está la piedra? ¿tengo que romper el espejo?_

Harry que había comenzado a entrar en pánico se tranquilizó. Quirrell estaba demasiado embelesado con el espejo para prestarle atención por lo que se fue a un costado, asegurándose que no dañaba el espejo levantó la varita y gritó:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

El rayo rojo impactó contra el profesor que voló por el aire perdiendo la varita en el proceso, golpeando brutalmente contra el suelo. El hechizo debería sólo quitar la varita, pero Harry tenía un poder tan fuerte que el golpe que daba era tremendo. Le gustaba mucho el efecto de ese hechizo.

Corrió hasta pararse en frente del espejo. En esos momentos quería más que nada ese maldito paquetito que todos querían. No deseaba usarlo sino resguardarlo hasta estar seguro de los cómos y porqués del asunto.

Y así, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo vio a su reflejo guiñarle un ojo y meterse la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una piedra rojiza brillante para luego volverla a meter, haciendo que Harry sintiera el peso en su bolsillo. Lo había hecho, tenía la misteriosa piedra. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Correr?

Pero era demasiado tarde, Quirrell había recuperado su varita y apuntaba directo al pecho del ojiverde.

-_¡Avada K-!_

Un golpe brutal de un brazo fuerte y masculino hizo que el cuerpo de Quirrell se estrellara contra la pared como un títere con los hilos rotos y Harry vio por primera vez a Lord Voldemort. Los colmillos fuera en un rugido bajo, la magia negra revoloteando a su alrededor con un aura asesina, los ojos rojos llenos de ira.

El pequeño dio un paso hacia atrás asustado y Tom gruñó descontento acercándose en paso rápido al niño que rápidamente sacó la piedra para ofrecerla a cambio de que no lo lastimara. Pero el brazo extendido fue completamente ignorado cuando el mayor lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí.

-_Nunca... nunca más me asustes de esa manera _-la voz del vampiro era temblorosa y llenó los ojos de Harry con lágrimas traicioneras. Tom estaba enojado porque temía llegar demasiado tarde, no iba a lastimarlo, lo estaba protegiendo.

-_¿Cómo...? _-la pregunta se perdió entre los suaves sollozos del niño.

-_Hedwig _-respondió con suavidad el otro acariciando la espalda de su pareja de manera reconfortante. La lechuza había ignorado por completo el pedido de buscar a Dumbledore y había ido a por Tom. Y hablando del viejo chocho, no tenían mucho tiempo-. _Dumbledore debe estar en camino. La piedra..._

Tom tomó la piedra ofrecida y soltó un gruñido- _Es falsa. Tanto Quirrell como yo ibamos a por un pedazo de roca roja. Ese viejo..._

-_¿Querías la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Por qué?_

-_No, eso es lo que Dumbledore le hizo creer a todos que tenía. No, lo que a mí me hizo creer era una piedra que se creía habían inventado en la época de Merlín en contra de los vampiros. Se supone que al estar cerca de uno esta comienza a emitir un tipo de luz que los debilita horriblemente. ¿Para qué querría yo una Piedra Filosofal?_

-_¿Y entraste a Gringotts pensando que estaba ahí? ¿Viniste aquí de igual manera?_

-_En Gringotts sabía que los duendes me ayudarían de ser así. Y aquí vine por ti._

La fuerza y sinceridad de la última frase le pegó directo en el pecho, no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado confundido. Tom pareció sentir ese hecho porque puso la piedra en el bolsillo del niño y lo instruyó:

-_Escuchame bien, Harry. Vas a decirle a Dumbledore que yo estaba poseyendo a Quirrell y que de alguna manera la cercanía contigo me afectaba, peleamos mugglemente... pudiste proteger la piedra. Tómate unas cuantas gotas del vial, ¿lo tienes contigo?_

Harry asintió y procedió a hacerlo mientras Tom hacía una puesta en escena con Quirrell, el cual por cierto acababa de exhalar su último suspiro. Cuando el niño hubo terminado el vampiro le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de apuntar hacia él con la varita de tejo y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Harry decidió que el techo de su cama era más divertido de mirar que el de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Tenía mucho tiempo libre y lo estaba utilizando para pensar qué era lo que sabía por seguro según lo que ambos Lores le habían dicho:

Considerando el hecho de que Dumbledore dijo que salvó la piedra, Tom en verdad se la dejó por lo que la piedra era falsa y todo el numerito que le hizo sobre Flamel teniendo que morir eran puras patrañas. El hombre le dijo que ellos tenían elixir sobrante para arreglar sus cosas y seguir hacia la otra vida. Eso podía significar cualquier cosa, días... años...

Dumbledore de verdad creía que Quirrell había sido poseído, por lo que Tom en realidad arregló todo para cargar la culpa en sí mismo y dejarse a los ojos de Dumbledore como débil aún.

El viejo se negó a responderle la verdad sobre porqué Tom había ido a por él la noche que sus padres murieron. Confirmando la historia de la profecía en el proceso. Y había que recalcar que eso sobre que el amor de su madre lo protegiera era la patraña más grande que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Aparentemente estaba atrapado en los hilos cuidadosamente establecidos por el Director, en cambio con Tom se sentía libre por completo.

Puede que tomar una decisión en algo así fuera apresurado, ¿pero en qué más podía confiar para saber qué elegir que no fuera con quién se sentía mejor? No era como si sus padres estuvieran allí para ayudarle a...

Los ojos verdes se ampliaron cómicamente mientras miraba su mano, donde en uno de los dedos se encontraba el Anillo de la Resurrección. Si aprendía a usarlo podía llamar a su madre unos momentos y preguntarle sobre su muerte. Ella sin dudas podía darle una respuesta sobre qué lado estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero por el momento había decidido que si alguien iba a jugar con su corazón, iba a ser un apuesto vampiro de ojos rojos.

* * *

Notas finales: Y ya está, fue muy pesado? Es la primera vez que hago taaaan cannon y sé que es algo absolutamente delicado con lo que trabajar. Me gustaría sus opiniones y si no les convenció, me gustaría escuchar maneras para mejorarlo que no impliquen un completo cambio. Próximo cap, vacaciones! El complot de Voldie y Lucy en acción! Tom y Harry... y Lucy... y Draco...


	8. Chapter 8

Unos ojos verdes miraban las estrellas desde el techo de Privet Drive, la espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Ese mismo día había regresado a la casa de sus tíos y no podía esperar a que Tom llegara a recogerlo. Mas le valía al vampiro ir a verlo ese día o Harry se aseguraría de hacerlo sufrir horriblemente, preferentemente de frustración sexual.

Pero cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido al respecto se desvaneció cuando un cuerpo mucho más grande y pesado estaba súbitamente encima del suyo– _¿Qué tienen las estrellas tan interesante que las miras tan fascinadamente? _–preguntó a modo de saludo el vampiro.

–_Son hermosas_ –respondió Harry mirando directamente a los ojos carmesí.

–_¿Mis ojos también lo son?_ –devolvió Tom con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

–_Ni más ni menos que el resto de tu cuerpo_ –una ceja alzada demostraba que el niño estaba jugando con él y su pareja lo disfrutaba.

–_Creo recordar que tu última definición de este fue que era sensual. ¿Así que mis ojos son sensuales?_

–_Terriblemente_ –murmuró el pequeño distraídamente mientras sus labios hacían el camino hacia los del mayor.

El beso empezó con suavidad, explorando la boca del otro después de nueve meses de ausencia. Poco a poco las manos se unieron al juego acariciando con suavidad y enredándose en los suaves cabellos.

Para cuando se separaron, luego de minutos en los que progresivamente el beso se fue tornando más candente, Harry estaba jadeando con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tom en cambio sólo tenía los labios ligeramente sonrosados por los besos, pero por lo demás se veía calmo, sin un cabello fuera de lugar.

En ese momento el pequeño se juró que algún día tendría al mayor jadeando descontroladamente. Esa postura de perfección que tenía siempre era irritante. Haciendo un sonido de descontento empujó al vampiro de encima suyo– _¿Vas a sacarme de aquí o no?_

Tom miró sorprendido a su pareja, normalmente no se comportaba de esa forma tan caprichosa, por lo que supuso que aún estaba en un humor delicado con todo lo de la piedra y el haberse encontrado cara a cara con Dumbledore. Entonces con una punzada de miedo se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que el viejo estuviera implantando sus mentiras en su pequeño.

–_Sí, voy a sacarte de aquí. Traje conmigo un golem que luce como tú. Tiene un programa amplio instalado, pero si se encontrara con uno de tus amigos probablemente se darían cuenta, así que si vienen a buscarte tendrás que hacerte cargo tú de la situación._

Harry hizo un encantador puchero, pero no había mucho que hacer en el asunto, él había elegido el camino de fingir quien no era para desentrañar los planes de Dumbledore. Si fuera por Tom cancelarían todo y lo trasladaría a Durmstrang.

Los fuertes brazos del vampiro lo atrajeron contra su cuerpo y un momento más tarde no estaban más allí.

* * *

El pequeño Gryffindor despertó lentamente con un sentido de confort que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Lentamente su mente fue comprendiendo el hecho de que lo más probable era que se sintiera así por el fuerte pecho que estaba usando como almohada, o las piernas enredándose a las suyas, o quizá la protectiva manera en que los brazos de Tom lo sostenían aún dormido.

Su piel contra la piel del vampiro era reconfortante a la vez que extendía un extraño calor en su cuerpo. Trató de levantarse pero el mayor soltó un gruñido y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo fuertemente. Tom estaba inseguro respecto a ellos. Harry lo había notado la noche anterior cuando le comunicó sus deseos de compartir la habitación como habían hecho antes, pero le aseguró que podía tenerle una habitación lista en minutos.

Las cosas eran diferentes a la primera vez. Por alguna razón antes había elegido hacer su voluntad cuando ahora por momentos se comportaba como si caminara sobre hielo. De alguna manera parecía poco probable que Tom le hubiera mentido en nada ahora que estaba de vuelta con él.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron lentamente y de pronto Harry se encontró sobre su espalda con unos labios hambrientos devorando los suyos. Rápidamente se apresuró a batallar por el control, pero no tenía oportunidad contra esa lengua experta y se dejó perder en la hilarante y erótica sensación que sus besos le causaban.

Entonces, por primera vez lo sintió. Algo caliente y duro pujando contra su muslo. Harry dio un brinco por la sorpresa, nunca antes había visto signos de excitación en el mayor y probablemente sólo lo estaba sintiendo por la falta de ropa entre ellos. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera sentir mucho más el vampiro se separó, esquivando sus ojos, aparentemente avergonzado de lo que había transpirado.

En un impulso el pequeño levantó su pierna y rozó la virilidad ajena suavemente. Tom jadeó y miró a su pareja con ardientes ojos rojos– _Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar_ –apuntó roncamente, con una mirada que parecía decir que él estaba en el menú.

Para alivio y decepción de Harry, el hombre realmente se paró y se dirigió al baño, completamente ignorante de los ojos verdes fijos en cierta parte de su anatomía.

* * *

Tom le tendió un libro abierto a Harry para que leyera. El pequeño lo tomó, acostumbrado a las maneras del vampiro de leer primero y preguntar después. En la página estaba el dibujo de una piedra rojiza, muy parecida al dibujo que había visto de la Piedra Filosofal.

_Phoebo Rutilus:_

_Su nombre proviene del latín y puede traducirse como Sol Rojo. Esta piedra es de origen alquímico e hizo por primera vez aparición en el siglo VI. Según los escritos encontrados esta piedra tendría un aura sensitiva que reacciona al entrar en cercanía con los vampiros. No se sabe exactamente si sería con el virus vampírico o la sangre de un no muerto. Muchos expertos teorizan la posibilidad de que pudiera afectar más que a los vampiros en ese caso, pero por la escasez de esta piedra ha sido imposible comprobar estas hipótesis._

_La última aparición hecha del Phoebo Rutilus habría sido en el siglo XIII cuando un grupo de magos asesinaron treinta vampiros, quemándolos vivos en su propia guarida. Esta piedra no mata por sí misma, al menos de manera inmediata, pero vuelve mucho más vulnerables a estas criaturas. No se sabe que tipo de efectos podría tener una exposición prolongada o ingestión._

_Expertos en pociones y alquimia muchas veces han tratado de reproducirla pero el modo de creación no es conocido. Algunos aseguran que el ingrediente principal es sangre de muerto..._

Harry dejó de leer ya que se iba sobre rumores y teorías. O Tom se había preparado una coartada extrañamente conveniente o realmente le habían hecho creer eso– _Todavía no entiendo por qué hacerte creer que era esta piedra y a todos los demás que era la Filosofal._

Tom dejó el ejemplar de El Profeta que estaba leyendo y tomó una postura que el pequeño había aprendido a reconocer como pensativa– _Bueno, por empezar son pocos los que saben que soy un vampiro. Nunca lo hice un conocimiento popular y extrañamente él tampoco._

–_Pero él lo sabe._

–_Lamentablemente._

El ojiverde no estaba extrañado de eso, Tom podía caminar bajo el sol, podía fingir respirar, sus colmillos y garras eran retráctiles, y su sed de sangre era escasa debido a su alto rango de poder. Hasta a él se le hacía fácil de creer, y eso que lo había alimentado dos veces.

–_Entiendo por qué TÚ no quieres que los demás sepan, ¿pero qué razones tiene Dumbledore?_

–_No estoy completamente seguro, creo que tiene algo que ver con hacerme ver como un loco, insano y sin corazón. Los vampiros no tienen la mejor propaganda, pero tendría que tener cuidado para no ser visto como discriminación. Sin embargo esas son sólo mis suposiciones, Albus Dumbledore es una de las pocas personas que nunca terminaré de entender, y por eso siempre ha sido una amenaza para mí._

–_¿Por qué Quirrell quería la Piedra Filosofal?_

–_Aparentemente en uno de sus viajes realmente se topó contra algo con lo que no podía y estaba luchando por mantenerse con vida. La sangre de unicornio lo ayudaba, pero no es un remedio permanente y matar unicornios no es tan fácil como puede parecer._

–_¿No es demasiado riesgo ganar una vida maldita?_

–_Lo que te maldice es matar al unicornio, no beber la sangre... si tienes que matar a uno para extraer sangre entonces mereces lo que tienes. Los unicornios son bastante inteligentes, tranquilamente se podría llegar a un entendimiento para una pequeña extracción de sangre._

Harry lo miró atónito. Realmente, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido una opción así, pero después de todo venía de un vampiro que no lo había matado para beber de él. Con un suspiro el vampiro se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

–_Harry, ¿eres consciente de que todo esto era parte del esquema de la vieja cabra y ambos jugamos el juego como buenos peones?_

–_Dumbledore me mostró antes el espejo, me estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo. Apostaría que sabía respecto a Quirrell._

–_No sólo eso... todas las supuestas maldiciones y trampas podían ser quebradas por alguien en primer año. Dumbledore está empujándonos al enfrentamiento desde ahora._

–_Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?_

–_Probablemente no. Ese horrible viejo siempre tiene un As debajo de la manga._

* * *

Nagini estaba enrollada alrededor de su pequeña cría, había crecido un poco en los meses que no había sido capaz de verlo, pero todavía era demasiado pequeño para poder cargarla como hacía Tom, encima de sus hombros. Así que la serpiente sólo podía pegotearse de esa manera a él cuando estaba sentado.

Últimamente el vampiro estaba terriblemente posesivo con él también, lo que hacía que terminaran en largos concursos de miradas frías, queriendo ambos tener la exclusividad de quien habían echado tanto en falta.

La serpiente por supuesto ganaba algunas veces con el viejo truco de hacer que Harry regañara a Tom al respecto. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de que su pequeña cría la eligiera de tanto en tanto, y es por esa cercanía que pudo notar ciertos cambios en el comportamiento del ojiverde.

La personalidad del pequeño había estado claramente restringida por esos odiosos bichos con los que vivía, así que no era tanta sorpresa notar que tenía un carácter después de todo. No, lo que a la serpiente la divertía infinitamente era cómo el niño miraba a su Tom cuando éste no estaba poniendo atención.

El niño parecía escanear el cuerpo del mayor con una frecuencia que rozaba la obsesión y sin que se diera cuenta su respiración se volvía irregular. Pero nunca hacía un movimiento hacia él y esquivaba la mirada cuando el vampiro finalmente sentía que era observado.

Así que para ayudar un poco a su pequeño decidió intervenir– _Tal vez deberías cazar un conejo para él... Son crujientes y sabrosos._

Harry frunció la nariz ante la sugerencia– _Aunque así fuera, no sé cazar como tú. Tú eres única en ese aspecto_ –los halagos siempre eran una buena manera de contentar una serpiente y todo buen hablante de Parsel lo sabía.

–_Por supuesto que lo soy, deberías verme en acción. Esos pequeños conejitos corren y saltan, pero hasta ellos saben que no tienen una oportunidad contra la gran Nagini. Tú también eres pequeño, ¿crees que seas crujiente y sabroso como los conejos?_

–_Lo es _–la voz sedosa y terriblemente seductora de Tom interrumpió la charla con tranquilidad, habiendo recién salido al jardín a buscarlos.

* * *

A pesar de no reaccionar ante ello, el vampiro había sentido las miradas que su cuerpo estaba ganando y por ello intentaba permanecer cuidadosamente lejos de su pareja. El saber que éste estaba entrando en el punto donde la curiosidad le gana al sentido común era algo que lo ponía nervioso. Un adolescente hormonal no era fácil de aguantar cuando todo lo que querías era empujarlo contra la cama más próxima y devorarlo en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Por ello todo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando estaba cerca de su pequeño y sabía que no era tiempo para dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Esa era más que nada la razón por la que estaba empujando al niño a estudiar duramente y enseñarle múltiples hechizos. Si estaba cansado no podría intentar jugar más de lo necesario.

Escuchó un siseo bajo y supo que Nagini se estaba riendo de su situación. Ella no comprendía su problema en lo más mínimo, su lógica animal le decía que si el pequeño comenzaba a explorar su sexualidad quería decir que estaba listo para el siguiente paso. Maldita serpiente, necesitaba alguien que le dijera que eso estaba mal o acabaría tirándose encima de su pequeño antes de que siquiera cumpliera los 12 años.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración y levantó la vista para justo atrapar a Harry en el acto de observarlo. El chico se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al libro. Por suerte tenía algo planeado que mantendría a su pequeño distraído o iban a terminar violándose el uno al otro.

–_Harry, no lo mencioné antes porque quería disfrutar un poco de nuestro tiempo a solas sin tener que preocuparnos, pero mientras tú pasabas el tiempo en Hogwarts yo comencé a poner mis planes en movimiento. No vamos a estar todo el verano solos y me gustaría, si estas de acuerdo, que hagamos unos cuantos cambios en tu apariencia._

El ojiverde pareció comprender que lo harían para ocultar quien era realmente y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro– _He estado impacientemente esperando a poder deshacerme de estos horrendos anteojos._

Tom suspiró sabiendo de antemano que a pesar de que era necesario, el hecho de que probablemente su pequeña pareja se iba a ver absolutamente violable no iba a ayudarle en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Cuando Lucius respondió al llamado del Lord Oscuro nunca esperó encontrarse con una escena como la que tenía delante. Lord Voldemort vestido en una túnica roja oscura, sentado en su 'trono' con un niño en su regazo. El chico no podía ser mucho más grande que Draco, sus rasgos eran aristocráticos y angelicales, piel blanca y tersa, cabello negro largo que recordaba de alguna manera a plumas de cuervo. Cuando el niño se giró a mirarlo unos ojos tan rojos como los de Voldemort perforaron la figura del rubio.

–_Milord _–pronunció con voz tersa haciendo una reverencia.

–_Ah, Lucius, me alegra que pudieras unírtenos. Oficialmente te presento al Príncipe Oscuro... mi príncipe, este es Lucius Malfoy._

–_¿Puedo llamarlo Lucy?_

–_No creo que le agrade _–respondió el Lord Oscuro pareciendo divertido ante la pregunta.

–_Genial, Lucy entonces _–Lucius entrecerró los ojos pensando que tenía que lidiar de ahora en adelante con un niño malcriado, pero se sorprendió la serenidad y madurez que veía en esos ojos–. _Ha sido un placer, pero estoy seguro de que prefieren hablar a solas._

Un momento más tarde el chico se había ido y Voldemort se volvió hacia él– _Tu hijo está cercano a su edad, ¿no es así? Tráelo de cuando en cuando, Raven necesita compañía de su edad._

–_¿Raven, milord?_

–_Supongo que no lo pueden llamar todo el rato Príncipe._

–_Milord..._

–_¿Sí, Lucius?_

–_¿El Príncipe es... su hijo?_ –todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue una enigmática sonrisa. ¿Pero quién más podría tener ojos rojos? A menos que no fueran sus verdaderos ojos... Fuera como fuera, el Lord Oscuro o tenía un hijo, o quería dar esa idea y Lucius no era quién para no concederle sus caprichos.

–_¿Nuestros hombres están listos para hacer el primer reemplazo?_

–_Sí, están esperando la señal para poner todo en marcha._

–_Da la orden de comienzo._

* * *

–_Draco, recuerda lo que te dije sobre el Príncipe Oscuro. No es otro de tus amigos, no puedes andar ordenándole nada y por Modred no te atrevas a hacerlo enojar. Es el hijo del Lord Oscuro, no sabemos que clase de poderes tenga ni qué sería capaz de hacerte si no lo complaces._

–_No te preocupes, padre, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien_ –respondió pomposamente Draco, para nada preocupado por un niño de su edad, hijo de Voldemort o no.

Ese sería también el primer encuentro de Draco con dicho Lord y no sabía muy bien que esperarse, todos hablaban de la apariencia serpentina y los ojos terriblemente rojos y atemorizantes, aunque su padre le aseguraba que el Lord Oscuro podía volver su apariencia humana, que simplemente le gustaba intimidar con la muestra de su poder.

Y a decir verdad Draco estaba MUY intimidado por lo que cuando intentó decir una palabra ante el saludo de su Señor sólo un chillido asustado salió de su garganta. Voldemort no demostró cambio alguno en su rostro, pero el rubio se sintió inmensamente humillado.

–_Raven está afuera, Draco, puedes ir a buscarlo _–indicó el alto Lord mostrándole con la mano la salida al jardín al cual el chico se apresuró a huir.

En el medio del jardín, en una banca de piedra debajo de un sauce encontró a un joven, de un rostro muy hermoso y delicado, recostado boca arriba con una gracia desganada, parecía una de esas personas que podían estar haciendo lo más plebeyo del mundo manteniendo su gracia innata.

–_¿Raven?_ –preguntó dudativo, aunque toda duda quedó borrada cuando un párpado se abrió mostrando unas pupilas del color de la sangre.

El muchacho se incorporó con una sonrisa pícara– _¿Que hay, Dray?_

El rubio frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía ser que ese chico que acababa de conocer supiera el apodo que le había puesto la tonta de Pansy? ¿Podía ser casualidad? Tentativamente se acercó al impresionante adolescente en frente suyo.

–_Así que... ¿en verdad eres el hijo del Lord Oscuro?_

El chico rió con diversión para luego dejar plantada una sonrisa pícara en su rostro– _Tal vez..._

Draco frunció el ceño nuevamente al no obtener una confirmación– _¿Cómo es que nadie sabía de ti?_

–_No sabía realmente de mi relación con el Lord Oscuro hasta mis diez años._

–_Pero mi padre ha estado aquí durante el año otras veces y sólo te vio ahora..._

–_Eso es porque estaba en el colegio, obviamente._

–_¿A qué escuela vas? No puede ser a Hogwarts, te hubiera visto._

–_Es un secreto a qué escuela asisto._

Draco no parecía contento con tanta información escondida– _¿Por qué?_

–_El Lord Oscuro tiende a ser sobreprotectivo con sus posesiones._

–_Hm... _–el rubio no parecía convencido con la respuesta– _¿y cuantos años tienes?_

–_Mi edad no es muy distinta a la tuya._

–_¿Hay algo que me puedas decir? _–preguntó ya molesto.

–_Me gusta el Quidditch_ –y esa simple afirmación hizo maravillas con el rubio. Durante una sólida hora estuvieron hablando sobre los equipos, uniformes, fintas y los pro y contras de cada posición. Pronto empezó a oscurecer y debieron ir adentro ya que Draco no tenía permitido perderse la cena familiar.

–_La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Blaise, tienes que venir, así conocerás a mis amigos, estoy seguro de que les caerás bien y ya verás como ellos a ti. Pansy es una molestia realmente, pero pronto se cansa de colgarse a mi cuello y se va con Daphne y Millicent. No puedes pasar todo el verano encerrado aquí con tu padre sin hacer nada, ni siquiera hay un campo de Quidditch._

–_Hagamos algo. Tú le preguntas a Blaise por la chimenea y yo le pregunto al Lord Oscuro _–ante esas palabras Draco voló excitadamente a la chimenea, la cual estaba conectada a la red Flú de manera ilegal e indetectable, y Harry con una suave risa se fue a buscar a su pareja.

Encontró a Tom en su estudio trabajando con algunos papeles, pero en cuanto vio entrar a su pequeño se levantó– _¿Se fue Draco?_

–_No todavía, está preguntando a Blaise si me invita a su cumpleaños. Casi se le caen los calzones por el hecho de presentarme a sus amigos._

–_Eso es bueno, ¿planeas ir?_

–_¿Me darás permiso?_

–_Los Zabini no son exactamente de mis seguidores, pero todos sus amigos lo son, así que no creo que haya problemas, pero mandaré a Lucius a cuidarte._

–_¡Gracias!_ –con la emoción y alegría del momento saltó hacia el mayor y le encajó un fugaz beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento, en ese momento escuchó un jadeo y se giró para ver a Draco mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acababa de presenciar. Harry como si no hubiera pasado nada extraño salió a ver a Draco y le preguntó:

–_¿Hablaste con Blaise?_

–_Sí. Dijo que puedes ir... ¿Acabas... acabas de besar a tu padre?_

–_Sí, ¿tú no lo haces?_

–_¡No!_

–_¿Por qué?_

–_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Es mi padre!_

–_¿Por qué no? Es una costumbre en muchos países... en especial con niños pequeños._

–_Pero tú ya no eres pequeño._

–_No, pero me gusta._

–_¿Te gusta?_

–_Sí, se siente bien besarlo en los labios... tú también deberías intentarlo con tu padre._

Tom lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la manera en que estaba intentando salvar la situación– _Harry, ¿qué estas haciendo? No puedes aconsejarle eso _–por el uso de su nombre Harry adivinó que estaba hablando en Parsel.

–_¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Aunque... _–soltó una risa siseante–_ si Draco lo llega a hacer, pagaría por ver la cara de Lucius._

–_Realmente eres su hijo... hablas Parsel... _–susurró Draco increíblemente sorprendido.

–_Ven, Draco, no querrás estar tarde para la cena... _–dijo Harry guiando al rubio hacia la chimenea sin una pizca de culpa hacia las ideas incestuosas que acababa de meterle en la cabeza.

Para cuando Harry volvió y se acomodó en el regazo de Tom, éste ya había cambiado hacia su apariencia más humana– _¿Sabes, Harry? Creo que yo también pagaría por ver la cara de Lucius en ese momento_ –determinó divertido levantando en brazos su sonriente "hijo" para llevarlo a cenar.

* * *

Narcisa Malfoy nunca había tomado la Marca Oscura pero eso no significaba que sus creencias no estaban con el Lord Oscuro. Ella había crecido en la Noble Casa de los Black y aprendido los peligros que significaban exponerse a los muggles. La última cacería de brujas se había llevado 40.000 magos y brujas alrededor de todo el mundo y unos 10.000 muggles fueron confundidos o acusados de brujos por venganza.

No sólo eso, también las tradiciones se estaban perdiendo en los colegios sólo para hacer sentir más cómodos a los nacidos de muggles en la inserción en la Sociedad Mágica. La condena de las Artes Oscuras era una ridiculez discriminatoria ya que los hechizos de la Luz también podían ser utilizados para hacer daño, era cuestión de intención. Aunque sí coincidía en la ilegalidad de hechizos que fueran mortales o permanentemente dañinos.

Si bien Narcisa abrazaba su lado Oscuro, había estudiado para Sanadora al salir de Hogwarts y como medibruja había hecho un juramento de no unirse activamente a ningún bando en guerra y ayudar a quien lo necesitara por igual.

Sin embargo en esos momentos estaba sintiéndose realmente parcial hacia el Lord Oscuro por haber elegido a su hermana primero, recordando la lealtad que la bruja siempre había dedicado a su causa y que la habían dejado encerrada en Azkaban por una década.

Acarició los cabellos negros enrulados que los elfos habían lavado dedicadamente para sacarles los años de suciedad acumulada y suspiró bajando la varita al haber terminado el chequeo. De pronto sintió unos ojos clavados en ella y se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos color sangre.

La matriarca Malfoy sospechaba que esos ojos estaban bajo un glamour desde que Lucius le contó que el niño tenía tal rasgo. Eran una deformación causada por el intenso uso de Artes Oscuras prohibidas y el chico era demasiado joven para eso, pero respetaba la privacidad del Lord y no puso voz a sus sospechas, siempre había que proteger a los niños lo más posible.

–_Mi Príncipe _–saludó con voz delicada.

–_Sra. Malfoy_ –respondió el niño respetuosamente–, _ella es su hermana, ¿no es así?_

–_Sí. Le tomará unos días recuperarse..._

–_Ya veo, disculpe la interrupción _–y con eso se retiró de la vista.

* * *

Harry había sido hace pocos días puesto al corriente por Tom de los planes que estaban en marcha. El más importante de ellos era concerniente a Azkaban. Iban a soltar a los miembros del Círculo Interno que habían sido capturados, y lo iban a hacer con un meticuloso plan que combinaba poción multijugos permanente con gente completamente loca. El resto era fácil de deducir.

Eso no era realmente lo que molestaba a Harry, no. Lo que le estaba molestando era el hecho de que la primera en ser rescatada hubiera sido Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual se decía que había sido una ferviente seguidora que haría lo que sea por su Lord. Una mujer...

Rechinando los dientes se sacó el glamour de encima y comenzó a sacarse la ropa antes de frenarse frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Estaba mucho más relleno ahora que cuando conoció al vampiro, sus costillas ya no eran tan evidentes y tenía realmente carne en sus muslos, pero no era la gran cosa. Seguía siendo pequeño y a pesar de que sus músculos empezaban a tener forma gracias al Quidditch no estaba convencido.

Su cabello decididamente quedaba mucho más domable cuando se lo dejaba crecer, y la falta de anteojos era un mejoramiento incuestionable, pero aún así... Quizá alguna perforación en las orejas le daría un aire mayor...

Unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon desde atrás y súbitamente fue lanzado a la cama con el vampiro trepándose juguetonamente encima de él.

–_Tom... _–medio jadeó cuando los colmillos comenzaron a rozar su cuello.

–_¿Sí, Harry?_

–_¿Te has acostado con mujeres?_

Ante la inesperada pregunta el mayor se alejó y miró a su pareja a los ojos– _Sí, ¿por? ¿A qué viene todo esto?_

El ojiverde frunció el ceño ante la afirmación, todavía más enojado con la presencia de Bellatrix allí después de esa confirmación– _Por nada._

–_Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Harry. No hay nada por lo qué estar celoso._

–_Hm... ¿lo prometes?_

El Lord Oscuro soltó una suave risa– _Lo prometo, soy completamente tuyo. _

* * *

Severus Snape siempre había sido antisocial y desconfiado, resultado directo del maltrato de su padre y la cobardía de su madre. Había crecido en una casa donde había más golpes que dinero y a pesar que amaba a su madre también la odiaba por darle esa vida y no hacer nada por protegerlo.

Cuando fue a Hogwarts pensó que todo cambiaría, pero los Slytherin no tomaron a bien un mestizo pobre y sin influencia en su casa por lo que le costó bastante el hacer amistades y siempre quedó presente en su mente una misma figura: Lily Evans, su amiga de la infancia.

Lily y Severus vivían en el mismo vecindario y Severus de inmediato la había reconocido por lo que era: una bruja. La niña era sumamente inteligente y amorosa y poco a poco se escarbó un lugar en el pequeño y oscuro corazón del niño.

Lamentablemente en Hogwarts las cosas no eran tan simples y estando en diferentes Casas, Lily terminó alejándose de Severus. Éste sin embargo fue desarrollando otra clase de amor por ella y buscaba tímidamente llamar su atención. De más está decir que no funcionó muy bien y ella acabó casándose con la persona que él más odiaba en todo el colegio: James Potter.

Potter y su banda amaban ridiculizar a Severus, y siendo 4 contra él, no tenía mucha oportunidad. Finalmente todo contacto se perdió cuando la pareja Potter se unió a la Orden del Fénix y Severus a la Orden Oscura.

El Lord Oscuro era la clase de hombre que podía apreciar los talentos de las personas sin mirarlas a menos por su sangre o poder adquisitivo, y Severus estaba más que contento de tener un apoyo para sus investigaciones en pociones, por no agregar que coincidía con los ideales respecto a los muggles y las Artes Oscuras.

El peor día de la vida de Severus fue cuando escuchó la maldita profecía. Por un accidente no pudo escucharla entera y en medio de su excitación no se paró a pensar en su significado: La sentencia de muerte de el hijo de Lily.

Severus rogó al Lord Oscuro por la vida de la mujer a la que amaba desde que era un niño y Voldemort pareció comprender sus deseos más allá del desdén demostrado. Pero su Lord no cumplió con su palabra y Lily murió esa noche, por culpa de Severus.

Desde ese momento la culpa fue como una daga clavada en su pecho junto a la sangrante herida de la pérdida. Loco de dolor fue en búsqueda del único hombre que consideraban enemigo del Lord Oscuro: Albus Dumbledore. Sentía que de alguna manera debía de hacer pagar a Voldemort por no cumplir con su pedido, y no dispuesto a atar su vida a un viejo manipulador como Dumbledore, accedió a hacerlo con el hijo de Lily.

Parte de esa protección era espiar para Dumbledore, el protector de Harry. Ambos sabían que Voldemort no estaba realmente muerto y que un día regresaría. Su posición como profesor de Hogwarts probablemente haría que Voldemort desconfiara de él, por lo que necesitaba tener los ojos bien abiertos con los demás miembros del Círculo Interno en búsqueda de un movimiento inusual.

Y Lucius había estado haciendo justamente eso. De niños podían no haberse llevado muy bien, pero de grandes podría decirse que las cosas habían mejorado y Draco estaba bastante apegado a él. Con la excusa de hablar con el chico se había enterado que Lord Voldemort estaba de vuelta en su vieja base y en vez de ir directo a Dumbledore, decidió ver si podía recuperar la confianza de 'su Señor'.

Por eso en esos momentos estaba intentando calmar sus nervios mientras caminaba por la desierta mansión Riddle. Y a pesar de los muchos cuartos en desuso, la mansión tenía ese aire a limpio que dejaba saber que estaba habitada.

Cuando pasó por una de las puertas del jardín estuvo a punto de ignorarlas en favor de seguir buscando al dueño de la mansión, pero un pico de energía oscura erizó sus cabellos y sacudió levemente las ventanas. Venía desde el jardín.

Severus normalmente no era del tipo de dejarse guiar por la curiosidad, pero esa era una de esas situaciones en donde la información era vital, por lo que con sumo cuidado abrió las puertas del patio para que no hicieran ruido y salió a investigar la fuente de tal deliciosa energía.

La vista que lo saludó fue sin duda una de las más abrumadoras de su vida. En medio del amplio jardín un niño estaba arrodillado mirando directamente a Lily, ¡SU Lily! Ella se veía tan hermosa como siempre a pesar de la falta de color que convenía con ser un espíritu. Severus podía describir de memoria el color de sus ojos y el de sus cabellos, no le costaba para nada imaginarlos en el espíritu de su amada.

Cuando finalmente logró su cabeza funcionar y obligar a sus ojos a moverse de Lily, pudo observar que detrás del espectro había lo que parecía una especie de ventana al otro mundo, o eso imaginaba Severus que era esa cosa hecha de energía, en forma oval. Las manos de Lily por otro lado acariciaban tiernamente el rostro del joven, un Nigromante sin lugar a dudas, y eso no hizo más que terminar por confundir al profesor de pociones.

¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Podía ser el supuesto hijo de Lord Voldemort que tanto barbullaba Draco? Si era así, podía entender el deseo de Voldemort de tener a su lado a un Nigromante, sin necesidad de estar emparentados... pero sin embargo el rubio aseguraba que era hablante de Parsel. ¿Y por qué el niño había llamado a Lily de todos los espíritus? Era evidente que había algo en todo eso, y un algo muy importante, que Severus no sabía.

Caminando muy silenciosamente hacia atrás hizo su camino hacia la salida. No estaba en el estado mental correcto para hablar con Voldemort, mucho menos con Dumbledore. Necesitaba pensar muy cuidadosamente cual iba a ser el siguiente paso que diera... Si tan sólo hubiera podido escuchar de qué estaban hablando...

* * *

**N/A: **Y sí, ahí se termina, me gusta el suspenso :P Sentía que el capi estaba quedando medio soso... lo sintieron pesado o soy sólo yo que quiero poner a Harry en Hogwarts de nuevo?  
Respecto a lo que pasó en el capi... Tom tenía que explicarle lo que sabía a Harry para intentar recobrar la fe del pequeño, pero aún así Harry necesitaba asegurarse y terminó usando el anillo para llamar a Lily (imaginé que no querrían ver la escena dos veces, así que sólo la vimos desde la perspectiva de Sevvie jojo).  
La personalidad de Harry siempre fue un poco cortante, fue algo que noté bastante al releer el primer libro así que aquí tenemos el resultado de la frustración, un año de estress, frustración sexual y hormonas XD Aunque me temo que lo de poner apodos le va a quedar... eso de poder por una vez comportarse como un niño y molestar a la gente de su alrededor... le está tomando gusto.  
Severus y Narcisa... la verdad no planeaba poner sus historias, pero de alguna manera salió el explicar cómo se sentían... de hecho no planeaba sacar a Cissa para nada, pero ella insistió. También planeaba poner a Bella molestando, pero me pareció que había pasado muy poco tiempo para eso, así que para el próximo cap la idea es: Harry conociendo a los otros Sly, la desición de Sevvie, Bella molestando y algo de perversión sexual :P (con suerte, el último cap sobre las vacaciones de primer año)

**Reviewers:**  
_Alexander_: XD gracias! La verdad es que lo compadezco... pasar de vivir con el Lord Oscuro hablando de temas super interesantes a esos dos... Creo que Harry va a disfrutar inmensamente de mostrarle a Ron quien es en realidad. Como ves, la usó, pero simplemente para hablar con ella... Tom nunca le permitiría nada cerca del suicidio o depresión y si bien Harry aprecia enormemente lo que su madre hizo por él, vagamente la recuerda... en cambio Tom es algo mucho más presente. Me alegro que no te haya decepcionado el capi, es importante tu opinión, sueles dejar reviews interesantes ^^  
_Dafne_: Es todo culpa de Dumbledore, y si creyera ciegamente luego el viejo podría hacerle creer cualquier otra cosa... un sufrimiento necesario. Gracias por tu review ^^  
_Kali_: Gracias como siempre por tus reviews ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Warnings del cap: Bella, Snape, y citrus. No entre ellos! (esa sí que es una de esas parejas que no debería estar permitida...)

* * *

Tom acarició los largos cabellos de su pequeño, el cual se había quedado dormido en sus brazos después de haber estado llorando contra su pecho cerca de una hora. El encuentro con su madre había sido un fuerte golpe emocional después de haber sufrido el maltrato de sus tíos durante 9 años de su vida.

A pesar de la culpabilidad del vampiro respecto a su condición de huérfano, no podía dejar de pensar en lo horroroso que sería que sólo James Potter lo hubiera criado. Nunca se lo diría a su pequeño, pero lo prefería huérfano a enano arrogante y malcriado.

La respuesta de Lily no era para nada inesperada, para él había sido tan obvio como sumar 2+2, pero Harry no era tan cínico y necesitaba comprobar por sí mismo que la Luz no era necesariamente el lado de los buenos. De hecho, para Tom no había 'buenos' y 'malos', lo que había era quienes se ensuciaban las manos para conseguir lo que querían y los que no.

Podía recordar claramente esa noche y no era difícil imaginar el final:

"¡Lily, toma a Harry y huye! ¡Es él, corre, yo lo detendré!" la voz del auror Potter había resonado del otro lado de la puerta justo el instante después de que las barreras alrededor de la casa cayeran. Ya en ese entonces tendría que haber sospechado, pero en su sobre-excitación por la próxima victoria no había considerado que las barreras eran demasiado débiles, y que la máxima seguridad recaía en un encantamiento Fidelius con el pequeño traidor como guardián.

Si a él como Lord Oscuro le trajeran un bebé que está profetizado derrotar a la Luz, él mismo se ocuparía de proteger al niño en su mansión con hechizos que sólo él pudiera romper. Pero como siempre su gran mente fallaba en el momento de la acción y no analizaba las situaciones lo suficiente por exceso de seguridad y arrogancia.

Había volado la puerta de un hechizo y entrado con gran gracia y un aire de malevolencia acentuado gracias a su túnica negra agitándose alrededor de su cuerpo por la magia que le recorría y antes de que Potter pudiera finalizar un encantamiento el rayo verde se dirigía en su dirección, impactando en el pecho y haciéndolo caer como una muñeca de trapo en el piso. Realmente era difícil no ser arrogante cuando acababa de matar a un auror renombrado antes de que pudiera llegar a atacarlo.

Lily había corrido escaleras arriba a buscar a su hijo, el cual se encontraba en la cuna. Evidentemente dormían tranquilos confiando en que Dumbledore los protegería si se daban el lujo de perder de vista a su bebé sin temor a un secuestro o una entrada por el cuarto del niño.

Se había tomado su tiempo para subir las escaleras -un Lord no corre-, y al llegar se encontró con la desconcertante imagen de una bruja sin su varita, simplemente intentando servir de escudo a su hijo utilizando su propio cuerpo.

Ella le había rogado que dejara vivir a su hijo, ofreciéndose libremente a ejecución en esperanza de que supliera como intercambio. En ese instante le había parecido un comportamiento ridículo, pero ahora era evidente que Dumbledore nunca les dijo la verdad a los Potter ni a los Longbottom, probablemente el maldito viejo sólo les había dicho que tenía razones para creer que Voldemort iba tras su familia sin especificar que sólo quería a los niños y ni hablar de la profecía.

Harto de la actitud de la pelirroja la había desmayado con un rápido hechizo y en cuanto el cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo se encontró con los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto nunca. Algunos decían que eran los ojos de Lily, otros no estaban tan ciegos como para ver que la mujer nunca tuvo unos ojos tan impresionantes.

El niño de sólo un año lo miró impasible por unos momentos hasta que estiró una mano hacia él pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo levantara, pero él estaba demasiado confundido por la fuerza de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo como para hacer caso. Poco después vino la realización de que el pequeño Harry era su pareja destinada, su alma gemela, y como tal había nacido con el poder para derrotarlo: profecía resuelta.

Ni siquiera se paró a medir sus acciones, su enorme posesividad respecto a lo que era suyo por derecho hizo que se enfocara demasiado en marcar a su pareja y muy poco en percibir sus alrededores.

Dumbledore atacó traicioneramente por la espalda, no que se sorprendiera, y todo lo demás que podía recordar era un terrible dolor. Pero sabía lo que seguía: Dumbledore había tomado la vida de Lily, probablemente diciendo algo como "lo siento, mi muchacha, pero es por el Bien Mayor. Harry no puede crecer con una madre amorosa o no será capaz de cumplir su destino y derrotar a Voldemort".

Luego probablemente había tomado a Harry y... ¿y qué? ¿Destruir la casa porque sí? ¿O es que en ese momento tomó la capa de James Potter y destruyó la casa para que nadie revisara y hallara el hurto? Sólo podía suponer, pero había algo indiscutible: Dumbledore tenía muchas cuentas que pagar y cuando llegara el momento el golpe vendría de donde menos se imagina.

* * *

Harry había ido a la casa de los Zabini con el cabello largo atado en la nuca y un glamour en los ojos que le daba un color verde-azulado ya que a Tom no le gustaba cómo se veía el azul puro en sus pupilas y no quería ponerlo en peligro con rojo o verde.

Llevaba puesta una túnica gris oscuro con detalles en azul y un colgante en forma de serpiente que permitiría a Tom localizarlo en todo momento mientras lo tuviera puesto. Harry opinaba que el mayor estaba ligeramente paranoico respecto a dejarlo salir solo.

Lucius no había estado feliz de haber sido elegido niñera, pero a la vez sabía que sería un error subestimar la situación. El Lord Oscuro parecía considerar que de ser descubierta la existencia de Raven, éste podría ser atacado, y Lucius no iba a arriesgarse a la ira de Voldemort sólo por arrogancia.

Harry encontraba mucho más divertidos a los mini-Slytherin que a sus molestos compañeros del 'trío dorado', los niños intentaban imitar a sus padres en el manerismo y las sospechas, probando múltiples acercamientos para sonsacarle información. El Príncipe Oscuro sabía que Draco les había alimentado con todo lo que sabía y ellos estaban ávidos de un pedazo de él.

–_Así que, Raven, ¿cuál es tu asignatura favorita?_ –intentó Pansy mientras sus dedos escalaban por el brazo de Harry intentando pegarse a él como una sopapa.

–_Todas las asignaturas son interesantes con un profesor talentoso. Y me gustaría recuperar mi espacio personal, srta. Parkinson._

–_Oh Raven, tú puedes llamarme Pansy, no seas tímido._

–_No creo que sea timidez, Pansy querida_ –intervino Daphne con diversión.

–_¿Y qué otra razón podría haber? _–saltó la chica a la defensiva mirando al Príncipe con esperanza de que la defendiera.

–_Tanta cercanía a nuestra edad no es correcto, no cuando estás comprometido._

–_Pero yo no estoy comprometida _–respondió la niña agitando las pestañas de modo coqueto.

–_No, pero yo sí _–todos los chicos lo miraron con las bocas abiertas de un modo nada Slytherin.

–_Pe... pero eres muy joven para eso _–balbuceó Draco.

–_Dile eso al Lord Oscuro –_respondió divertido Raven sabiendo que interpretarían que él había arreglado un matrimonio para su hijo y no que estaba comprometido con el Lord Oscuro mismo.

–_Oh, pero eso es tan injusto contigo _–Pansy ya se le estaba colgando de nuevo con la excusa de consolarlo.

–_Para nada, yo estoy muy complacido con mi compromiso. Es uno de los seres más hermosos que haya visto nunca y me gustaría no tener que esperar por ser menor._

Los demás no sólo se veían sorprendidos sino directamente sin habla. En sus mentes infantiles imaginaban una mujer muy sensual con la cual el Lord Oscuro lo hubiera comprometido por conveniencia política.

Pansy se veía muy decepcionada y sorprendentemente Daphne también, Harry encontraba muy graciosa la situación y apenas podía detener una sonrisa de mostrarse en su rostro.

–_Si me permiten... _–dijo moviéndose hacia la mesa de bebidas para descansar un poco de las constantes preguntas. Mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el líquido antes de sevirse, sintió a alguien aproximarse a él lenta y cuidadosamente.

Harry fingió no haber notado la presencia inspeccionándolo, esperando a que la otra persona hiciera conocida su presencia por propia voluntad, pero eso no ocurría así que aburrido finalmente se giró para hallarse de frente con un hombre de cabellos negros, lacios y grasosos.

–_Severus Snape... _–saludó con voz aburrida y caminó para alejarse de él cuando una mano agarró su brazo. El Príncipe Oscuro fulminó con la mirada a su profesor, no gustándole el contacto físico.

–_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

–_Si usaras algo para que el cabello no te quede grasoso por los vapores de los calderos quizá no lo habría adivinado, pero cualquier idiota con tu descripción podría adivinarlo con sólo mirar tu cabeza._

Snape parecía visiblemente ofendido, pero realmente... tenía que existir algún producto para el pelo o algo que evitara que le quedase de tal manera, no le haría mal cuidar un poco su aspecto a pesar de su soltería.

–_¿Quién eres?_

–_Raven. Un placer, supongo_ –respondió cínicamente el menor.

–_¿Raven?_

–_Sí, como los cuervos... sugeriría que me suelte antes de que grite..._

Snape bufó y soltó al menor, quedándose mirándolo con duda, aparentemente el hombre quería hacer algún tipo de aproximación a su tema de interés pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y estaba impacientando a Harry.

–_No tengo todo el día para ti, pero déjame que te advierta que es momento en que te decidas para qué lado vas a jugar y mientras lo piensas, retén la información para ti mismo o vas a pagarlo muy caro. Tu tiempo se acaba cuando el Lord Oscuro anuncie su regreso, ten cuidado con lo que haces, sabré si has soltado la lengua a Dumbledore._

Con ese último aviso dejó al profesor de pociones congelado en él lugar, preguntándose qué sabía y cómo podría vigilarlo. El niño se estaba volviendo un misterio mayor minuto a minuto y Severus no estaba seguro cómo debería manejar la situación.

Observando al niño interactuar con sus pares tuvo la extraña sensación de que el chico era mucho más de lo que se veía y el recuerdo de qué lo retenía al lado de la Luz hizo que su sangre se congelara, no veía salida para su situación, estaba muerto pensara como lo pensara. A menos claro, que lograra que el Lord Oscuro y Harry Potter estuvieran en el mismo lado...

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Voldemort había matado sin piedad a su bella Lily a pesar de haberle rogado. Pero entonces... ¿por qué Lily había acariciado al joven nigromante tan amorosamente? De nuevo sentía que había algo podrido en todo el asunto. ¿El niño había puesto un escenario para él? Sólo podía comprobarlo hablando con Lily él mismo, pero si no era así... Raven no parecía saber que lo había visto.

Luchó contra la urgencia de acorralar al niño y exigir respuestas, pensar no le serviría de nada sin entender por completo lo que ocurría. Pero no era el lugar ni el momento para ello, había sido paciente por años, podía serlo un poco más hasta la siguiente vez con Raven, estaba seguro de que llegaría con el tiempo, sus habilidades con las pociones lo hacían muy valioso para ambos lados.

Mientras tanto... empezaría a vigilar más de cerca a Potter para ver si existía la mínima posibilidad de volver oscuro al niño si llegara el caso de necesidad. Severus realmente dudaba que existiese chance de algo así, el mocoso era el perfecto Gryffindor, con padres que odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Oscuridad.

¿A qué dios había enfadado Severus para que le tocaran las peores y más imposibles tareas? Seguramente a uno muy hijo de puta vengativo... y después la gente se preguntaba por qué no tenía vida sexual, con metas así no tenía ni tiempo ni motivación para darse una mano siquiera.

* * *

Tom sabía que era un error dejar ir a su pequeño a esa fiesta. Estaba seguro que algo iba a salir mal, muy mal, y tenía razón: Harry había aprendido a bailar. Bueno, eso por sí sólo no sonaba tan malo, lo realmente malo era el hecho de que había descubierto que su cuerpo tenía una habilidad innata para moverse tan fluidamente como en el Quidditch.

El vampiro tomó un trago largo de su vaso de vino sin despegar los ojos de la pecaminosa figura danzando a su alrededor mientras se quitaba la ropa tarareando suavemente el compás. Con un gruñido se paró tirando al suelo una carcajeante Nagini que empezó a sisear enojada por el golpe y por un momento estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre el menudo adolescente pero se retuvo justo a tiempo, si lo agarraba en ese momento no sería capaz de detenerse.

Con un bulto visible en la túnica se abalanzó hacia el baño abriendo el agua fría mientras desaparecía sus ropas y poniendo hechizos para mantener la puerta cerrada y silenciada, nadie debía saber el estado al que Harry lo había reducido para tener que atender su no-tan-pequeño problema con la mano.

El ojiverde miró decepcionado la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras el Lord Oscuro y trató de abrirla para espiar pero esta no se movía, había visto los ojos del vampiro seguir cada uno de sus movimientos y estuvo seguro de que iba a besarlo, pero eso no ocurrió y no entendía el por qué.

–_Nagini, ¿qué hace ahí dentro?_

–_Calmándose para no devorarte, mi pequeña cría _–la serpiente sonaba divertida.

–_Hm, pero si él normalmente se alimenta de mí sin problema..._

–_No comerte de esa manera, pequeño, me refería a que está en celo._

Harry parpadeó, no conocía esa palabra y con curiosidad corrió hacia la biblioteca a buscarla. Había varias definiciones, cada una bastante distante de la otra pero sólo una pertenecía al ámbito animal como la serpiente solía hablar y eso guió al niño a buscar el resto de las palabras que no iba entendiendo, olvidando momentáneamente al vampiro por su fascinación en lo que acababa de descubrir.

* * *

Harry se restregó los ojos suavemente, el glamour en ellos a veces hacía que sus pupilas ardieran levemente. Tom sólo lo sacaba por la noche al estar en la seguridad de sus habitaciones y Harry creía que el mayor sólo lo hacía porque le gustaba el color original de sus ojos.

La noche anterior Lucius había ido a dar su reporte de los progresos respecto a la mujer que habían intercambiado por Bellatrix y el Lord Oscuro había entrado sutilmente en la mente del rubio para descubrir que Draco no había seguido el consejo de Raven aún, pero de cuando en cuando miraba de manera extraña a su padre y éste no comprendía lo que pasaba, cosa que divertía a ambos líderes enormemente.

Actualmente era 30 de Julio y Harry estaba encantado con la perspectiva de pasar su doceavo cumpleaños con el vampiro. Él, en su persona original, no podía tener nada que Tom le hubiera regalado, pero como Raven era bastante malcriado al respecto, su armario rebosaba de ropas caras, libros y accesorios. Por lo tanto el pequeño estaba esperando recibir algo más... físico.

Abrió la puerta del estudio del mayor esperando verlo detrás del escritorio lidiando con un montón de pergaminos pero el cuarto estaba vacío con la excepción de Nagini durmiendo frente a la chimenea.

Frunciendo el ceño se preguntó si su pareja estaría en reunión con Lucius y se dirigió a la "sala del trono" donde usualmente Voldemort se reunía con sus seguidores. Al llegar allí se topó con una vista de lo más desagradable:

Tom, SU Tom, estaba sentado en la silla-trono en el centro del cuarto con una mujer morena de rulos tirada a sus pies con sus manos reptando por los muslos del joven y apuesto Lord Oscuro.

–_Mi Lord... estoy tan agradecida por haber sido rescatada de ese horrible lugar. Por favor, déjeme demostrarle mi gratitud..._ –ronroneó Bellatrix tirándose más aún sobre su amo.

Harry vio rojo de la ira que colmó su cuerpo haciendo arder sus venas y la temperatura del cuarto descendió drásticamente ante la magia del menor desatada.

–_No sabía que en la agenda de los Lores Oscuros estaba el tirarse a sus seguidores _–soltó ácidamente entrando en el cuarto.

Bellatrix se apartó de Voldemort confundida para girarse a mirar al pequeño intruso con sorpresa que pronto fue reemplazada por un vicioso entrecerrar de ojos.

El vampiro por su parte maldecía su suerte para que Harry justo hubiera llegado en ese momento– _Raven, estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de quién me acompaña. Bella, tengo el placer de introducirte a Raven, el Príncipe Oscuro._

Harry se sentó en el regazo del mayor en un intento de marcar su territorio y se removió buscando señales de excitación debajo de él, sintiendo un ligero alivio al no encontrar ninguna o hubieran rodado cabezas.

Bellatrix reparó en las palabras de su señor, los ojos del niño y las facciones aristocráticas no pudiendo creer lo que aquello implicaba.

–_¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Trixie? _–soltó el niño con malicia y Tom hubiera encontrado el sobrenombre divertido si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía que más tarde le tocaría a él enfrentar la furia de Harry.

–_¡¿Trixie? _–la voz de Bellatrix sonaba bastante horrorizada para alguien que siempre gustaba de poner motes tontos a otros.

–_Trixie _–confirmó Harry con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión–. _Ahora, si tu presencia aquí era simplemente para deshonrar tu matrimonio comportándote como una cualquiera, sugiero que des media vuelta y te vayas. Te aseguro que no soy la clase de ser con el que quieres cruzarte, y como vuelva a saber que has puesto un dedo de más al Lord Oscuro desearás estar de vuelta en Azkaban y lejos de mi alcance._

La mujer miró insegura al Lord Oscuro y éste estoicamente asintió– _El título de Príncipe Oscuro no es decorativo, si tengo que elegir entre ustedes, Raven siempre estará primero. Déjanos, estoy seguro de que Narcissa puede ponerte al tanto de lo ocurrido durante la última década._

La mortífaga hizo una reverencia y le dedicó una sucia mirada a Harry antes de salir.

_~Y tú... ~_siseó el más joven en un amenazante tono mientras se giraba a mirar a su pareja. Lentamente comenzaba a poder distinguir el suave silbido que acompañaba el Parsel.

_~No pensaba ni deseaba aceptar su oferta, no necesitas reaccionar de esa manera, es a ti al único que deseo ~_y para probar su punto se inclinó a besar al menor sólo para ser esquivado.

_~No te vi quitándotela de encima._

_~Es una de mis más fieles seguidoras, pensaba rechazarla más gentilmente que empujándola al piso ~_esbozó una sonrisa arrogante_~. Aunque no puedo decir que me desagrade el resultado final de esto. Verte marcando territorio de esa manera... ~_soltó un siseo muy parecido a los que hacía Nagini cuando encontraba un sitio especialmente cálido–. _Harry, tengo malas noticias_ –dejó caer el Parsel y su sonrisa.

El menor observó sorprendido el abatimiento en los ojos rojos– _¿Qué sucedió?_

–_Tienes que volver a lo de los Dursley hoy._

–_¡¿Qué? ¡No! Tú estás haciendo esto porque quieres quedarte a solas con esa perra. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que tú nunca... nunca..._ –pareció perdido en como explicar lo que quería decir– _nunca reaccionas como yo cuando me muerdes?_

Tom abrazó a su pequeño el cual se resistió fieramente al gesto, pero el mayor no cedió– _No, no, esto no tiene nada que ver con Bellatrix y lo último que quiero es tener que mandarte lejos. Por alguna extraña razón un elfo doméstico ha estado robando tu correspondencia y los Weasley piensan que algo te ha ocurrido y van a ir a rescatarte. El golem sólo se ha enterado hoy hace poco y yo pude recuperar las cartas y así saber que piensan pasar tarde por la noche _–sonrió ligeramente–, _y respecto a eyacular... eres joven e inexperto, a mí me toma un poco más que a ti llegar a tal punto._

–_¿Tengo que... irme ahora? ¿No pasaré mi cumpleaños contigo?_ –los ojos rojos del glamour se volvieron cristalinos y acuosos.

–_Oh, precioso, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, en lo de los Weasley será realmente difícil para mí verte. Ya sabes que si fuera por mí no te irías de mi lado nunca más _–besó con suavidad el rostro del menor, colocando las manos debajo de la túnica acariciando la piel de manera sensual y reconfortante.

–_¿Entonces puedo tener mi regalo antes de irme?_ –preguntó Harry con una carita realmente adorable.

–_Lo siento, pensaba llevarte afuera _–Tom se sentía mal de no poder reconfortar a su pareja y verlo tan estresado por la junta de eventos.

–_Hay algo que puedes darme. Quiero... _–vaciló un momento antes de parecer tomar nuevo valor–_ quiero que tengamos sexo._

Decir que Tom fue tomado por sorpresa era subestimar, aunque lo tendría que haber visto venir. Su pequeña pareja se sentía insegura respecto a sus capacidades para llenar el aspecto sexual de la relación y la invasión de territorio por parte de Bellatrix había echado más leña al fuego.

Si se negaba ahora y lo mandaba lejos de él durante 10 meses... sería absolutamente desastroso, no quería ni pensar qué tipo de venganza pondría sobre su cabeza. Pero tomarlo tan pequeño y en un estado de estrés tampoco era buena idea. Esbozando una sonrisa astuta se regodeó ante una súbita idea.

–_Muy bien, ¿qué tipo de sexo te gustaría?_

Harry lo miró abriendo y cerrando la boca sin entender– _¿Te estás burlando de mí?_

–_Para nada, amor. Simplemente quería saber si tenías algo en especial en mente. Con el tiempo te mostraré los distintos tipos de sexo, pero por ahora viendo que no tenemos demasiado tiempo, ¿te parece que elija yo?_

El menor lo miró desconfiado, había algo en esa sonrisa que le decía que Tom de alguna manera estaba haciendo trampa y Harry se lamentaba no haber investigado más a fondo. Él no tenía idea de que hubiera distintos tipos de sexo.

Asintió lentamente, inseguro en cómo el vampiro podría estar timándolo al respecto e inmediatamente fue tomado de la mano y arrastrado hasta la habitación que compartían. Apenas la puerta cerró detrás de ellos sintió el glamour caer y antes de que se pudiera girar un abrazo poderoso lo rodeó.

–_He estado pensando... _–Tom ronroneó seductoramente junto a su oído, logrando ponerle la piel de gallina– _que me gusta bastante tu aspecto con el pelo largo y sería sospechoso si de pronto fueras bien alimentado por los Dursley, así que hice un aro con un glamour especial que no será detectado y no necesitará renovarse. Podrás mantener tu aspecto aunque tendrás que usar tus gafas._

Harry lo escuchaba vagamente, distraído por la cercanía hasta que un dolor punzante en el labio inferior lo espabiló de golpe. Con un grito ahogado tocó el labio topándose con una viscosa y rojiza sustancia que pronto reconoció como su sangre.

–_¿Qué-? ¡Tom!_ –miró fúrico al mayor a punto de exigir una explicación sobre qué se supone que estaba haciendo lastimándolo de esa manera cuando se topó con la mirada entre hambrienta y lujuriosa del vampiro, con los ojos rojos fijos en su labio sangrante.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo fue empujado hasta la cama con Tom encima de él, una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y los brazos sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza– _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

–_¿No dijiste que querías sexo?_ –ronroneó el mayor.

–_No dije que quería algún juego enfermizo en el cual me lastimaras_ –espetó entrecerrando los ojos.

El mayor parpadeó un momento sorprendido y luego sonrió divertido– _Es una interesante idea, pero no fue eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo _–con un dedo fue a tocar en el sitio que había lastimado y Harry se sorprendió al notar que había algo duro y frío interponiéndose entre el dedo y su labio–. _Te puse un aro. Normalmente se utilizan en las orejas, razón por la cual sería fácil que te lo descubrieran si lo usas allí, es un área muy expuesta en cambio tus labios deberían ser sólo míos._

Harry esquivó el siguiente beso notando que el vampiro no estaba muy enfocado en las explicaciones cuando él no entendía nada– _¿Cuál es la razón de ello?_

–_Un glamour que se activa con el comando "morsmordre" en parsel. Te verás como tu antiguo 'yo', es prácticamente indetectable y no perderá fuerza. Pensaba ponerle más opciones, pero la intervención de Weasley ha hecho que me quedara sin tiempo_ –con eso explicado lamió los restos de sangre de manera seductora.

Harry se removió nervioso hasta que la lengua penetró en su boca y comenzaron a batallar por el control, algo con lo que él estaba familiarizado. Mientras distraía al niño con besos, mágicamente el Lord Oscuro hizo desaparecer las ropas de su pareja. Tom bajó la mano por la piel desnuda y el pequeño casi pegó un salto de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

–_Tom... _–el tono era tembloroso pero sabía que el menor era increíblemente terco y si sugería parar obtendría una fea reacción.

–_Tranquilo mi pequeño, no voy a hacer nada que no te guste, y si quieres parar simplemente debes decirlo y prometo que lo haré _–miró a los ojos verdes para significar que realmente lo haría y comenzó a besar la mejilla a su presa, de manera suave pero pecaminosa, usando la parte interna de sus labios y bajando para raspar los colmillos en la tierna piel del cuello.

–_Tom... _–esta vez su nombre fue pronunciado con deseo y las pequeñas manos se cerraron en su túnica, tirando hacia abajo en un intento de que lo mordiera, pero el vampiro no le dio el gusto y continuó bajando por su cuerpo hacia el pecho, lamiendo sus tetillas levemente mientras el pequeño hacía un sonido estrangulado ante la extraña sensación provocada.

El mayor rió con suavidad, con esa voz tan sensual, grave y sedosa que poseía. Con suavidad mordisqueó los rosados botones hasta que sobresalían firmemente en su pecho. Satisfecho bajó por el abdomen dejando un rastro de saliva con la lengua, mientras una de sus manos delineaba el costado del cuerpo del menor, donde ya no se notaban tan fácilmente las costillas.

Dobló en su trayectoria para evitar el ahora erecto miembro y se dirigió a la tierna carne del muslo. Jugando suavemente con los dientes y la lengua, divirtiéndose al ver como temblaba incontrolablemente la sensible zona, arrancando un nada digno sonido de frustración de su presa.

Cuando finalmente decidió complacer a su pareja y abandonar los muslos para atender la carne caliente y pulsante se encargó de que cada movimiento fuera increíblemente lento. Podía sentir la mirada esmeralda sobre sí mientras sacaba la lengua antes de dar una rápida y sorpresiva lamida a lo largo de la entrepierna del menor.

–_Oh..._ –fue todo lo que soltó Harry mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás ante la nueva sensación. Al escuchar las risas del mayor apenas se contuvo de pegarle, estaba jugando con él de una manera despreciable y...– _Aouhh_ –gritó de placer cuando sintió el calor húmedo engullirlo por completo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

El vampiro succionó moviendo la lengua de manera habilidosa a pesar de no tener exactamente práctica en esa materia en particular, pero por la forma en la que Harry se removía y gemía adivinaba que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

Una pequeña mano agarró sus cabellos y tiró fuertemente de ellos, haciendo gruñir al de ojos carmesí. Sin poder dar más aviso que ese el cuerpo del ojiverde convulsionó en éxtasis, acabando en la boca del vampiro quien tragó con tranquilidad, mirando divertido a su mortificada pareja que lo miraba con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

Por unos momentos el menor se dejó yacer como un cuerpo sin vida, tirado en la cama disfrutando las ondas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. El vampiro se sentó a su lado a mirarle en una junta de cariño y lujuria.

–_Tom..._

–_¿Sí?_

–_Me engañaste._

El mayor rió con suavidad– _¿En qué te basas para acusarme de tal cosa?_

–_Tú no... no... _–se sonrojó y señaló el prominente bulto en los pantalones del mayor.

–_Oh, estaba esperando que te recuperases._

Con el sonrojo aún en las mejillas miró perplejo al de ojos rojos– _¿Entonces todavía vamos a...?_

Tom asintió divertido y se paró, tomando la túnica negra de los costados y tirando hacia arriba hasta sacarla de su cabeza y tirarla al suelo. Podría haberlo hecho con magia, pero sabía que de esa manera tendría mucho más efecto. Sonrió arrogante al ver como su pequeño admiraba cada una de las líneas de su pecho y dejó caer los pantalones para quedar completamente desnudo.

Harry quien no esperaba eso se sonrojó e inseguro se acercó al vampiro en cuatro patas yendo directamente a devolver el favor cuando fue detenido por una mano en su barbilla antes de que unos exigentes labios cubrieran los suyos.

–_No creo que estés listo todavía para eso, pequeño _–ronroneó el mayor al romper el beso, sonriendo con diversión ante la mirada de indignación que estaba recibiendo.

–_¿Entonces qué se supone que haga?_

El vampiro se mordió los labios para evitar decir algo inadecuado– _Simplemente quédate así _–instruyó mientras rodeaba la cama y se colocaba encima de Harry, quien se mantenía en cuatro patas sobre la cama, ahora notablemente nervioso. Con un movimiento seco de la rodilla hizo que cerrara las piernas de golpe para descubrir algo entre sus muslos.

El ojiverde miró hacia abajo perplejo y luego se giró a mirar el rostro de su pareja, quien se encontraba casi ronroneante de placer en la posición que estaba. Cuando Tom finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró, sintió como su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo.

–_¿Tom?_ –preguntó vacilante.

–_Simplemente mantén las piernas así, amor_ –susurró el otro y para hacerle entender suavemente comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, consciente de la mirada fascinada de su pequeño amante mirando cada pequeño gesto de placer.

Cuando una mano tentativamente comenzó a acariciar la punta de su miembro perdió el control para reducir sus movimientos y gruñiendo embistió con rapidez, jadeando ante las olas de placer producidas por el calor y la insana suavidad de las piernas del adolescente. Podía sentir como Harry volvía a estar duro por lo que se sostuvo con una mano y la otra comenzó a dar placer al menor.

Sin poder resistirlo más clavó los colmillos en el cuello expuesto y comenzó a beber el delicioso elixir, sintiendo como algo caliente mojaba su mano, haciéndole apurar la velocidad entre las sacudidas y los gemidos de placer del cuerpo debajo del suyo.

Harry en medio de la bruma de placer fue levemente consciente de que los jadeos de Tom de pronto se convertían en gemidos-gruñidos y los colmillos dejaban su cuello cuando con un estremecimiento el mayor alcanzaba el climax y casi desplomaba encima suyo, apenas sosteniéndose con el codo.

Una enorme sonrisa se expandió en el rostro del Príncipe Oscuro. Finalmente lo había hecho, había tenido a Tom jadeando de placer y lo había convencido de estar con él. Se le tiró encima y lo besó efusivamente. Todavía tenía que deshacerse de Bellatix, pero ahora se sentía un poco más seguro.

* * *

–_No quiero esa perra cerca tuyo mientras yo no estoy aquí para vigilarte _–amenazó el menor, ya vestido y con el glamour, listo para salir.

–_¿Qué soy, un perro?_

–_Sabes bien a lo que me refiero._

–_No te preocupes, Rodolphus está por ser liberado, él la mantendrá a raya. Arreglé un buzón de correo para Raven de modo que las lechuzas de dirigirán ahí en caso de que alguien te escriba. Cuando estés seguro de que estás solo puedes llamar a Fiery, el elfo doméstico, para que te lleve y traiga el correo. Desde el buzón envían las lechuzas y pago la cuenta mensualmente. Pero asegurate de tener absoluto cuidado cuando lo haces, no quiero estar todo el año sin saber de ti, pero tampoco que te arriesgues sin razón._

Antes de que pudiera seguir con interminables explicaciones el menor saltó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente– _Odio la idea de tener que irme._

–_Lo sé, pequeño, mi oferta de secuestro está todavía en pie._

Harry soltó un bufido exasperado– _Sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto pero: no, Tom._

El vampiro dio un suspiro dramático y lo abrazó para Aparecerlos en lo de los Dursley. Nagini iba a estar muy disgustada cuando volviera de cazar y descubriera que no se había podido despedir. ¿Quizá podía encajarle el golem y esperar que no notara la diferencia y no lo molestase hasta la insanidad?

* * *

**A/N:** Sé que me tardé, pero comenté en la actua de MDP un review aniquiló mi inspiración para todas mis historias. A pesar de todo espero que les haya gustado ^^ Me han pedido pareja para Severus (Drucila) si tienen opiniones al respecto es el momento de decir con quién les gustaría verlo :P

**Reviewers:**

_Daphne10_: XD gracias ^^ espero que te siga gustando.

_Kari_: normalmente actualizo más rápido, sólo que hubo incidente inesperado como comenté más arriba. Bueno, no vas a tener que esperar a 7mo año, pero todavía falta para que se revele, Harry necesita poder pelear en la batalla y es muy inexperto para eso todavía.

_Kirimi-1999_: Jajajaja es raro pensar que Tom podría ser convertido, no? Pero es taaaan sexy. Bueno no, no en todas mis historias Harry tiene que soportar a los Dursley, pasa que las que tengo con James y Lily vivos aún no están terminadas. Lo cierto es que me gusta que Tom lo salve de los Dursley :P Pero juro que tengo historias en que eso no pasa XD Genial! Es bueno saber que dudan. Bah, no era taaaan interesante la parte de Lily (por eso nos cuenta Tom :P), pero no va a ser lo último que veamos de ella, y ahí sí que vamos a leerla a ella ^^

_Debauchi_: Wow, gracias por tus review cap por cap! Bueno, Harry ha sufrido lo mismo que Tom, y ambos eran maduros ya desde pequeños por eso, se entienden más que nadie por el pasado común. Ambos son muy devotos a sus parejas por pensar que nunca tendrían a nadie que los amara y eso los hace más tolerables y amorosos entre ellos. Me alegro de que te parezca creíble ^^ Tom mató sólo a James, así que la culpa de que haya sido lanzado a los Dursley la tira a Dumbles, y entiende que eran enemigos de guerra. Emocionalmente está mucho más atado a su madre que a su padre, por lo cual se enfoca en lo que Tom le da Ahora y no lo que pasó hace diez años, es un chico maduro ^^. ¿Quién iba a decir que Voldie terminaría como héroe de cliché? XD

_Drucila_: No te preocupes, Harry se asegurará de que les sea fieles a ellos ^^ Con quién te gustaría ver a Severus? No había pensado ponerle pareja en este fic, pero no tengo problema en hacerlo ^^ Espero que este cap no haya arruinado tu idea de la sexualidad entre ellos, sólo creo que es la reacción más natural para Harry, y bueno, no se van a ver durante 10 meses más...

_Luna_: Muchas gracias. Harry va a pasar muy feo tiempo imaginando qué hará Bella ahora que él no está XD

_Kalhisto_: Y seguirá poniendo apodos :P Es parte de la personalidad de Raven, se permite hacer esas cosas porque cree que tiene más sentido actuar así en su imagen de 'príncipe oscuro', cosa que no va en su imagen de 'el niño dorado'.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Después de una década el Lord Oscuro se levanta de nuevo y esta vez va a por Harry antes que Dumbledore. Creature!fic, CHAN, LV/HP

Warnings: AU, creature!Tom, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!Bashing, CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS). Este es un fic a pedido, regalo para una querida amiga que cumple sus 24 años, Maharet3, feliz cumpleaños pervertida! XD

Disclaimer: Harry babea por Tom en segundo año, todos lo sabemos, pero si Harry Potter fuera mío, Harry hubiera seguido babeando el resto de los años. Todo de la multimillonaria J.K., esto es por fans, para fans.

**N/A:** Mil perdones por la enorme tardanza. Me había bloqueado horriblemente en una de las escenas. Pero finalmente ha salido y logré escribir no sólo esa escena sino varias más. Tengo el siguiente cap a la mitad ya ^^. Espero que les guste a pesar de la espera.

* * *

_~ Hueless a apareamiento ~_ apuntó Nagini con un siseo plano pero que de alguna forma lograba demostrar su diversión.

_~ Y tú hueless a tierra y nadie te dissce nada ~_ replicó el vampiro alzando una ceja, cosa que con la falta de cabello en su rostro no se le notaba.

_~ Hueless a frusstrassción... y esstáss de nuevo ussando essa transsformassción tuya ~_

_~ Nagini, querida... he leído un hechisszo muy interessante que hará que sse te caigan los colmilloss_ ~ amenazó entrecerrando los ojos.

_~ Ya veo, ssólo sse resstregaron, no apareamiento ~_ apuntó Nagini mientras huía de la habitación y la furia de su amo. Cuando Harry no estaba ahí volvía a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre.

* * *

Harry por su parte había conocido La Madriguera, es decir, la casa de los Weasley. Ronald parecía bastante avergonzado de su casa, cosa que realmente le parecía ridícula, pero era evidente que el pelirrojo tenía demasiada envidia por el dinero de otros, al ojiverde le daba igual si vivían en una choza o un palacio.

Los gemelos eran bastante agradables, el padre era un dominado por su mujer, uno de esos hombres demasiado blandos para ser respetados por alguien más, pero sin duda lo más extraño era la hermana menor de Ron, que parecía tener un enamoramiento con la fama de Harry y lo espiaba escondida detrás de las puertas y se volvía extremadamente torpe durante su presencia.

Durante la desgnomización, descubrió que Ron era patético lanzando y él tenía muy buena muñeca para ello. Los Weasley aseguraban que los bichos no sufrían durante las lanzadas, sinceramente a Harry le importaba poco, si les doliera hasta hubiera sido más divertido.

No se podía decir que la estuviera pasando realmente mal. Había cosas que lo distraían, pero no era como estar con Tom y Nagini. ¡Y el maldito ghoul podría callarse de vez en cuando y dejarlo dormir!

Lo más interesante fue cuando tragó un puñado de asqueroso polvo Flú y terminó en Callejón Knockturn en vez de Diagon. Algo completamente incomprensible para él porque los nombres no se parecían en nada.

–_No toques nada, Draco _–la sedosa voz de Lucius lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Apostaría a que Draco tocaría algo antes de irse.

–_Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo._

–_Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras_

—_¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente... A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica..._

–_Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos _–Harry apenas pudo acallar la carcajada que amenazó en salir de su boca al escuchar el tono cansino del mayor–, _y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!_

Ah, Lucius tan astuto como siempre... Borgin... ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre? ¿Tom no había dicho algo de trabajar en una tienda...? Merlín, era difícil imaginar a alguien tan refinado y vistoso como Tom trabajando en un sucucho así.

Las noticias acerca de las redadas eran interesantes, las versiones de Arthur Weasley y Lucius no coincidían, eran como el día y la noche, sólo podía imaginar un punto medio: El Ministerio estaba allanando casas en busca de material comprometedor y no encontraban nada interesante. Y Lucius sospechaba que Weasley era el incitador del movimiento, cosa que Harry dudaba, el tipo no tenía suficientes agallas, lo más probable es que Dumbledore tuviera que ver con ello.

Cuando Draco y Lucius salieron, esperó unos momentos para escabullirse hacia la salida. Una bruja casi lo mata de un ataque al corazón al susurrarle al oído si estaba perdido, y Hagrid apareció de pronto agarrándolo del cuello y tirando la bandeja de la bruja. En esos momentos Harry decidió que Hagrid era una bestia bruta.

Después de una ridícula reprimenda sobre estar en ese callejón, e interrogar sobre la sospechosa presencia de Hagrid ahí para recibir una respuesta igual de ridícula, terminó reuniéndose con Hermione y los Weasley. Ron estaba nuevamente celoso de él, esta vez por haber entrado a ese callejón.

Escuchando las charlas del grupo, descubrió que el tema de las redadas era como lo pensaba, y que aparentemente la mayor ambición de Arthur Weasley era agarrar a Lucius en algo. Evidentemente el odio era mutuo.

La escena siguiente con Lockhart en la librería era algo que preferiría borrar eternamente de sus memorias. El tipo se agarró a él como una molesta garrapata y los flashes lo dejaron completamente ciego, de pronto casi se vio aplastado por una absurda cantidad de libros y tanto Ron como Draco lo miraban con envidia. Había algo definitivamente _mal_ con los cerebros de esos dos.

La pelea verbal no duró mucho hasta que Weasley saltó sobre Lucius como una especie de animal salvaje, o un muggle. Tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente la boca para no reírse maniáticamente a carcajadas al ver que Lucius se agarraba a golpes con él. ¡Ohhhh tenía que contarle esto a Tom! Cuando vio el labio partido de Weasley y el ojo morado de Lucius estuvo a punto de tirarse al suelo y rodar de la risa, pero el extraño brillo en los ojos del rubio al devolverle a Ginny un libro congeló toda su diversión. ¿Qué había hecho Lucius?

Realmente no era que le preocupara Ginny, si les pasaba algo a los Weasley le daba igual. Pero ese brillo en la mirada de Lucius... De alguna manera su instinto le decía que había algo soberanamente mal en la actitud del hombre. ¿Debería decirle a Tom o sería preocuparlo por nada?

* * *

Miró frustrado la estúpida barrera cerrada. Estaban llegando tarde, sí, pero eso no implicaba que se cerrase, ¿cómo salían los padres sino? ¿Sería una redada? No creía posible que Tom hiciera algo así... ¿Entonces qué? De pronto se acordó de los recuerdos proporcionados por el golem y el elfo haciendo magia para intentar impedir que fuera a Hogwarts. Uno podía entender la costumbre de los Black de degollar elfos descarriados...

–_¡Harry!_ –la molesta voz del pelirrojo interrumpió sus pensamientos–. _¡El coche!_

–_¿Qué pasa con él?_

–_¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!_

–_Pero yo creía..._

–_Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes..._

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, la idea era tan ridícula que sólo un Gryffindor la podía pensar. Simplemente tenían que avisar al colegio del problema y llegarían incluso antes que los demás. Había otros medios de transporte además del tren, y en último caso, podían viajar al día siguiente.

Pero no le dijo eso a Ron, porque la idea era tan tentadora... Él era Harry Potter, Dumbledore lo necesitaba, se preguntaba si tendría suficiente suerte para lograr que expulsen al pelirrojo, o quizás chocar y que muriese 'por accidente'. La idea tenía mérito.

–_¿Sabes hacerlo volar? _–preguntó con fingida emoción.

* * *

No hubo suerte, nop. No expulsión, no muerte... varita rota no era mucho. Tuvo un momento muy difícil en evitar reírse al ver el artículo sobre el Ford Anglia volador visto por muggles. Oh, casi olvidaba el vociferador amenazando con que una más y lo sacaban del colegio. Realmente no creía que cumplirían sus amenazas, pero no estaba de más intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Su segundo encuentro con Lockhart fue también algo que deseaba borrar de su mente, en especial el _'Harry, Harry, Harry'_ con tonillo condescendiente, el tipo realmente tenía un _grave_ problema mental. ¿Se habría caído de la cuna de pequeño y quedó afectado de por vida? O quizá fue una de las pociones aclaradoras de dientes... o las fijadoras de cabello... o todas juntas las que le quemaron el cerebro.

La clase de Mcgonagall lo dejó algo desconcertado, ¿cómo podía un escarabajo seguir con vida luego de ser transformado a un botón? ¿Por dónde respiraba? La idea de que aparecieran muertos al destransformarlos lo hacía sentir algo inquieto. La idea de morir convertido en una silla le vino a la mente, tendría que investigar más el asunto.

Descubrió que no sólo tenía admiradoras mujeres, como Ginny, sino que ahora tenía un pequeño admirador que tenía un fetiche por sacar fotos. Aparentemente no tenía mucha suerte en conquistas de gente de su edad, a Raven le iba mucho mejor en ese sentido.

La clase de Lockhart fue la cosa más absurda que hubiera visto, el tipo era un absoluto fraude, y tenía la sensación de que simplemente se había inventado todas esas cosas que decía haber hecho. Para colmo de males le tocaba cumplir la detención con él, contestando cartas de sus admiradoras.

Estando en Hogwarts el control sobre él no era tan grande, tuvo que esperar a que todos se durmieran para ponerse la capa de invisibilidad y escabullirse de la torre. Tom le había dicho que en el mismo piso que la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor había un tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y que se lo pasabas tres veces pensando en lo que necesitabas, aparecía una puerta a una habitación oculta.

Sonaba bastante dudoso, pero quién era él para desconfiar de la palabra de Lord Voldemort. Caminó por los pasillos con rapidez, y pronto halló el tapiz. Pasó varias veces delante de éste pensando "necesito un lugar donde poder ver mi correspondencia sin ser descubierto" y momentos después una puerta apareció.

La habitación con la que se encontró era amplia y confortable, tenía una chimenea, unos sillones, una mesa y una cama. No estaba nada mal... Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el sillón– _¡Fiery!_ –llamó al elfo doméstico que se apareció unos momentos después con un suave 'pop'.

–_Buenas noches, joven amo. ¿Qué puede hacer Fiery por el joven amo?_ –el elfo tenía instrucciones de evitar llamarle por un nombre, para no marearle entre "Harry" o "Raven".

–_Hola Fiery, ¿podrías traerme mi correspondencia si es que tengo alguna? _–el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció para traerle dos cartas y un paquete. Revisando notó que una carta era de Draco y lo demás de Tom. Decidió abrir primero la del Malfoy.

_Querido Raven:_

_Cuando fui a la mansión del Lord Oscuro tu padre me dijo que te habías marchado por el resto de las vacaciones. A dónde has ido? Con tu madre? Tendría sentido que tus padres se repartieran las vacaciones, pero no sería mejor que vivieran todos juntos? O es que te has ido a la casa de un amigo? Si es así es muy injusto, ni siquiera te has despedido. Padre dice que no debo preguntarte nada, por qué tanto misterio?_

_Estaba inseguro de si la carta te llegaría, pero Ares es bastante capaz cuando le encargas llevar una carta._

_Pansy y Daphne están muy decepcionadas acerca de tu compromiso, la última reunión se la han pasado imaginando cómo es esa mujer tuya, has tenido suerte de no estar._

_Las vacaciones de invierno la pasarás con tu padre? Avísame si es así, te invitaré a la fiesta que damos todos los años en la mansión._

_Me han hecho el buscador del equipo de mi casa y padre le ha comprado escobas a todo el equipo, este año la copa será nuestra. Cuando nos veamos te mostraré lo que mi nueva Nimbus 2001 puede hacer._

_Esperando respuesta,_

_Draco._

Harry sonrió ante las preguntas del rubio, cuando supiera la verdad sería tan gracioso ver su cara. Aparentemente Draco había comprado su entrada al equipo de Slytherin... Eso no cambiaba mucho, pero era una pena que el rubio no aprendiera a hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Cuando pensó en que debía responder, pluma y pergamino aparecieron frente a él.

_Dray:_

_Lamento el retraso, no había tenido tiempo de ver mi correspondencia hasta hoy. No pasaré las vacaciones con el Lord Oscuro sino hasta el verano siguiente, será una pena perderme la fiesta, estoy seguro de que si alguien sabe llevar una fiesta, son los Malfoy._

Pensó en agregarle algo respecto a las escobas, pero se dijo que lo hablaría cuando estuviera en persona y simplemente firmó. Se dio cuenta de que realmente escribir cartas no era lo suyo, le había quedado horriblemente corta en comparación con la de Draco.

_Pequeño:_

_Los planes de la Orden Oscura están avanzando normalmente, aunque si Nagini sigue molestándome terminaré por asesinar a alguien. La asesinaría a ella, pero entonces tendría que conseguirme otra serpiente, en cambio Mortífagos tengo muchos._

_Sin ti aquí para distraerme estoy logrando avanzar en ciertos planes. Lo cual no significa que estoy feliz o satisfecho al respecto. Se extraña tu insolente descaro y tu calor en mi cama._

_Leí en El Profeta acerca de tu pequeña incursión con Lockhart y el atroz comportamiento muggle de Lucius. Y hablando de Lucy, te envío algo que estoy seguro te deleitará ver._

_Escríbeme._

Abrió el pequeño paquete con curiosidad para hallar un pequeño vial con un líquido plateado dentro. Tardó unos momentos en comprender hasta que sonriendo locamente deseó un pensadero y pocos instantes después se lanzó de cabeza dentro de la memoria.

_Harry nunca había estado en la mansión Malfoy, pero podía adivinar que la exquisita decoración, muebles de algarrobo y alfombras sirias no se encontraba fácilmente en cualquier lado, y que lo que estaba viendo era el estudio de Lucius. Eso y que el susodicho estaba sentado detrás del escritorio escribiendo en un pergamino._

_Los colores estaban bastante faltantes, pero podía adivinar que las paredes eran blancas inmaculadas y las alfombras tenían colores oscuros variados. La chimenea ardiente enviaba danzantes sombras por toda la habitación, y los cuadros de lo que parecían otros Malfoy dormían o pretendían hacerlo._

_Un golpeteo en la puerta del estudio hizo que ambos dirigieran su atención a ese punto de la habitación– Adelante –la voz de Lucius era tan suave y pomposa en privado como en público, y para los oídos de alguien como Harry, que vivía con un hombre que era capaz de hacer que todo sonara mortalmente seductor, era realmente agradable y familiar._

_La puerta se abrió sin sonido alguno y la pequeña figura rubia de Draco ingresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él– Padre –la voz del menor sonó más como un quejido que su habitual arrogante arrastre._

–_Draco, deja de hacer esos horribles sonidos –reprendió el patriarca Malfoy. Oh, esto era divertido de ver, Dray tenía claramente un suave sonrojo en las mejillas._

–_Pero Padre. Recuerdo que claramente dijiste que harías algo respecto a la terrible situación con el equipo de Quidditch. ¿Cómo se supone que enfrente al fanfarrón de Potter sí no?_

–_¿No puedes esperar a que hagan las pruebas de Quidditch?_

–_No va a haber pruebas para un puesto que no está libre –soltó indignado Draco. Lo cierto es que Harry no había considerado al respecto. No era fácil echar a un miembro de un equipo cuando aparece alguien mejor, siendo todos compañeros._

_El mayor parecía bastante irritado– Qué te parece esto: haremos una donación al equipo._

–_¿Una donación? ¿Para qué querrían dinero?_

–_No dinero, Draco. Escobas. Escobas nuevas, más potentes._

_El entendimiento iluminó la cara del menor– ¿Qué modelo?_

–_Estaba pensando en algo que ni siquiera Potter tiene. Las nuevas Nimbus 2001._

_La boca de Draco se abrió levemente de sorpresa hasta que finalmente la idea tomó cimientos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro– ¡Sí! Oh, oh, padre. Esto será fantástico. ¡No podrán negarme el puesto de esa forma! –saltó a los brazos de su padre, agitándose de la emoción–. Iré a contarle a Madre._

_Y antes de salir, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, depositó un suave beso en los labios de su padre y salió por la puerta, dejando a Lucius congelado en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin terminar de comprender qué acababa de pasar._

Harry cayó nuevamente en el sillón, casi con la misma cara que Lucius. Por las pelotas de Merlin... Draco en verdad había besado a su padre. Una carcajada brotó de sus labios y tomó pergamino y pluma.

_Querido Tom:_

_Espero que hayas cumplido con tu palabra y el esposo de Trixie esté en casa manteniendo a esa perra con correa corta, de otro modo tú sufrirás las consecuencias._

_El mes en lo de los Weasley no estuvo mal en sí mismo, pero hubiera estado mejor contigo y Nagi. Los gemelos tienen su lado oscuro y son bastante divertidos, me gustaría tenerlos con nosotros si pudiera. Percy... no sabría qué decir, excepto que está ocultando todo lo que es debajo de una fachada de rectitud, me pregunto qué hay debajo. La comadreja menor parece haber desarrollado la equivocada idea de que es mi pareja perfecta._

_Lockhart es un fraude, y lo peor es que parece que refleja lo que es él en mí. Es insoportable. Ahora se le ha dado pedir que mi detención la pase con él contestando estúpidas cartas._

_Oh, obtuve detención por volar el coche volador de los Weasley con Ron. Confieso que mis intenciones no eran buenas desde el principio. Pero mi plan evidentemente tenía fallas, el insecto sigue vivo y en Hogwarts._

_Tendrías que haber visto la pelea de Lucy en vivo y en directo. No tuvo precio. El recuerdo por otro lado... Debería sentirme culpable? No lo hago, y tú no suenas muy preocupado al respecto._

_Dale mis cariños a Nagi, yo también la extraño. No sé cuando podré volver a escaparme para escribirte._

_Harry._

Le costaba mucho poner lo que sentía en una carta, y no sabía realmente qué escribir, hasta que al final ligeramente sonrojado agregó:

_P.S.: Me encantó mi regalo de cumpleaños._

* * *

_Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte..._

Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley– _¿Qué?_ –gritó.

–_Pues eso_ –dijo Lockhart–: _¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!_

–_¡No! _–gritó exasperado el ojiverde–. _¡La voz!_

–_¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué voz?_ –Lockhart parecía genuinamente confundido.

–_La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?_

–_¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?_

Ignoró al rubio mientras intentaba captar la voz nuevamente, pero no escuchó otra cosa que el incesante parloteo del fraude que tenía a su lado.

–_La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. No puedo estar siempre sacándote de estos líos, podrían acusarme de favoritismo. Aunque entre tú y yo... podría decirte que me siento parcial hacia ti... _–en ese momento la mano de Lockhart acarició su hombro, despejando todo pensamiento sobre la extraña voz.

Dio un paso hacia atrás pero el profesor rápidamente avanzó hacia él, y con cierto pánico el Gryffindor sintió su espalda dar contra el escritorio. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él... ¿Es que no podía atraer a nadie normal? A Tom no le gustaría escuchar que lo metía en la misma bolsa que a Ginny, Colin y Lockhart, pero había que admitir que el Lord Oscuro tampoco era muy normal, sólo que él era el único en el buen sentido.

–_Yo tampoco quisiera que lo acusaran de favoritismo, así que... _–intentó hacer una pronta huida para ser acorralado contra la madera de algarrobo, con su mano volcando el tintero lila sobre un fajo de pergaminos.

–_Como tu profesor, podría enseñarte muchas cosas... cosas que no están en el currículum. ¿Qué te parece?_

–_Sería injusto con mis compañeros estar más adelantado. Definitivamente calificado como favoritismo _–muy disimuladamente comenzó a extraer su varita del bolsillo.

–_Harry, Harry, Harry. No me digas que te gusta jugar esos juegos. Puedo ver claramente la diferencia entre alguien que es inocente, y alguien que no. Pero si así lo prefieres... seré más directo._

Y con eso, para eterno horror de Harry, Lockhart se inclinó sobre él y estrelló sus labios en lo que el mayor consideraba un beso sensual, y para el menor sólo era una desagradable y succionante cosa húmeda. Un rodillazo en la entrepierna del profesor hizo el truco, y pronto el ojiverde se estaba limpiando la boca bruscamente con su manga.

–_¡¿Qué mierda te crees que haces, pedófilo? Con esto has terminado, Dumbledore lo sabrá y mañana los titulares serán muy interesantes._

–_Me temo que no va a ser así, Harry. Para mañana ya no lo recordarás. ¡Obliviate!_

–_¡Protego!_ –gracias a los rápidos reflejos que había desarrollado en el verano, el encantamiento rebotó contra su bien erecto escudo–. _¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Qué iba a hacer ese hechizo? ¿Ya no lo recordaré? ¿Intentabas arruinar mi cabeza?_

Mientras hacía preguntas avanzaba hacia el rubio, con su varita alta y firme, presionando contra su cuello– _Harry, Harry. No hay necesidad de ponerse así. Era sólo un pequeño hechizo para no arruinar las cosas entre nosotros. Simplemente no recordarías mis avances, nada más. Ningún daño, te lo aseguro._

–_¿En serio? Entonces vamos a probarlo. ¡Obliviate!_

* * *

Sorprendentemente, Lockhart sabía un hechizo que en realidad funcionaba. Lo cual conllevaba a la pregunta sobre si el hombre podía realmente hacerlo bien, y en ese caso en cuantos inocentes lo habría usado y con qué razón. Harry no se hubiera sentido culpable si le fundía el cerebro, no que hubiera mucho que fundir, pero el hombre parecía estar perfectamente bien.

Desde el encuentro con su madre había desarrollado cierta fascinación con los fantasmas. La pequeña ayuda de Nick con el incidente con Filch y Embrujorrápid hizo que le cayeran aún mejor. No estaba muy seguro del protocolo con fantasmas, pero creía que era una gran oportunidad para aprender más el ir al aniversario de muerte del difunto Gryffindor.

Ronald no parecía disfrutar nada de todo ello, pero Hermione definitivamente lo encontraba tan interesante como él. Aunque de lejos lo más hilarante fue la estelar aparición de Peeves, amenazando con decirle a Myrtle lo que Hermione había expresado sobre ella. Y Harry tuvo que luchar muy duro para no reír a carcajadas. Realmente, ¿dónde estaba el sentido del humor de los otros dos?

Cuando Sir Patrick y el resto de los bien-decapitados-fantasmas hicieron su aparición, comenzó a aburrirse. Los tipos realmente tenían problemas de autoestima al querer robar la atención así, no sabía por qué Nick estaba tan triste de no poder entrar en su pequeño club. Entre eso y que sentía que estaba próximo a convertirse en una paleta de hielo por la baja temperatura, concluyó junto con sus amigos que era hora de huir hacia el Gran Salón mientras rogaban que aún quedase comida. Y entonces Harry lo oyó.

_~ Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..._

Era la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart. Se detuvo escuchando en el oscuro pasadizo de piedra.

–_Harry, ¿qué...?_

–_Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento... _

_~... deseado... durante tanto tiempo..._

–_¡Escuchad! _–dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.

_~... matar... Es la hora de matar..._

La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?

–_¡Por aquí! _—gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo.

–_Harry, ¿qué estamos...?_

–_¡Chssst!_

Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz ~... _huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!_

No estuvo muy seguro de qué lo poseyó para decir– _¡Va a matar a alguien!_ –pero sin hacer caso a las caras de los otros dos corrió en la dirección que creía correcta. Los otros lo alcanzaron doblando uno de los corredores desiertos.

–_Harry, ¿qué pasaba?_ —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara–. _Yo no oí nada..._

Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor– _¡Mirad!_

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

La sra. Norris colgaba debajo, tal y como Ron lo había señalado. Alguien finalmente se había desecho de la molestia. ¿Pero qué era todo eso de una cámara y un heredero?

Todo el resto pasó muy rápido. De pronto estaban en el despacho de Lockhart, escuchando al idiota balbucear incansablemente, mientras Snape intentaba trucos sucios para sacarle del equipo de Quidditch y Dumbledore parecía el único cuerdo allí. Ninguno de los tres mencionó la voz. Harry podía identificar algo extraño en ella, algo que había escuchado antes... pero no podía poner el dedo en ello. Los otros dos por su parte pensaban que no era sabio decirle a los profesores que Harry escuchaba voces que susurraban deseos asesinos.

Con todo, las cosas no pintaban bien para Harry. Si sólo supiera la exacta razón por la que sólo él escuchaba los susurros...

* * *

Hermione logró que Binns les contara la historia de la misteriosa Cámara de los Secretos, y para sorpresa de Harry, resultó ser un sitio oculto en el castillo, construido por Salazar Slytherin, al que sólo sus herederos podrían acceder. El único heredero con vida era Tom, así que... esto se tornaba totalmente ridículo. ¿Estaría un Slytherin intentando jugar con el miedo de los otros estudiantes? Tom no mandaría a hacer algo así, sería caer bajo.

–_Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate_ –estaba diciendo Binns–. _Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos._

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano– _Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?_

–_Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin._

En ese momento Harry dejó de escuchar el debate. Había sólo una habilidad especial que tenían todos los herederos de la línea de Salazar: la lengua Parsel. Y Harry tenía dificultad para diferenciar el idioma... pero para cualquier otro sonaría como un siseo. Entonces todo cayó en su lugar. Había una serpiente suelta en el castillo, esa era la voz que escuchaba. ¿Pero... cómo subía las paredes? ¿Sería algún tipo de serpiente-fantasma?

* * *

Hasta el momento Harry había aprendido que las arañas se estaban comportando como manadas, que tenía grandes dotes de paciencia y actuación para tolerar tener que actuar con Lockhart cada una de sus supuestas aventuras durante clase, que la mayoría de la escuela lo creía el heredero de Slytherin y que el equipo de Quidditch no tenía problema en cargarle todo el peso del partido contra Slytherin.

Aunque en ese preciso instante estaba aprendiendo que alguien pretendía matarlo de una manera única y original: hechizando una bludger. En primer año había sido su escoba, ahora una bludger... ¿en tercero hechizarían a un jugador?

No tenía idea de quién era esta vez, aunque miró sospechosamente a Snape, Raven lo había dejado demasiado tiempo solo. Era momento de recordarle su lugar.

Sin embargo eso debería esperar a que tuviera un brazo nuevamente... Lockhart había logrado arruinarle algo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos porque no se acercara. Esperaba que realmente la enfermera pudiera devolverle sus huesos.

Hermione parecía creer que Malfoy había sido el que hechizó la bludger, Harry lo dudaba, con ese hilo de pensamiento, apuntaría más a alguno de los Slytherin mayores. Pero no era así, comprobó más tarde, Dobby confesó y el ojiverde se sentía increíblemente tentado a estrangular al pequeño monstruo.

En ese momento Dumbledore entró con una nueva víctima. Su pequeño admirador nada secreto había sido petrificado, al igual que la gata. Agudizó el oído al escuchar a Mcgonagall preguntar su opinión al viejo director.

–_Significa_ –contestó Dumbledore– _que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos._

Harry frunció el ceño ante eso. La petrificación o el fundimiento de la cámara de Colin de alguna manera le daban la pista a Dumbledore de que era algo real, pero ¿qué? No podía imaginar a Tom petrificando gente... Quizá tenía que ver con el monstruo de la cámara. Pero, ¿qué clase de serpiente petrificaba gente? ¿Había deducido todo mal?

–_Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?_

–_La cuestión no es __quién__ –_dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin–; _la cuestión es __cómo__._

Al juzgar por esas palabras y por el hecho de que Tom era el único heredero vivo, el hombre estaba aludiendo a él. Sin embargo, Harry tenía su reticencia. Después de todo, si Tom hubiera planeado algo así, le hubiera dicho, ¿verdad?

* * *

**N/A**: Eso es todo por este cap. Como siempre Harry vuelve a dudar de Tom, aunque no tan fuerte como en primer año. El hombre es el Lord Oscuro... no dudar ni mínimamente sería mucho XD. Les gustan las cartas? Espero que sí, en el siguiente cap hay más. La primera vez pensé en contar qué decían, pero mi experiencia en fics me dijo que en general a los lectores les gusta más la idea de leer la carta en sí. Estoy bien? Lockhart es un pervertido... Lucius tiene problemas con el Ministerio y Arthur Weasley y Harry empieza a tener un entendimiento más amplio del carácter humano. Ansiosos por ver a Tom!Journal?

Ya han visto el maravilloso fanart que hizo HimRam? Porque si no lo han hecho, corran a verlo en mi perfil, es una monada ^^

Por otro lado quiero agradecer a los lectores que han seguido fielmente esperando a que me recuperara de mi bloqueo. Con esta historia me pasa algo muy peculiar, los que más aman Dark Kiss (en general), la consideran mi mejor trabajo, no gustándoles mucho mis otros fics, en cambio los que son mayores fans de otro de mis trabajos tienen un amor general por mis historias. Esto no es una queja sino que no puedo evitar pensar cuán curioso es ver una y otra vez que recibo comentarios así. No digo que haya desprecio a mis otros fics, sino algo más cercano a desdén. Dark Kiss exige exclusividad? Quizá se pueda explicar mejor de esta manera: Los que me dejan review en Dark Kiss suelen dejar sólo aquí. Los fans de otra historia, suelen dejarme review en todas. Probablemente no les interese todo eso, pero si alguien le encuentra sentido o curiosidad, me encantaría escuchar teorías XD

Una última cosa (que pesada soy), me he encontrado con que en general me piden cosas distintas para terminar este fic. Algunos parecen bien con la idea de que lentamente vaya cambiando a no-cannon y otros parecen gustarles más la idea de que quede todo cannon. Pero desde ya les digo que esto no va a durar los 7 libros. El plot exige en algún punto que se cambien cosas, pero sólo es necesario sobre el final. Así que si quieren votar, es el momento. Tengan en cuenta que el destino de Sirius, Remus y Peter probablemente dependa de su respuesta XD

**Reviewers**:

_Hanami_: XD jajajaja no aprenderás mucho a ese paso, aunque yo en una universidad me dormía en las clases de contabilidad XD

_Mika_: Así que eres una de esas que me marea poniendo mensajes una vez en SH y una en FF XD See Trixie 8-) Malfoycest… no sé, puede… hay muchos fans del Malfoycest siguiendo el fic, nada decidido. Severus… bueno, creo que en el próximo libro tendremos oportunidad de darle algún amor.

_Dafne_: Claro, a veces me trabo con alguna historia pero mi idea siempre es intentar retomar, no me gusta dejarlas tiradas. Todavía estoy en aprendizaje, pero creo que estoy pudiendo manejar más el tema de continuar las historias. De en cuando en cuando mi cerebro me pide un break, no te asustes XD

_Arhy_: Muchas gracias ^^ Bueno, es difícil terminar un fic largo sin la fuerza que te dan los reviews. Y sé que tengo muchos lectores vagos para dejar rr, pero siempre se aprecia cuando hacen un esfuerzo por dejarlo. Jajajaja, los chicos de 12 años hoy en día en mi país son una panda de pervertidos, pero cuando se trata de un adulto y un menor es más delicado, por eso Tom intentó encontrar una solución en el medio. Sí, los veranos aprovecho para las interacciones entre ellos y para llenarlos de no-cannon. XD prometo más mini-Sly en el próximo verano. See Club Anti-Dumbles! XD Neville y Severus? Ugh… Excédete tranquila, amo los comentarios largos.

_Kelly_: jajajaja No continué pronto, pero seguro? XD Besos bella!

_HimRam_: jajajajaja see Bella arrastrada! Siempre tuvo un poco de eso, y JK hizo referencia a un amor no consumado o algo así entre ellos. Jajaja Black Heir nos dejó traumados a todos! Ntp, Harry de cuando en cuando también desconfía de Tom. Porque MDP tiene más capítulos XD Muchas gracias ^^ a veces es difícil elegir los puntos importantes de los libros… por momentos descartaría muchas cosas pero a la vez quiero meter otras y no perder el cannon… el segundo libro no funcionó para un solo cap, pero intentaré que no sean muchos.

_Luna_: Es que cuando compites con alguien de tu mismo sexo, puedes comparar, pero con alguien de otro sexo estás perdido. Muchas gracias ^^

_Kalhisto_: Sí, Tom y Harry son dos locos posesivos, más les vale a todos evitar quedar en el medio XD

_Yeni_: Ahhh sí, el fandom de HP/LV es mucho mayor en inglés, sé de varias personas que se ayudan con traductores online para intentar leer en inglés. En español Debauchi está haciendo uno que me gusta, no recuerdo el nombre, pero es de viaje en el tiempo.

_Himeno_: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara. XD Tom no necesita a Bella cuando tiene a Harry, y más cuando vaya creciendo :P

_Kirimi_: Cuando tengo internet en casa, normalmente las subo luego de que baje el sol, soy de hábitos nocturnos. Espero que hayas podido releer la escena en otro momento. Viste? Al final siguió el consejo XD pobre Draco. Jajaja SIII los Lores Oscuros tienen un pequeño manual negro sobre qué pueden o no pueden hacer, y con frases como "no hay bien ni mal, sólo poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para alcanzarlo" y "Luc, soy tu padre" XD Según Voldie en esa escena "caminó rápido" nada de abalanzarse XD Snif, MDP fue rechazada por muchas personas por ser Harry grande y Tom peque, me le hacen asquito u_u


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Después de una década el Lord Oscuro se levanta de nuevo y esta vez va a por Harry antes que Dumbledore. Creature!fic, CHAN, LV/HP

Warnings: AU, creature!Tom, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!Bashing, CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS). Este es un fic a pedido, regalo para una querida amiga por sus 24 años, Maharet3.

Disclaimer: Harry babea por Tom en segundo año, todos lo sabemos, pero si Harry Potter fuera mío, Harry hubiera seguido babeando el resto de los años. Todo de la multimillonaria J.K., esto es por fans, para fans.

**N/A:** Surprise, surprise, estoy viva! Sí, hay gente que ha dejado mensajes cuestionando si aún seguía respirando. Para todos aquellos que _rogaron_ por una actualización de esta historia, que sepan que los leo y los tomo en cuenta, tengo muy poco tiempo libre por el trabajo (en el cual parecen creer que soy su esclava), pero aún dedico parte de ese tiempo a preparar las actuas. _Este cap ya está subido en pdf en mi journal._

* * *

Era en momentos en los cuales se tenía que escabullir, en los que se daba cuenta de que los otros dos se le pegaban como lapa. Sólo en la tranquilidad de la noche, cuando se moría de ganas de ir a dormir, podía escaparse. El único problema es que no tenía excusa para sus escapadas y levantaría sospechas por lo que no podía hacerlo demasiado.

Con las cortinas de su cama cerradas se dispuso a leer bajo la luz del Lumos hasta que escuchó los ronquidos altos de Ron. Se envolvió en la Capa de Invisibilidad y cuidadosamente abrió las cortinas lo suficiente para salir de la cama. Neville se removió ligeramente, tenía un sueño muy liviano. Demasiado.

Media hora después estaba escapando de su Sala Común mientras se prometía buscar un hechizo que insonorizara sus pies... y las tablas del piso. Prácticamente corrió por los corredores, era una fortuna que la Sala Que Viene y Va estuviera tan cerca, facilitaba esquivar las patrullas.

Una vez dentro de la confortable habitación, se tiró en la cama llamando débilmente a Fiery. Poco después tenía sobre su regazo tres cartas, pergamino, pluma y tinta. El elfo, además, pensó que se veía cansado por lo que se fue a prepararle una taza de chocolate caliente y unos tostados.

Dos cartas eran de Draco y eligió leerlas primero para ver si contenían algo de información. El rubio parecía bastante informado, pero las apariencias podían engañar, él sabía bastante de eso.

_Raven:_

_¿Por qué tardas tanto en responder mis cartas? ¿Qué se supone que haces que te ocupa tanto? En Hogwarts las lechuzas entran todos los días a dejar los paquetes. ¿Te restringen la correspondencia? Esto es tan injusto. ¿No puede tu padre hacer algo al respecto?_

_El estúpido Potter ha ganado otra vez en Quidditch, juro que hace trampa. El juego fue muy extraño, una bludger atacaba a Potter todo el tiempo, y mi Capitán me ha echado una gran riña por distraerme con eso. ¿Quién no se distraería? Aunque me gustaría saber quién lo hizo, fue genial._

_Pansy dice que quiere que le escribas también. No sé para qué, ¿qué podría decirte ella de interesante? Las niñas no son divertidas, no puedo creer que tengas apuros con tu compromiso._

Harry soltó un bufido, realmente era una de las cartas más banales que había recibido nunca, esperaba que la segunda carta fuera un poco más interesante. Dio unos sorbos a su chocolate caliente, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando el calor se expandía por su cuerpo.

_Raven:_

_¿Dónde rayos estás? Si no hubieras tardado tanto antes, creería que te has muerto por ahí. Deberías estar aquí, Hogwarts finalmente se ha puesto emocionante. Alguien está acabando con los sangre sucias! Aunque aún no ha muerto nadie, están sólo petrificados._

_Tú sabes algo al respecto, ¿verdad? He intentado de todas las formas posibles que padre me dijera quién está haciendo esto, pero insiste en que no sería bueno que obtuviera información. Lo único que me ha soltado es que la Cámara se abrió antes, hace 50 años, murió un sangre sucia y que todo fue muy discreto._

_Tienes que decirme lo que sabes. Los amigos están para eso. Escríbeme pronto._

_Draco._

Si Lucius sabía algo... ¿era señal de que Tom estaba detrás de eso? Aunque... 50 años atrás, era la época en la que Tom asistía a Hogwarts. Así que Tom mató a alguien y... ¿cómo es que salió impune con eso? Seguramente Dumbledore sabría que él era el heredero de Slytherin...

Se apresuró a abrir la carta de su pareja esperando encontrar algunas respuestas.

_Harry:_

_¿Quién rayos se ha atrevido a tocarte? Sí, pude sentirlo. Más te vale decirme el nombre y prepararte para verle morir. ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío!_

_Por otro lado, Nagini también se ofrece a colaborar en el asesinato. Te envía sus cariños._

_Te aseguro que hay varios Mortífagos asentados aquí, Bellatrix no hará nada, y si lo hiciera, yo la detendría. No deseo a nadie más que a ti._

_Me alegro que hayas disfrutado mi pequeño regalo. Respecto a Lucius, las cosas no pintan bien. En su mente tenía un fuerte bloqueo de cierta sugestión mental. Dumbledore está planeando algo y aún no tengo completamente en claro qué. Hay mucho que no te dije, y me temo que me he dejado fuera una parte ligeramente importante de mi historia. Ten cuidado, pequeño. Me temo que cualquier explicación ahora podría ser perjudicial, desconfía de lo que está sucediendo y frente a todo actúa inocente. Recuerda tu collar._

Cerró la carta tragando saliva. Tom estaba siendo demasiado críptico. Era evidente que tenía alguna idea de cómo estaba ocurriendo todo eso, pero temía equivocar los detalles y prefería no darle ninguna pista para que no tomase la decisión equivocada. Era tan molesto eso. Con un gruñido tomó los elementos para escribir.

_Dray:_

_Lamento mi tardanza, pero entre mis estudios y mi misión actual para el Lado Oscuro, no tengo mucho tiempo para revisar mi correo. No, no entran las lechuzas cada día y dejo olvidado mi correo, tengo una casilla donde me llegan, no soy rastreable por lechuzas._

_Es principalmente por culpa del Lord Oscuro mi tardanza, mi misión ocupa mucho de mi tiempo. Y no, no puedo darte detalles._

_Respecto al Quidditch... es un juego de concentración, Dray, es simplemente tu culpa el haber perdido. Practica más._

_Sé algunas cosas al respecto de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero concuerdo con tu padre. Escuché que te vas a quedar en las vacaciones de invierno en tu colegio. ¿Qué pasó con la fiesta?_

_Dale mis saludos a las chicas._

_Raven_

Miró orgullosamente el tamaño de la carta, esta vez era más convencional, a pesar de que era la respuesta a dos de las cartas del rubio. Tomó una de las tostadas y la mordisqueó mientras decidía que escribirle a su pareja.

_Tom:_

_Fue Lockhart, veré felizmente su muerte, aunque no recuerda haberme tocado... le lancé un Obliviate porque él intentaba hacer eso conmigo. Mi entrenamiento ha dado frutos. Además, me besó y no estoy seguro de si no sintió el aro en mis labios, hubiera sido un riesgo innecesario. Deja de hiperventilar, no fue agradable para mí tampoco._

_Supongo que ya sabes lo que está pasando aquí y no necesitas mi reporte. También sabrás que estoy enojado porque no me digas nada. Por eso no te diré qué información tengo. Cuando decidas ser de ayuda hablaremos._

_Besos a Nagi, nada para ti por mezquino._

_Harry_

Sonrió ligeramente divertido al imaginar la cara de indignación que pondría el ojirojo, para luego entristecerse, quería ir a la mansión a acurrucarse contra Tom durante horas. Lo extrañaba miserablemente.

Tomó otro pergamino y tamborilleó con la pluma sobre su barbilla, ¿qué sería buen incentivo para Snape?

_Sevvie:_

_Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí tan pronto. Estoy vigilando y esperando tu decisión. Aunque imagino que estás ocupado con todo este asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos. Tu querido Albus sí que juega sucio... poniendo en peligro a sus preciosos estudiantes sólo por un capricho. Está visto que luego del incidente con la Piedra-no-tan-Filosofal comprobó que podía salir impune con esos enfermos juegos suyos._

_¿De verdad quieres estar en ese lado del tablero o es que aún no ves tras la fachada de Albus Dumbledore? Escoge bien, porque cuando dicen que la tercera es la vencida, quieren decir que no habrá cuarta._

No firmó, sabía que el maestro de pociones reconocería la referencia y prefería que si la carta caía en malas manos no supieran su participación en el asunto. Preparó los sobres y se los entregó al elfo. Estaba tan cansado que por un momento estuvo tentado a dormir allí hasta que recordó el escándalo que tenía que enfrentar si alguien descubría que no había dormido en su cama.

* * *

Harry sabía que Snape había recibido su carta por lo crispado que estaba el pobre hombre. Cada tanto lo veía observándole como si fuera un rompecabezas por completar y Harry esperaba que el pocionista no estuviera poniendo las piezas juntas para armar a Raven.

El primer gran error que Harry cometió ese año fue asistir al club de duelo. Si bien era gracioso ver a Snape totalmente dispuesto a asesinar a Lockhart en frente de todos los alumnos, su llamativa presencia fue su perdición.

El profesor de grasientos cabellos parecía decidido a descargar su ira y frustración en él, como si tuviera la culpa de la presión de Raven. Por lo que se las arregló para emparejarlo en un duelo con Malfoy. Cuando estuvo encima de la pasarela se dio cuenta de que no podía realmente demostrar sus habilidades, y tendría que fingir que nunca había practicado duelo.

–_¡Varitas listas!_ –gritó Lockhart–. _Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres._

Pero Draco disparó a la de dos. El encantamiento golpeó brutalmente a Harry que sintió la ira levantarse por su aturdida cabeza y lanzó el primer hechizo benigno que se le vino a la cabeza– _¡Rictusempra!_

Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.

–_¡He dicho sólo desarmarse!_ –gritó Lockhart alarmado. Al diablo con el idiota, ver a Draco intentar mantener la compostura entre las risas era una imagen para disfrutarse, tan anti-Malfoy.

–_¡Tarantallegra!_ –Draco sorpresivamente había logrado obtener suficiente aire para soltar un hechizo completo y Harry fue obligado a hacer un zapateo digno de un profesional de la pista.

–_¡Alto, alto! _–gritaba Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

–_¡Finite incantatem!_

Aparentemente el plan malévolo aún tenía más pasos, porque en poco tiempo Snape se las había arreglado para tenerlos en la tarima sólo a Draco y él. El intento de Lockhart de mostrar un hechizo fue tan patético como siempre y Harry parpadeó mirando la varita caída en el suelo. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

–_¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry! _–le dijo el tipejo mientras lo dejaba solo.

–_¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita? _–respondió cínicamente sabiendo que era en vano.

–_Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya!_

Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita– _¡Serpensortia! –internamente Harry maldijo mientras una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar._ Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

–_No te muevas, Potter_ –dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente–. _Me encargaré de ella..._

–_¡Permitidme! _—gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

Si no hubiera sido un momento tan complicado, Harry hubiera rodado los ojos. No sabía si tenía que ocultar o no el hecho de que podía hablar con las serpientes. ¿Lo sospecharía...? Entonces su mente se quedó en blanco y avanzó hacia delante como un autómata siseando ~ _Déjale_ ~ y la serpiente se echó mansamente al piso.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba sonriéndole a Justin, y éste mirándole furioso. El Hufflepuff le espetó algo con tono desagradable pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. ¿Qué había sido eso? Su cuerpo se había movido como si él no fuera su dueño. Alguien estaba jugando con su mente, y el Gryffindor tenía un sospechoso en mente. Uno que quería que revelara que era un hablante de Parsel, pero ¿qué tenía en mente ese viejo?

Snape desapareció la serpiente mientras lo miraba de una manera astuta y calculadora. _Oh, no..._ demasiada coincidencia con Raven... esperaba que el hombre no hiciera nada tonto a pesar de sus sospechas, Dumbledore no sabía de Raven, así que no podía ser eso lo que estaba planeando, ¿verdad?

Hacerse el tonto delante de Ron y Hermione era algo que tenía de sobra practicado y fue realmente simple de seguir el patrón, por lo que dejó que su mente vagara en las posibles implicaciones de ello. Esto iba a ser un problema, ¿y si Draco y sus amigos se daban cuenta?

* * *

Hermione pensaba que el estado de nerviosismo en el que estaba era debido a que ahora todos pensaban que era el heredero de Slytherin y el tema de Justin y la serpiente por lo que terminó saliendo a caminar, para despejar su mente.

Terminó en la biblioteca, mirando ausentemente los libros, ¿no había dicho que buscaría algo para evitar ser tan ruidoso? Ahora tenía una oportunidad.

Cuando vagaba por la zona de invisibilidad escuchó las voces de unos Hufflepuff compañeros de Justin. No pudo evitar detenerse a escuchar ante la mención de su apellido.

–_Así que –_decía un muchacho corpulento_– le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?_

Mientras escuchaba se fue moviendo lentamente por la estantería para poder tener mejor visión sin ser visto.

–_¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie?_ _–_preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.

Realmente, esos chicos estaban tan llenos de sí mismos, ¿a quién le importa lo que un niñato de segundo cree? Por Merlín, necesitaban una lección de humildad y demostración de la necesidad de fuentes reales de información.

–_Hannah, sabe hablar Parsel. Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente»._

Rodó los ojos, ¿por qué estaba escuchando eso? Cuando fue a marcharse sintió algo extraño en la mano, como un roce suave, pero no había nada cerca. Frunció el ceño. El chico seguía hablando, pero ya no lo escuchaba.

Cuando acercó la mano hacia donde estaban los Hufflepuff lo sintió de nuevo. Un roce muy suave alrededor de... ¡el anillo de Tom! Con un golpe de excitación caminó muy despacio atento a lo que sentía, más fuerte o más suave, hasta que se dio cuenta de que proveía más o menos de la zona de los que hablaban de él. Necesitaba meterse entre ellos para escanear la zona.

Se adelantó justo para escuchar–_ Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter._

Ese chico sí que tenía teorías salvajes. Se le antojó saltar sobre ellos con un gran "¡bu!" pero la bibliotecaria lo echaría a patadas, así que se contuvo. A pesar de no tener una gran entrada, asustó a todos, que lo miraban como si estuvieran a punto de hacerse encima.

–_Hola. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley _–todos reaccionaron como si hubiera anunciado el asesinato de Justin, graciosa manada de cobardes crédulos. Mientras dirigía una conversación que giraba respecto a la serpiente, disimuladamente escaneaba con su mano los alrededores. Los roces se volvieron más seductores en una zona y fingiendo un gesto irritado se giró a mirar: La Sección Prohibida. Parecía que tenía una nueva cita nocturna.

Se apresuró a cortar la conversación y salió de la biblioteca. Había algo llamando su anillo en la Sección Prohibida y sabía que sólo podría escabullirse de noche. Pero sus planeamientos mentales se vieron pronto interrumpidos por Hagrid, Pevees y finalmente Dumbledore.

Tenía una increíble habilidad para toparse con las víctimas de los ataques y por un momento pensó que hasta Dumbledore lo acusaría, pero el viejo sólo lo había llamado para ver si quería decirle algo. Sin hacer una sola mención de los cuerpos petrificados de Justin y Nick.

Harry, al igual que toda la escuela, se preguntaba qué podría haber afectado a un fantasma, cuando los hechizos tendrían que traspasarlo. Definitivamente era la obra de una criatura... pero nunca había oído de una serpiente que tuviera tales poderes, y Tom le había advertido respecto a tener información. No estaba seguro de qué hacer.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban peligrosamente rápido y Harry sabía que si quería investigar en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca tendría que hacerlo antes o después de las vacaciones para no levantar sospechas. Con los nervios de que Snape lo descubriera, estaba deseando hacerlo lo antes posible.

Con total resolución volvió a esperar que todos se durmieran y se escapó a hurtadillas de su cuarto. El camino hasta la biblioteca era largo, pero fiel a su promesa había buscado hechizos silenciadores, y entre eso y la capa de invisibilidad, lograba avanzar rápidamente por los pasillos.

Esta vez encontró la puerta de la biblioteca cerrada. Claro, no tenía a Albus Dumbledore sobre sus espaldas para facilitarle las cosas y echarlo contra el Espejo de Oesed esta vez. Un rápido _alohomora_ hizo el truco, sin embargo.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí y fue directo a la sección prohibida, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al recordar su última experiencia nocturna en el lugar. Dejó que los roces lo llamaran, levantando el brazo y dejándose arrastrar, podía sentir el tirón casi como una fantasmagórica mano alrededor de la suya.

Finalmente rozó los libros con la yema de los dedos, buscando una señal que le dijera cual era el correcto. Por un momento le pareció escuchar algo y se giró alrededor: nada. Esperó unos segundos para sentirse seguro de que no había nadie haciendo su patrulla allí para volver a rozar por los tomos. Otra vez, un susurro.

Retiró la mano mirando a su alrededor y repentinamente lo comprendió, pasando esta vez mucho más lento sus dedos sobre cada viejo libro, hasta que el murmullo se volvió constante. Tomó el libro y lo metió en su bolsa. El murmullo paró.

Con la confianza de tener el libro correcto, se lanzó la bolsa al hombro, acomodó la capa de invisibilidad y se fue directo a la Sala Que Viene y Va para esconder el libro, lamentablemente no podría leerlo esa noche, pero ya tenía lo que buscaba en sus manos.

* * *

Durante esa noche sus sueños estuvieron plagados de ese mismo susurro misterioso que despedía el libro, despertando helado y con la frente sudada. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea sacar el libro de su sitio.

Con el paso del día, las ideas e imaginaciones con el libro comenzaron a impacientarlo tanto que estaba tan obsesionado con éste como Ron con Draco. Lo cual era bastante decir.

En cuanto todos se hubieran dormido, su ansiedad pudo más que él y se echó la capa de invisibilidad encima de los hombros. Llegó a su destino en tiempo record, argumentando mentalmente que así al menos podría pensar en enviar algunas cartas.

En cuanto sus manos tocaron el suave encuadernado, todo pensamiento que no fuera de ese libro, fue desterrado a un rincón muy lejano de su mente.

Con total anticipación abrió la tapa, esperando ver alguna clase de dedicatoria o título. Un par de movimientos de páginas más, confirmaron que todas las hojas estaban tan en blanco como la primera.

Esperó a que la decepción golpeara, pero no llegó. Había sentido la magia en éste, le había llamado en la biblioteca. Su anillo había... ¡Su anillo!

Con un aire de completa realización, levantó la mano en la cual llevaba el preciado regalo de Tom y, cerrando el puño, presionó la piedra engarzada contra el pergamino de las páginas.

Fue como si un tintero se hubiera roto sobre el libro. Las páginas progresivamente se ennegrecieron desde donde su mano se apoyaba, acomodando el color con leves espacios libres, que se volvieron líneas finas, para finalmente formar símbolos.

Los murmullos volvieron con toda su fuerza y era como si cientos de seres hablasen a la vez. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más seres. Hasta que todo se volvió negro. O quizá sólo eran sus ojos...

De pronto todo se silenció. Y su propio grito hizo eco en las paredes de la habitación. El ataque de información en su mente fue tal que, afortunadamente, se desmayó medio segundo más tarde.

* * *

Harry no estaba completamente seguro de qué había ocurrido exactamente. Por las dudas, decidió no devolver el libro. Recordaba haber tenido extraños sueños sobre fantasmas, hogueras y runas. Pero de alguna manera se sentía distinto, y ligeramente encariñado con el misterioso tomo de cuero.

Quizá cuando volviera a casa dejaría que Tom lo examinara. Aún estaba algo enojado con él.

El experimento de Hermione con la poción Multijugos fue remarcablemente bien para una bruja de su edad. El único problema fue el cabello que ella eligió erróneamente, pero con tantos magos poderosos en el castillo, seguro alguno podría destransformarla. Se preguntaba qué clase de excusa daría para explicar su cambio a mujer-gato.

Personalmente Harry había aprendido un par de cosas: Hermione no dudaba en romper las reglas cuando era ella la que lo proponía; Ron era muy mal actor; Draco era muy bueno leyendo rostros si podía leer expresiones en los rostros de sus dos monigotes; y Lucius necesitaba mover su bóveda a otro sitio gracias al bocazas de su hijo.

Sospechaba que Draco estaba celoso de Hermione por cómo hablaba de ella una y otra vez en quejas, quizá porque ella había conseguido la amistad que Harry había rechazado en el primer día de colegio. Y Colin tampoco es que hiciera mucho, excepto arrastrarse por el camino que El Niño Que Vivió pisaba.

Era evidente que necesitaba algunos toques tranquilizadores a su ego. Decidió que esa noche le enviaría unas cuantas cartas. Una incluyendo a su querido Lucy para advertirle de las malas nuevas. Ya podía imaginar qué pondría en ella:

Lucy-Lu:

He oído por ahí que se puede jugar a las escondidas en tu salón. Si yo lo he oído, también podrían otros. Sugiero que muevas tus juguetes antes de que alguien lo haga por ti. Cariños a Cissy, mucho odio a Trixie!

* * *

Cuando levantó el libro del piso y lo abrió, de inmediato se dio cuanta de que era un diario por la fecha en la cubierta, que indicaba que tenía 50 años de antigüedad. Su corazón comenzó a latir con peligrosa rapidez cuando leyó el nombre "T. M. Riddle" en la emborronada tinta negra.

–_Espera _–lo sobresaltó Ron, apenas pudiendo retener la reacción física después de haber olvidado por completo su presencia. El pelirrojo se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry–, _ese nombre me suena... T. M. Riddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio._

–_¿Y cómo sabes eso? _–preguntó Harry con el corazón en la boca.

–_Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando nos castigaron. Precisamente fue encima de esta placa donde vomité una babosa. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él._

Las páginas humedecidas estaban en blanco. Decepcionante pero afortunado, ya que tenía a la lapa mirando atentamente el diario. Tras intercambiar unas palabras más, fue capaz de guardárselo en el bolsillo sin parecer demasiado sospechoso.

Tom no se habría desecho de una de sus posesiones, sin importar cuán poca importancia tuviera. Era demasiado posesivo para ello, así que debía de haber una razón para su presencia en el baño de Myrtle, y más para que alguien lo hubiese lanzado.

Estaba realmente intrigado, pero el descubrir qué clase de poderes tenía el diario o sí tenía algo escrito, era peligroso. Tom le había advertido respecto a cómo actuar y el manejo de la información. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una trampa de Dumbledore? Aparecer en un lugar que justo ellos solos parecen ir... demasiado conveniente.

Con esos pensamientos pasó unos cuantos días mirando el diario y dando vuelta las hojas -ahora secas-, como esperando que el diario hablara por sí mismo. _¿Hablara por sí mismo?_

_¿Por qué no? _Pensó tomando una pluma y sintiéndose bastante tonto al hacerlo. ¿Qué debería poner? Tenía que ser una frase inocente, no debía descubrirse ante Dumbledore por ninguna razón.

Consideró durante unos segundos el usar la sangre de Tom para protegerse, pero el diario podría tener alguna clase de hechizo de monitoreo o algo así y no sería buena idea tampoco el actuar sospechoso. Ugh, todo eso era demasiado complicado.

Una gota de tinta cayó sobre el diario, gracias al haber estado sosteniendo la pluma sobre él sin hacer nada, y unos segundos después la mancha desapareció. Tomando eso como una señal decidió ejercer su idea.

«Mi nombre es Harry Potter.»

Las palabras escritas desaparecieron unos momentos después, para reaparecer nuevas en una escritura que le recordaba a la de Tom, pero no tan alargada.

«Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»

Ok, top ten de las cosas más raras que haya visto nunca.

«Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.»

Podía imaginar la cara de total desagrado que pondría _su_ Tom al saber que una de sus posesiones sufriera un trato así. Pero ese no era su Tom, ni siquiera sabía si tenía que ver con él o era todo una trampa... Odiaba la incertidumbre.

"_Tom"_ accedió de inmediato a contar una historia sobre la Cámara de los Secretos que evidentemente no era verdadera. Si esa información tuviera algo de verdad... ¿Tom había hecho que expulsaran a alguien en su lugar? Eso sonaba... sonaba... tan a él que costaba no creérselo.

Sentía que estaba haciendo algo muy tonto, pero no podía más que jugar el juego que le habían puesto sobre la mesa, tal y como en primer año. Y aparentemente el diario necesitaba su confirmación para... hacer lo que fuera que quería hacer.

De pronto las páginas se movieron solas hasta el 13 de julio, donde una imagen comenzó a mostrarse. Se inclinó hacia adelante hipnotizado, y un segundo después fue absorbido hacia ella.

Tardó unos momentos en entender que estaba viendo un recuerdo y que no podía interactuar con lo que veía. Había hecho el tonto unos momentos, pero afortunadamente nadie estaba allí para verlo.

Nunca había creído que podría sentirse más atontado aún con la apariencia del Lord Oscuro. Se había equivocado. Tom de joven era hermoso. No que ahora no lo fuera... pero tenía un aire adorable en ese entonces que... Muy bien, quizá ese era el momento de recuperar la compostura e intentar prestar atención a lo que ocurría.

La escena se desarrolló de una manera casi inocente. Pero a Harry le sentó como una estaca en el corazón. La fragilidad que presentaba Tom respecto a sus padres y el orfanato era sólo visible si uno miraba con atención. Y aunque era un buen actor a esa edad, era obvio que mentía respecto a las agresiones.

Luego de eso bajaron a las mazmorras donde Tom se quedó sospechosamente escondido, como esperando algo. Evidentemente tenía un plan, y Harry se preguntaba si ya lo había pensado o lo formó en el momento. Sólo podía imaginar una cosa, estaba esperando a la persona a la cual le habían echado la culpa.

Oh, Merlín, ¿a quién se le ocurría guardar una acromántula como mascota? Oh... _oh_... conocía a alguien que lo haría. Un minuto, si Tom sabía... había estado guardando el secreto por quién sabe cuánto. Uno podía argumentar que sólo lo hacía para tener la oportunidad de usarlo a su favor, pero... ¿no era dulce de cualquier manera?

Se tuvo que cubrir los labios cuando Tom cayó al piso empujado por la enorme araña, y al intentar matarla luego de recuperar su varita, fue impedido por Hagrid. La entera situación no tenía precio. Si todo esto era verdad... oh, Morgana, se reiría tanto de Tom.

Sin previo aviso comenzó todo a dar vueltas... ¿habría noqueado Hagrid a Tom al tirarlo contra el piso tan bestialmente? Probablemente, ya que era extraño que acabase tan súbitamente.

Cayó en la cama rebotando ligeramente y en ese momento entró Ron. La entera experiencia lo había dejado drenado, y consideró que quizá el diario había tenido que usar su energía para funcionar. Quizá era eso lo que acabó el posible recuerdo.

–_Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años_ –barbotó en cuanto recordó que se suponía que jugara su parte. Creía que había aprendido a jugar a esto, pero se sentía tan inestable como en primer año. Pero eso era, después de todo, lo que hacía que el juego fuera interesante.

* * *

**N/A:** No creo que haya valido la espera durante tanto tiempo por este cap... pero hago lo que puedo. Los fans de otras historias ruegan por actuas para ellas... y probablemente sea mi culpa empezar varias a la vez, pero no puedo evitarlo TT_TT. Encima tengo otras empezadas en mi carpeta XD

Pero esa no es la parte importante, no. La parte importante es que el **miércoles 5 es mi cumpleaños**, y espero felicitaciones, tarjetas, banners, avas, fanarts, fics, lo que ustedes quieran darme por el simple hecho de cumplir 24 años! (lo sé, no tengo vergüenza XD).

**Reviews anon:**

_boris_: :O gracias ^^ A veces siento que yo no lo aprecio lo suficiente. He aprendido que cuando uno hace un fic para otro, no es tan fácil no ser autocrítico, y es gracias a fans tan apreciativos que tiene este fic que me digo "he de estar haciendo algo bien o sino no recibiría esta clase de comentarios, no recuerdo haberle pagado a nadie XD".  
_Alex_: Pues, yo amo el menor/mayor, y no diría que MDP carece de ello, quizá no les pega en la cara, pero hay mucha tensión sexual. Pero creo que tienes un punto sobre el final, quizá mis hermosos y pervertidos lectores no están tanto en la carne sino en las connotaciones... Empiezo a notar un patrón en el hecho de que se destaque la actitud de Tom XD es la estrella en mis fics aparentemente.  
_Hanami_: Merlín, te he dejado mucho tiempo así XD Sigues viva? XD_  
kelly_: Me encanta esa forma de jurar, la adopto! Jajaja gracias por apreciar mis pobres intentos de humor! Yo también extraño a Tom, se me hace difícil escribir sin él. Nadie sabe qué quiere!_  
Luna_: He visto niños peques hacerlo, realmente no creo que sea tan grave si uno no anda con otras intenciones. Una vez leí un fic en el cual Lucius estaba enamorado de Draco, me quedó la idea... y parece que no soy la única del fandom. Hey! Lo de los golpes estaba en el libro! Yo sólo reinterpreto los hechos :P Deseo cumplido ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Después de una década el Lord Oscuro se levanta de nuevo y esta vez va a por Harry antes que Dumbledore. Creature!fic, CHAN, LV/HP

Warnings: AU, creature!Tom, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!Bashing, CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS). Este es un fic a pedido, regalo para una querida amiga por sus 24 años, Maharet3.

Disclaimer: Harry babea por Tom en segundo año, todos lo sabemos, pero si Harry Potter fuera mío, Harry hubiera seguido babeando el resto de los años. Todo de la multimillonaria J.K., esto es por fans, para fans.

**N/A:** Sorry por la tardanza, me bloqueé totalmente con una de las escenas, y… bueno, digamos que no fue un cap fácil de escribir en ningún sitio. Hay un poco de acción entre los niños, tapaos los ojos si no les gusta el slash explícito. Espero que todos hayan tenido bonitas fiestas, ¿este es mi regalo de reyes?  
El PDF lo actualizo a la noche porque en esta pc me desconfigura todo

* * *

La siguiente vez que escuchó la voz, estaba caminando por los pasillos junto a Hermione y Ron. Tenía que admitir que la chica tenía un gran cerebro al haber captado en ese instante la verdad sobre la voz, cuando a él le había tomado tanto entender que era Parsel.

Tuvo que luchar contra su sentimiento de admiración, ya que sabía que no había manera de que la pudiera convencer de estar de su lado. No debía tomarle tanto cariño o sufriría la separación que ocurriría tarde o temprano entre los dos.

El ataque a la niña le pegó más duro que lo que hubiera podido imaginar, ya que tenía que andar pegado a Ron y otros Gryffindor todo el día. Sacaba algunas de sus frustraciones obligando al pelirrojo a buscar las arañas que tanto aborrecía, gracias al extraño consejo de Hagrid.

La sonrisa de Snape era desconcertante. Harry había creído que el hombre tenía mayor aprecio hacia Dumbledore, pero casi brillaba cuando Draco lo llenaba de halagos diciendo que él debería ser director.

Esa clase de placer sólo podía venir del resentimiento. El mismo que vio en Lucius cuando se vanagloriaba en su poder al presentarle la destitución a Dumbledore. ¿Tendría el viejo una de sus manos alrededor del largo cuello del profesor de pociones? Tendría que tener eso en cuenta cuando Raven hablara con Snape. Si era así, las negociaciones podrían salir o muy bien, o muy mal.

La desaparición del supuesto diario de Tom era, sin embargo, la pieza más llamativa del rompecabezas. No era realmente tan complicado acceder a la torre de Gryffindor, sólo necesitabas la contraseña actual, así que no disminuía sus sospechas a sólo sus compañeros de casa. Pero realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer de esa información más que entender que aún no era hora de la prueba final.

Tener que tolerar los constantes quejidos de la lapa pelirroja lo tenía al borde de la locura, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo evitaba tener que contestarle nada. Con gestos silenciosos hacía entender sus deseos, lo cual funcionaba espectacularmente cuando estaban al pie del Bosque Prohibido y deseaba que realmente un hombre lobo apareciera y se comiera a su molesto compañero.

La vista del Ford Anglia salvaje lo dejó intrigado, se comportaba como un cachorro emocionado de haber visto a su amo otra vez. La idea era perturbadora en muchos niveles. Ya había pensado algo semejante respecto a las mandrágoras cuando escuchó que montaron una fiesta escandalosa y más adelante comenzarían a querer compartir macetas con otras mandrágoras. Definitivamente no quería saber qué clase de proceso conseguía extraer el jugo para los petrificados.

Las palabras de Tom respecto a lo que los magos de la Luz consideraban bien y mal, magia blanca o magia negra volvían a su cabeza: _"Cuando les conviene harán oídos sordos al dolor, desconocerán el dolor y no verán otra razón. Encasillar las cosas en 'bueno' o 'malo' según un solo punto de vista nunca te brindará verdadero conocimiento. El mosquito pica porque tiene hambre, el hombre lo mata porque le duele y tiene comezón. ¿Puedes decir que el mosquito está mal en atacar o el hombre en defenderse?"_

Después de todo encerraban, discriminaban, esclavizaban, lastimaban y mataban a otros seres bajo preceptos tontos que nadie parecía cuestionar. Mostraban lo que ellos señalaban como "Oscuro" bajo una luz de maldad y error, cuando él encontraba muchos de los procederes de la Luz completamente inquietantes.

No tuvo mucho tiempo más para analizar el viejo auto cuando notó que Ron parecía haber visto un fantasma detrás de él, y escuchó el fuerte chasquido que provenía de ese mismo sitio.

Cuando la acromántula lo levantó por los aires, forcejeó desesperadamente. El pánico haciendo un nudo en su garganta, nublando su mente de tal manera que ni siquiera pensó en utilizar su varita. Y él se había mofado de Hermione con el episodio de la piedra…

La araña resultó ser la misma que había atacado al Tom del diario. Y si esa cosa lo había tirado al suelo cuando era "pequeña", no quería imaginar lo que era capaz de hacer ahora. Había cientos de ellas, y Harry sólo podía enumerar un par de hechizos que le llegarían a ser útiles para tumbar a un puñado.

Intentó distraerlas con charla, mientras por dentro rezaba porque algo ocurriera, cualquier cosa, que lo salvase de terminar como comida de esas horribles cosas peludas. Y como si algún dios hubiera escuchado su desesperado pedido el Ford Anglia apareció al rescate. O quizá sintió que Ron estaba en peligro, de cualquier manera, corrió hacia el coche de manera increíblemente agradecida.

Mientras le daba una palmada de agradecimiento al capó del coche pensó que tendría que conseguirse uno así, o quizá una moto. Sí, una moto iría mejor con la imagen de Raven. Tendría que hablarlo con Tom.

Con la adrenalina bombeando por sus venas no pudo dormirse, Ron por otro lado tenía la sensibilidad de un ogro y a los dos minutos estaba roncando fuertemente. Tras un rato se dio cuenta que tenía la siguiente pieza del rompecabezas, se estaba acercando.

Despertó a Ron sabiendo perfectamente que podría dejarlo dormir y decirle al día siguiente, pero suponía que tenía sentido hacerlo en el momento si realmente fuera su amigo. Aunque tuvo que resistir el pequeño deseo de patearlo fuera de la cama a modo de despertador.

–_Ron: la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos. ¿Y si no hubiera abando nado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?_

Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente_– __¿No pensarás... en Myrtle __la Llorona__?_

Harry asintió ocultando una sonrisa. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que por una vez era probable que Ron tuviera razón en algo? Aparentemente Tom sí había recibido un premio de servicios al colegio por haber matado a Myrtle.

* * *

Harry tenía que reconocer que conocía poca gente tan inteligente como Hermione. Ya que después de ver el papel estrujado en la mano de la chica petrificada, todo cobró sentido. Encajaba de una manera tan perfecta y a la vez tan complicada… tenía una clase de belleza retorcida.

El problema era cómo encajaba el diario en todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente podría saber Ginny?

Mirando la pared de rocas formada entre Ron y él, no pudo más que sentirse aliviado. Sin embargo, ¿podía ser que siempre tuviera tanta suerte de quedarse solo para el enfrentamiento final? Tenía la sensación de que no era una coincidencia, que estaba simplemente avanzando nuevamente a la casilla que le correspondía como un buen peón de la Luz.

Luchó contra los nervios e incertidumbres, decidido a cerrar los ojos ante la primera señal de movimiento. Y con un silbido desmayado siseó _~Ábrete~_

La puerta de piedra custodiada por dos enormes serpientes del mismo material se desprendió, adentrándose en las profundidades de las paredes de manera casi silenciosa. La vista de la Cámara de los Secretos no era exactamente impresionante, pero después de todo se suponía que era la guarida de un monstruo, no un salón de baile.

Se olvidó de ello en el momento que vio el cuerpo de Ginny. Estaba increíblemente pálida, tirada en el suelo como una muñeca rota. Y cumpliendo lo que cualquier persona preocupada haría, comenzó a llamarla mientras se acercaba. Parecía inconsciente pero viva.

–_No despertará_ –dijo una voz dolorosamente conocida.

–_Tom…_ –el nombre escapó de sus labios mientras se giraba, pero no era su Tom. Era el mismo Tom joven que había visto en el diario. Los contornos de su cuerpo de veían borrosos. Todo junto puso en alerta al joven Gryffindor recordándole su parte– _¿Tom Riddle? __¿Eres un fantasma?_ –preguntó tanteando el terreno.

–_Soy un recuerdo, guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años._

El aire tranquilo que llevaba era tan familiar que era difícil creer que no era su Tom. Aunque había ciertamente diferencias en la forma de moverse, la manera en que jugaba con la varita entre sus manos… _Oh, demonios_, esa era SU varita.

Tragó saliva y jugó la carta de la inocencia. Las pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro del joven Tom eran terriblemente atrapantes, pero podía ver por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, que no eran totalmente falsas. De alguna manera Tom parecía querer algo de él.

Las explicaciones fluían con orgullo de los labios de Tom y era difícil no sonreír. Sabía que había sólo una razón por la cual estaba dispuesto a revelar sus secretos, una vez que consiguiera lo que quería de él, planeaba matarlo. Una pena que él no tenía ganas de seguir esos planes.

–_¿Sabes, Tom? Tanta fascinación por mí me hace pensar… _–interrumpió el monólogo con una sonrisa divertida, desestabilizando completamente al otro.

–_No te halagues, sólo eres un chiquillo._

–_Tú mismo lo dijiste hace unos minutos. Y si hay algo que sé de ti, es que no mientes. Comenzaste a darle a Ginny parte de tu alma. Eso explica tu obsesión y la de ella, por supuesto._

Tom frunció el ceño y Harry se acercó a él con una sonrisa seductora que sabía que servía con su Tom_~. Esa información que circula por ahí sobre Lord Voldemort siendo derrotado por un bebé no es cierta. Y tú no quieres realmente hablar conmigo ~_

Con sus labios a centímetros de pronto 'Tom' cayó en la cuenta de que la última frase había sido en Parsel y en un intento de hacerse hacia atrás, chocó contra la pared_–… Imposible._

–_Nada es imposible. Y antes de que preguntes, nací con esta habilidad. Un regalo que comparto con mi pareja, mi alma gemela._

–_No mientas, Potter. Los magos no…_

–_Sabes bien que es muy posible. Aunque es más raro que se manifieste de manera tan poderosa. Pero entre el hecho de que él es una criatura, y uno de los magos más poderosos de Gran Bretaña…_

–_No…_

–_Sí _–respiraron en el espacio del otro hasta que 'Tom' se acercó un poco, tentantivamente, de una manera casi tímida. Sintió el roce de los labios contra los suyos y contra el tibio metal del aro.

'Tom' respingó sorprendido_– Tienes… mi magia… es… un glamour… _–el 'recuerdo' acarició el labio del menor con un aire completamente fascinado, antes de fruncir el ceño y exigir con aire petulante que lo sacara.

No estaba seguro de cómo lucía realmente después de meses de estar con el poderoso glamour, pero la sonrisa de Tom mientras quitaba los anteojos de su rostro le decía que no estaba tan mal. Pronto estaba inclinándose hacia él nuevamente, pero esta vez Harry lo esquivó, arrancando un gruñido de descontento de parte del joven frente a él.

–_Espera. No creo que Tom… mí Tom… bueno, sabes a qué me refiero, esté de acuerdo con que nosotros…_

En cuestión de segundos estaba acorralado él contra la pared–._ Bueno, entonces es una suerte que él no esté aquí… _–susurró contra los labios del menor–. _He estado 50 años encerrado en ese diario. No planeo desaprovechar_… –frunció el ceño nuevamente, mirándolo con aire de sospecha.

–_¿Qué?_

–_Estás aquí para meterme en el diario nuevamente, ¿no es así? Al menos merezco esto después de la larga espera que tuve._

El corazón se le encogió al pensar en encerrar aunque sea una pequeña parte de Tom. Pero, ¿qué haría sino? Además, si lo encerraba, tendría que entregarlo a Dumbledore y él probablemente lo destruiría.

–_No quiero encerrarte. No. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa. Pero tampoco puedes matar a Ginny. ¿Hay alguna manera de dejar que sobrevivas sin el diario y dejando a Ginny?_

Una mezcla de emociones pasaron con rapidez en el rostro de Tom–_ Si de verdad eres mi pareja, entonces mi alma y la tuya son compatibles en todo sentido. Debería poder habitar en ti por un tiempo, pero el proceso sería doloroso. Así que… juegas a que eres el salvador cuando lo que vas a hacer es 'condenarlos a todos'._

Harry sonrió con suavidad–_ Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que esos no son los planes de Lord Voldemort. Pero sí. Por eso necesito fingir que he triunfado sobre ti aquí._

Tom asintió y descendió sobre él, capturando su boca de manera hambrienta. Para un supuesto recuerdo, era ciertamente muy sólido.

Su cuerpo chocó contra la fría pared de piedra. Tom aplanó el cuerpo contra el suyo, como si quisiera fusionarlos a ambos en la dura superficie.

Había esperado sentir el contraste del calor corporal y la piedra, pero el cuerpo de Tom no estaba ni frío ni caliente. Después de todo, no era tan real.

Tom se separó para mirarlo a los ojos un momento, de alguna manera adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente. Esos ojos eran increíblemente expresivos, y Harry podía ver la vulnerabilidad en ellos. Probablemente porque Tom deseaba que lo viese, el muy manipulador. Aún así el pequeño Gryffindor decidió rendirse a ello.

El mayor volvió a besarlo y esta vez el ojiverde enterró los dedos en las hebras negras de la nuca de Tom. Tenían una textura curiosa y no eran tan suaves como los de la versión original, lo que hacía que su corazón se encogiera de pena.

Se dejó besar, respondiendo con suavidad, y cuando las manos se colaron bajo su túnica para recorrer su pecho, se dejó explorar, temblando ligeramente ante las codiciosas manos del recuerdo.

─_Tom…_

El susodicho puso un dedo en sus labios y procedió a moderle el cuello, cuidando de no dejar una marca en la cremosa piel.

Sintió una pierna pujando entre las suyas y las abrió, aferrándose a los fuertes hombros en búsqueda de estabilidad. Los besos de Tom se volvían más bruscos y la necesidad era patente en ellos. Harry intuía que estaba lejos de ser una necesidad sexual.

─_Tom… no voy a abandonarte aquí. Jamás podría_ ─susurró al oído del mayor, sintiéndolo tensarse un momento antes de relajarse. Sonrió con suavidad, le hubiera gustado conocer a Tom en su adolescencia, de alguna manera intuía que sería muy distinto al suyo, pero que sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

El mayor realineó sus caderas, encontrando el perfecto ángulo para rozar su erección contra la del menor. Ambos jadearon ante la fricción y Tom luchó contra las ropas un momento, buscando roce piel a piel. Finalmente logró liberar los frentes, sin dejar caer la ropa, sólo lo suficiente para el contacto.

Los labios del Slytherin descendieron nuevamente sobre su pareja, mordiendo y succionando mientras se restregaba cada vez más rápido contra el pequeño Gryffindor.

─_Ah, Tom, espera… ¡Ah!_

El mayor soltó una risa entrecortada y Harry sintió sus orejas arder ante la humillación de haber acabado tan rápidamente. Tom mordió una de ellas mientras soltaba un sonido de placer que reverberaba en su garganta. Unos momentos después, con movimientos erráticos, se convulsionó ligeramente en su orgasmo.

Con un suspiro relajado movió la varita de Harry, quién dedujo que era un hechizo de limpieza al no sentir más el líquido caliente y viscoso contra su estómago.

Un minuto más tarde con un movimiento de varita limpiando los restos, comenzaron a arreglarse las ropas. Harry estaba acostumbrado al silencio de Tom, por lo cual no se preocupó y esperó pacientemente a que tomara la palabra, cosa que confiaba que haría.

─_Esto es lo que haremos…_

* * *

─_Lo que más me intriga es cómo se las arregló Lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania._

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, Dumbledore no tenía idea de que lo estaba guiando en la conversación.

─_Fue el diario. Ryddle lo escribió cuando tenía 16 años._

Según Tom, su profesor no podría adivinar que el pedazo de alma no había muerto con el diario, y el veneno de basilisco había disuelto la parte más interesante del libro. Sin embargo, estaba apostando bastante en todo eso.

La gente iba y venía. Era irónico que él también hubiera recibido un premio de servicios especiales al colegio, cuando había hecho más o menos la misma artimaña que Tom en su adolescencia.

Aparentemente, ahora que Harry conocía el verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort, los Weasley podían conocer la información también. El viejo fingía no saber mucho del tema, pero se daba cuenta que las palabras eran cuidadosamente escogidas para darte la idea, y finalmente no decía semejante cosa.

Cuando estuvieron solos los hizo acercarse a la chimenea, un lugar que lo hacía parecer todo más íntimo y confortable, donde la gente bajaba la guardia y se relajaba.

─_Siéntate, Harry. Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda Fawkes._

Tom había tenido razón… No que Harry no hubiera creído esas palabras de haber sido dichas por _su_ Tom, pero todavía guardaba ciertas dudas del Tom del diario. Dumbledore no podía poner sus pies, ojos ni oídos dentro de la Cámara de los Secretos. Sólo quienes tenían la sangre de Slytherin y sus invitados podrían acceder, y sólo podían ver y escuchar lo que ellos elegían. 10 puntos para Slytherin.

─_Así que has conocido a Tom Ryddle. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte._

¿Pescando por información, Dumbledore? ¿Preocupado por la posibilidad de que haya descubierto la verdad?

─_Profesor Dumbledore... Ryddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo..._

─_¿De verdad? ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry?_

─_¡Me parece que no soy como él!_ ─no era difícil mentir, después de todo ambos hacían las cosas de una manera muy distinta─. _Quiero_ _decir que yo..., yo soy de Gryffindor, yo soy..._ ─una idea lo asaltó, démosle a Dumbledore algo para ver qué decía─. _Profesor, el Som brero Seleccionador me dijo que yo... haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar P__arsel__..._

─_Tú sabes hablar P__arsel__, Harry _─parecía haber estado esperando esa pregunta_─, porque Lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla __Parsel__. Si no es toy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, se guro..._

Harry no entendía dónde iba todo eso.

─_¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí?_

─_Eso parece._

Dumbledore siguió con su clásica charla. En momentos como ese era un alivio tener el efecto de la sangre de Tom en su cuerpo, bloqueando cualquier intrusión mental y curando con rapidez sus heridas. El viejo director seguía balbuceando sobre Gryffindor pero Harry se había quedado trabado en la parte de transferencia de poderes. Así que la manera de explicar que compartiera el lenguaje de las serpientes con su pareja.

Cuando finalmente pudo obtener una excusa para escabullirse de la presencia del director, casi se queda sin mano cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y con fuerza. Delante de él se encontraba Lucius con Dobby detrás de él, vendas arrastrándose por el suelo descuidadamente.

Harry tuvo que cuidarse de no entrecerrar los ojos. Aparentemente las cosas no estaban yendo bien para Lucy. Tom no iba a tomarse con ligereza tantas fallas seguidas. La cara del patriarca Malfoy al ver el diario destrozado probablemente habría valido oro pero Harry se distrajo con los gestos del elfo que señalaba entre el diario y su amo, y se golpeaba. Ese elfo traidor era un peligro para la causa.

Dumbledore ahora hablaba de manera muy estudiada, como todo un purasangre, destacando cómo si Harry no hubiera descubierto la verdad acerca del diario, habría afectado a Arthur Weasley y su ley de defensa de los muggles. Armando todo el discurso para estudiosamente poner a Lucius como principal sospechoso.

El elfo seguía haciendo gestos y Harry decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Dejémosle pensar al elfo que era el salvador que tanto quería que fuera.

─_¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy?_

Si hubiera estado como Raven habría soltado una carcajada ante el intento de intimidarlo con proximidad física. Lucius, como la mayoría, se quebraban bajo presión.

─_¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta?_

─_Porque usted se lo dio. En Flou rish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿no es así?_

Recordaba perfectamente sus sospechas y no culpaba a Lucius por sus acciones, pocos magos tenían la endereza de carácter necesaria para luchar contra hechizos que afectaban la mente. Y si Harry era sincero consigo mismo, disfrutaba el hecho de poder molestar a los Malfoy tanto como disfrutaba llevarse bien con ellos.

─_Profesor Dumbledore, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy?_ ─se sorprendía de que su tono de voz sonase tan inocente.

─_Claro, Harry. Pero date prisa. Recuerda el banquete._

Tomó el diario reprimiendo una sonrisa maliciosa y salió corriendo, guiándose por los gritos de dolor de Dobby. El viejo sabía que tenía un plan, pero no imaginaba que con eso no le daría tiempo de investigar más a fondo el diario.

De una manera u otra, él salía ganando. Si no funcionaba, le ordenaría las cosas como Raven. Sin olvidar lo graciosa que sería la escena.

Medio saltó por el pasillo mientras se sacaba uno de los zapatos y extrajo su media mojada en barro y transpiración. Temía acercársela a la cara y desmayarse a medio camino.

─_Señor Malfoy_ ─jadeó casi cayéndose al piso al frenar resbalando_─, tengo algo para usted_─. Declaró poniéndole en la mano la media malo liente.

─_¿Qué diablos...? _─Extrajo el diario y tiró la prenda roñosa al piso con un gesto de asco─. _Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días. También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos_. _Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas!_

Dobby por su parte sostenía la media como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo. Harry se preguntó si no terminaría haciéndole un altar. Sinceramente esperaba que no.

─_Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín_ ─técnicamente no era cierto, Lucius lo dejó caer, pero ya se sabía que ese elfo era un tramposo—. _Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby._

El elfo sería contando paso por paso cómo era que ahora se había quedado sin sirviente. El patriarca Malfoy lleno de furia arremetió contra él, y Harry a regañadientes tendría que admitir que en ese momento se sintió un poquito intimidado. Un poquito nada más.

Cuando logró quitarse al elfo híper agradecido de encima, el cual había enfrentado a Lucius por él, casi pegó un salto en medio de su retirada al Gran Salón cuando una voz aterciopelada exclamó:

"_De salvador a damisela en peligro salvada por el valeroso caballero-elfo."_

Harry se puso una mano en el pecho e inconscientemente buscó el origen de la voz a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta que era inútil, no había nada a su alrededor. Al menos nada visible.

─_¿Tom?_ ─susurró con disimulo.

"_Debo admitir que tengo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados respecto a que hayas dicho la verdad sobre ser tu pareja. Los resultados son sin duda satisfactorios, aunque tu escape mental no es muy cómodo, he notado que a ti no parece molestarte que haga cambios en la decoración."_

Harry tragó saliva, cuando había accedido a esto no imaginaba que sería así. No le poseería de pronto como a Ginny, ¿verdad?

"_No tienes de qué preocuparte, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño."_

Genial, también puede escuchar mis pensamientos.

"_Obviamente, por algo estoy dentro de ti… También está el hecho de que tus pensamientos vocales son más lentos y claros que los abstractos, por lo cual es como si estuvieras hablando a mi oído. Y antes de que lo preguntes, tú no escuchas todos mis pensamientos porque ya a mis 16 años había aprendido Occlumancia."_

Tom había insistido en la importancia de aprenderla, pero por ahora dependía de la sangre de su pareja para proteger su mente. Evidentemente, no hacía efecto con el Tom que estaba dentro de él. No había considerado los posibles efectos secundarios al aceptar. A Tom no le iba a gustar nada todo aquello.

Según le había dicho el joven Tom, no le había hablado hasta ese momento para evitar que se desconcentrase y actuase sospechosamente, pero Harry aprendió que en general el joven Tom era callado y prefería observar y calcular antes de abrir la boca. En el único momento que eso cambiaba era cuando estaba emocionado por algo.

No había tenido tiempo de escabullirse a escribir una carta, por lo que no estaba seguro de si su Tom ya sabía lo que estaba pasando o no, cosa que lo tenía un poco nervioso. Se moría por ganas de verlo a la vez que temía que llegara el encuentro.

Después de un tenso viaje en auto con los Dursley, quienes se quejaban de tener que ir a buscar a Harry tan tarde, lo mandaron a la cama sin cenar, ya que supuestamente no habían podido cocinar por su culpa. Mientras esperaba que los minutos pasaran, observó a Hedwig. La lechuza no parecía contenta con su situación tampoco. Probablemente sabía que Harry obtenía la libertad durante los veranos y ella quedaba allí atrapada. Cuando todo terminara, tendría que darle una elección.

Sintió un dolor de cabeza comenzar a construirse en su frente y se frotó ausentemente, como si ello fuera a calmar la molestia.

De pronto una mano tapó su boca y Harry forcejeó intentando alcanzar su varita, alarmado. El peso de un cuerpo adulto lo presionó contra el colchón y se encontró de frente con un par de ojos rojos que ardían en furia. En ese momento su dolor de cabeza aumentó a un nivel insoportable y el ojiverde comenzó a agitarse por un motivo completamente distinto.

Ni siquiera registró el tirón de la Aparición Conjunta, sólo el hecho del frío en su espalda, gritos y un leve sabor metálico. Un segundo antes de desmayarse, se dio cuenta de que esos alaridos eran probablemente suyos.

* * *

Lentamente comenzó a volver en sí, se sintió colmado de furia, queriendo descargarse con alguien. Su mano prácticamente vibraba de deseos de tomar la varita y lanzar maldiciones a todo lo que se moviera. Se levantó para ir al baño, notando que sus ropas habían desaparecido, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior.

Al tirarse agua sobre el rostro, su reflejo le mostró algo a lo que estaba desacostumbrado: su glamour estaba desactivado, podía ver la argolla plateada en sus labios, el cabello negro largo, se veía bastante estilizado, lo cual quería decir que finalmente la buena alimentación y pociones estaban finalmente arreglando algo de las negligencias durante su niñez. Aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca sería realmente alto.

Su cicatriz estaba enrojecida y al mirar con atención pudo ver rastros de sangre a lo largo de su rostro. Decidió tomar un baño y mientras las gotas caían sobre su cabello, rebuscó en su mente intentando alcanzar la consciencia de Tom. La fuente de furia creció enormemente y de un sobresalto dejó de mirar en su mente. ¿Qué podría haber hecho que Tom se sintiera tan enojado y no le hablase? ¿Habría _su_ Tom hablado con él mientras estaba inconsciente?

Tenía la tendencia de tirar el cabello sobre su rostro para que tapase su cicatriz, pero los hechizos que su pareja había puesto en su aro eran capaces de tapar la cicatriz sin problemas por lo que decidió atar el cabello en una cola de caballo alta. Sentía que era mucho más práctico y liberador, y no estaba de humor para otra cosa ese día.

Se colocó unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda roja para hacer juego con sus ojos del glamour. Por encima se tiró una capa negra, dejando la capucha caída sobre su espalda. Se miró al espejo, sabiendo que probablemente iba a encontrarse mortífagos eventualmente ese día y su apariencia sería importante en la primera impresión.

Haciendo una mueca estudió su aspecto. No era un experto en moda, pero Tom le había dado algunas lecciones al respecto. No era buena idea decepcionar al Lord Oscuro cuando ya estaba caminando en hielo delgado.

Con un suspiro rebuscó en el enorme armario de madera de algarrobo, hallando un chaleco negro con delicados bordados de color gris oscuro que cerraba por el frente con numerosos botones que le daban un estilo militar. Dudó un momento en usar alguna clase de joya, pero finalmente decidió que no quedaría bien con la argolla en su labio. Con un poco de exasperación tiró de su cabello para dejar que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro, admitiendo con pesar que quedaba mejor con su aspecto.

Hubiera deseado tener algún tipo de ayuda, pero suponía que era parte de su castigo. No que Harry se creyera culpable de algo.

Se colocó la varita en los pantalones, algo que Flitwick insistía que era extremadamente peligroso, y salió por la puerta con aire decisivo, la capa ondeando a su espalda.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la razón era que todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, de donde provenían incesantes murmullos apagados.

La idea de haberse arreglado y tener un mechón cubriendo el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz ahora parecía una gran idea. Tomó aire y empujó las puertas con aire decidido. Inmediatamente docenas de varitas apuntaron hacia su pecho.

─_Buenos días a todos_ ─saludó entrando en el comedor con aire tranquilo pero por dentro se sentía confuso ya que podía sentir su enojo crecer, pero también había otras emociones pasando muy rápidamente. Tardó unos momentos en comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo se frenó en seco, mirando directo a los ojos rojos del Lord Oscuro.

Estaba sintiendo las emociones de Tom.

Estuvo a punto de soltarle algo en ese momento pero se dio cuenta que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Se giró al escuchar un excitado saludo del rubio menor:

─_¡Raven! Finalmente despiertas. Estaba empezando a pensar que me estabas evitando ya que nunca contestaste mi última carta. No creerías lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts…_

Harry sonrió divertido y con un gesto de su varita alargó la mesa y banco para poder tener un lugar frente a Draco. Los mortífagos sentados allí sufrieron la incómoda sensación de desplazamiento, pero él no les prestó ninguna atención, no tenía un lugar donde sentarse sino.

En cuanto se acomodó, aparecieron utensilios y comida caliente. Draco frunció el ceño ante eso, aparentemente había algo fuera de común en ello, pero Harry no estaba seguro si era la comida, o el hecho de que se la pusieran ya servida. Claro que los elfos ya sabían qué desayunaba él.

─_Lamento haberte tenido al borde de la silla, Dray. No llegué a casa en muy buenas condiciones, y necesité reponer energías. Y respecto a tu carta, no la he visto, ya te he explicado que mis misiones y estudios toman la mayoría de mi tiempo. En cuanto a Hogwarts… podría creerlo, uno escucha las cosas más interesantes por ahí._

Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos plateados de Lucius, quien la mantuvo, intentando no mostrar emoción alguna.

─_He escuchado que ha sido un año difícil, Lucy. Hay cosas que son realmente inevitables, pero deberías alegrarte de haberte deshecho de ese elfo._

Las mejillas de ambos Malfoy enrojecieron de rabia ligeramente, y uno de los mortífagos al lado de Harry soltó una risita.

─_No me malinterpretes, Lucy. No me estoy burlando de ti. El maltrato a tu sirviente te ha costado su lealtad. Desde hacía un año que Dobby estaba pasando toda la información que podía al ícono de la luz. Aparentemente, Harry Potter es sumamente popular con los elfos por la forma respetuosa en la que los trata._

La mirada de Harry se volvió fría y con tranquilidad levantó un vaso de la mesa─ _Son criaturas mágicas poderosas, harías bien en aprender a respetarlas antes de que termines de arruinar las cosas._

Una risa alocada resonó en la habitación y Harry se giró a mirar a Bellatrix con desprecio.

─_No seas tontito principito, los elfitos son inofensivos. Bella puede mostrarte, sí…_

─_Trixie, ¿estás dispuesta a apostar? _─una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro, y dada su joven edad y belleza, lo hacía lucir como un demonio.

─_¿Apostar? El pequeñito quiere jugar duro, duro, duro._

─_Si logro demostrar el poder destructivo de los elfos domésticos, tú serás mi sirvienta de por vida, atada a mí por un contrato vinculante que te despojará de tu magia por completo en caso que desobedezcas una de mis órdenes. ¿Qué dices?_

─_Nadie accedería a algo así, ¿estás demente?_

─_Entonces no estás segura. Quien está 100% seguro, no estaría arriesgando nada, y apostaría algo igual de fuerte. Eso me recuerda… ¡Fiery!_

Con un muy suave 'pop' el familiar elfo hizo una larga reverencia─ _¿El joven amo desea ver su correspondencia?_

─_Puedes dejarla en mi habitación cuando tengas tiempo, ahora necesito de tus habilidades._

El elfo pareció muy excitado ante el aire conspiratorio de Harry─ _¿Cómo puede ser útil Fiery?_

─_¿Recuerdas nuestro lugar secreto para encontrarnos?_ ─el elfo asintió de manera entusiasta─. _Me he dejado un libro allí. El libro negro… ¿lo recuerdas?_

Las orejas del elfo cayeron casi rozando el suelo─. _El… ¿el libro que habla?_

Harry ladeó la cabeza un momento, confundido, y luego se dio cuenta de que aparentemente el elfo también podía escuchar los murmullos─. _Ese mismo. Necesito que me lo traigas así puedo estudiar durante el verano. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?_

El elfo tembló por unos momentos─. _Al libro no le agrada Fiery, pero Fiery lo intentará._

El Príncipe Oscuro le dedicó una sonrisa brillante─. _Sabía que podía contar contigo. No te preocupes, no necesitas tocarlo, aquí tengo una Bolsa Sin Fondo que puedes usar para traerlo. Intenta que nadie te vea._

El elfo tomó la bolsa agradecido y desapareció. Menos de 20 segundos más tarde, reapareció tendiendo una mano temblorosa a Harry. Del interior de la bolsa podía escuchar los murmullos.

─_Muchas gracias, Fiery, me has hecho un excelente servicio._

El elfo sonrió agradecido y desapareció con una reverencia. Tom, por su parte, lo miraba curiosamente.

─_¿Has terminado tu desayuno? Tenemos mucho sobre lo que ponernos al día._

Harry lo miró con seriedad y asintió, pero en vez de levantarse miró a Lucius, quien le devolvió la mirada trabando la mandíbula.

─_Lucy, apreciaría mucho si pudieras hacer algo por mí_ ─entonó dulcemente, haciendo que el rubio se tensara esperando lo peor.

─_Si está en mi poder, mi Príncipe…_

─_Oh, lo está. Necesito que seas tan amable de ir con nuestro querido Sevvy y… escoltarlo hasta aquí para tener una audiencia conmigo. Hoy no, pero necesito que sea esta semana. No necesitas pasar ninguna inconveniencia por mí, puedes esperar al momento adecuado, yo estaré aquí. Y ten cuidado, Sevvy sabe trucos muy interesantes, no quisiera que ninguna desgracia cayera sobre ti._

La amenaza era clara, si Severus hacía algo inadecuado, Lucius lo pagaría por permitírselo. Harry se levantó yendo a alcanzar a su pareja, pero la voz de Draco lo detuvo nuevamente.

─_Raven, ¿quieres que espere a que termine la reunión?_

Harry negó con la cabeza y su cabello fluyó de lado a lado─. _No. Planeo pasar el día en la cama, vuelve otro día. Además, estoy seguro que Cissa apreciará el tener a su hijo en casa los primeros días luego de las clases._

─_¿En cama?_ ─soltó indignado el heredero Malfoy─. _¿No estuviste durmiendo lo suficiente ya?_

Harry soltó una suave risa y caminó hacia las puertas─. _¿Quién dijo algo sobre dormir?_ ─lo miró un momento alzando una ceja y sonrió al notar como se ponía completamente rojo.

Soltó un suspiro al ver a Tom esperándolo con el rostro limpio de expresiones. Probablemente iba a pasar bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera disfrutar de la suavidad de las sábanas.

* * *

**Reviews anónimos:**

_Selegi_: Uh…. esto NO es una traducción. Es mío, mío. De hecho, la única traducción que tengo es Paraselenic. Y realmente no te puedo enseñar a traducir un fic así, conozco gente que tiene un nivel medio de inglés y no es capaz de hacer una buena traducción (una de calidad). Tiene un lenguaje complicado y extremadamente culto, los caps son largos y no es nada fácil. Por otro lado, me alegro que te gusten mis historias ^^

_Luna_: Gracias ^^ no hice mucho por mi cumple, lo malo de crecer XD

_Alex_: Yo también soy pésima para las fechas, pero me acordé del cumple de Tom y levanté copa por él en año nuevo :P

_Darkness_: Muchas gracias, el fandom es pequeño comparado con Snarry o Drarry así que siempre es bueno saber que hay más gente allá fuera.

_Kelly_: XD la noche es de los vampiros :D Muchísimas gracias, me arrancas una enorme sonrisa. Me suelen decir que imprimo mucho de mí en mi manera de relatar, y la verdad es que es bueno saber que lo que imprimo, es bueno XD Siempre lamento el tiempo que me toma escribir, pero a veces no es fácil con el trabajo, la familia, los amigos y los bloqueos XD Creo que es gracioso que Harry tenga que fingir, pero hay que decir que no es fácil para él, en este capítulo se va notando un poco más. Aún no sé qué haré con Hermione al final final final de la historia. Es igual pero no es igual :P Me salteo las partes que todos se saben, pero la idea del fic es un "cómo la luz plantea que todo pasó y cómo pasó realmente". Aunque la gente quiere que se vaya lentamente a no-cannon, la fórmula funciona de momento por ser y no ser cannon. Desde luego no planteo mantenerlo todo el tiempo porque os aburriría. Pobre Gildy, no le quieres. Espero que te haya gustado el sexy-Tom-del-Diario ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Después de una década el Lord Oscuro se levanta de nuevo y esta vez va a por Harry antes que Dumbledore. Creature!fic, CHAN, LV/HP

Warnings: AU, creature!Tom, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!Bashing, CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS). Este es un fic a pedido, regalo para una querida amiga por sus 24 años, Maharet3.

Disclaimer: Harry babea por Tom en segundo año, todos lo sabemos, pero si Harry Potter fuera mío, Harry hubiera seguido babeando el resto de los años. Todo de la multimillonaria J.K., esto es por fans, para fans.

**N/A:** Sí, estoy viva. Para todos los que no se enteraron, entré a una escuela de cine bastante exclusiva que me exige mucho cada día si es que en algún momento quiero convertirme en guionista. Y he aprovechado mis vacaciones de invierno (eh, he aprobado todas las materias sin recuperar ninguna) para escribir este nuevo cap, y un one-shot que les debía a las chicas de Intruders (probablemente salga en Agosto en Segunda Dosis, estad atentos).

* * *

En el momento que entró a la habitación la puerta se cerró. Había estado siguiendo la espalda de Tom durante todo el camino hasta allí, preguntándose si Nagini estaría en el jardín, era extraño no verla ni con su amo ni en la habitación.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse a mirar a su pareja cuando la mano del heredero de Slytherin pegó tan fuerte contra su mejilla que hizo que su cabeza girase para el lado contrario. Había sido con la palma abierta, un golpe designado para doler pero no lastimar realmente, Harry había tenido peores, pero viniendo de su amante dolía muchísimo más.

Volvió la cabeza lentamente mientras colocaba una mano en la ardiente mejilla. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas contenidas. Quería preguntar qué había hecho, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su pareja estalló:

─_¿Eres suicida o simplemente terriblemente estúpido? ¿Tienes idea de lo que mi horocrux podría haberte hecho? ¡Le cediste tu cuerpo y tu alma en bandeja de plata para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él! ¡Ni siquiera sabías qué clase de consecuencias podría traerte una fusión así! ¡Tampoco podías confiar realmente en que fuera una parte de mí y no un truco del viejo! ¡Tendría que matarte con mis propias manos!_

Y sin previo aviso, fue arrancado de su lugar para terminar apretado contra el firme pecho del ojirojo. Al estar finalmente tocándolo, se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba temblando ligeramente. En ese momento entendió que el vampiro estaba furioso de preocupación, y ese conocimiento hizo que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro.

─_No podía dejar una parte de tu alma encerrada en un objeto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo infeliz que era estando atrapada allí?_

─_No tenías manera de saber que era realmente mi alma y no un truco de Dumbledore. Arriesgaste todo por una corazonada._

─_¿No es lo que he estado haciendo desde el principio? No estaría hoy aquí contigo si no las siguiera. Con la poca información que me concedes, hay pocas cosas más que fe y amor que me puedan mantener a tu lado._

Tom retrocedió como si él hubiera recibido un cachetazo. Se giró y pareció controlarse antes de volver a mirar al menor.

─_Tengo unos 50 años más que tú, no puedes esperar saberlo todo en unos pocos meses._

─_Claro, porque el hecho de que dividiste tu alma, extrajiste una parte y la colocaste en un diario no es para nada importante._

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

─_¿Crees que no consideré el decírtelo? Pero si era una imitación… o estabas siendo observado por Dumbledore…_

─_Podrías haberlo dicho antes. Tuviste mucho tiempo para contarme. No espero que me cuentes todo, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se dejan afuera. Las cosas que podrían llegar a poner en peligro la causa…_

─_¿La causa o nuestra relación?_ ─interrumpió Tom con los brazos cruzados y su rostro vampírico libre de expresión.

Harry suspiró fuertemente. Abrió la boca para responder, pero cambiando de idea sacudió la cabeza.

─_No tiene sentidos entrar en supuestos. Si quieres hacer una pregunta puntual, hazla. Pero empezar a suponer simplemente levantará nuestros temperamentos y terminaremos peleando sobre nada._

─_¿Esto te parece nada?_

─_Agh, estás empeñado en discutir sobre esto, ¿no es así? Pues discute solo, yo me voy._

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, un hechizo pegó en ella, haciendo que en cuanto tuvo contacto, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Retrocedió sintiendo los efectos residuales principalmente en su brazo.

─_¿Qu-...?_

Una mano lo agarró de la garganta cortando brevemente su respiración al empujarlo hacia atrás. Se frenó al borde de la cama, llevándose una mano al cuello y mirando a su pareja con los ojos muy abiertos.

─_Tú no vas a ningún lado _─Tom prácticamente rugió las palabras. Los ojos rojos brillaban con furia contenida y Harry instintivamente retrocedió cayendo sentado en la cama.

Antes de poder deducir o preguntar nada, fue empujado contra la cama mientras una boca sin labios asaltaba a la suya. Era extraño, nunca había dado más que inocentes besos a Tom en su forma vampírica, por lo cual el furioso empuje de su lengua, los colmillos raspando contra sus labios, la textura de la piel, eran distintas.

Las manos del Lord Oscuro capturaron sus muñecas, inmovilizándolo contra la cama. En cuanto tuvo que correr su boca para respirar, su cuello fue el siguiente objetivo de Tom. Sintió los colmillos perforando su piel y soltó un quejido cercano a un sollozo. El vampiro gruñó contra su cuello y pegó más sus cuerpos.

En ese momento Harry finalmente comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Con una ligera sonrisa se giró para facilitarle el acceso a su cuello, relajándose ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

─_No iba a ir demasiado lejos, Tom. Simplemente necesitaba unos momentos a solas para que ambos nos calmáramos._

Un nuevo gruñido. Podía sentir la lengua lamiendo las heridas mientras se cerraban, y momentos más tarde su boca era nuevamente atacada, mientras una pierna se abría paso entre las suyas. Después de todo el Tom del diario y el suyo no eran tan distintos.

Su labio comenzó a sangrar cuando los colmillos lo perforaron y pudo sentir como la piel se raspaba y cortaba cuando iban bajando por su mandíbula. Sus sentidos le advertían de lo peligrosa de la situación, pero confiaba en que su pareja no lo lastimaría seriamente.

Comenzó a acariciar la espalda del mayor con apretando ligeramente de manera que las uñas raspaban la piel sin lastimar. El ligero ronroneo que brotó de los labios del vampiro le dijo que resultaba tan arrullador como esperaba que fuera. Poco a poco el ataque se fue amansando hasta convertirse en suaves besos en su cuello.

─_Tom, ¿qué hiciste con tu horocrux?_ su pregunta recibió como castigo una dolorosa mordida en el cuello, en conjunto con un gruñido. El Lord Oscuro se apartó para mirarlo con ardientes ojos rojos.

_~¿Un solo encuentro y ya tan amoroso con él? Oh… sí. En nuestra pequeña charla me enteré de todo._

_~Es una parte de tu alma, no puedes esperar menos que preocupación por su bienestar de mi parte. Pero no, no estoy pensando en cambiarte por él. Tengo que admitir que tiene su propio encanto, pero eres tú con quien estoy._

Los ojos rojos lo estudiaron durante un largo momento como si buscara signos de mentira. Cuando el Lord Oscuro se apartó de él, temió que sus palabras no hubieran sido suficientes, pero en realidad el vampiro estaba deshaciendo un encantamiento en la pared y sacando un pequeño cofre de un hueco que acababa de revelarse.

Harry se paró al lado de él y cuando abrió el cofre vio que allí yacía lo que parecía ser una especie de guardapelo. Tenía una S grabada, adorada con pequeñas esmeraldas y runas alrededor. Ante un susurro en parsel de parte del mayor, se abrió con un suave clic. Un par de ojos verde azulados parpadearon y se centraron en él.

─_Oh, Tom ─_se lamentó Harry arrebatando el medallón de las manos de su pareja y acercándolo a su rostro. El joven Tom había pasado de una prisión a otra. El medallón tembló en sus manos y el Lord Oscuro se removió en lugar. Quizá sintiendo el dolor que yacía en su pecho. Con determinación el menor levantó la mirada hacia el vampiro.

─_Necesito hablar unos momentos con él. A solas ─_y sin una palabra más se encerró en el baño con el medallón. Esos ojos lo observaban con curiosidad. Harry acarició con suavidad el marco. El silencio entre ellos era confortable, pero sabía que no podía tomarse demasiado tiempo sin que el mayor se impacientara y entrara por la fuerza.

─_Lamento que terminaras nuevamente encerrado._

─_Lo sé ─_la voz de Tom era apenas un susurro.

─_Yo… no puedo meterme en una decisión que tomaron ustedes dos. Y sé que no podré siquiera sacarte de aquí porque estaría poniéndote en peligro. Pero puedo prometerte algo. No permitiré que estés solo demasiado tiempo._

─_¿Y cómo pretendes solucionar eso?_

─_Ya lo verás. Por ahora todo lo que necesito es que me prometas que no le dirás nada a Tom._

─_¿Qué estás tramando? ¡No pensarás…!_

─_Shh… Tom. ¿Quieres que él te escuche? No te preocupes. Tú mismo lo dijiste, somos compatibles. Buscaré la manera de hacerlo de una manera segura. Te lo prometo._

─_Harry…_

─_Tom, ¿quieres realmente quedarte allí solo?_

El silencio del medallón fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Con una sonrisa besó el frío metal y lo cerró con suavidad. Por ahora se lo devolvería a Tom.

* * *

Tom había dormido aferrado a su pequeño, y en la mañana habían tenido una tensa conversación en la cual le había explicado que la presencia del horocrux en Harry había dejado un fragmento detrás al no querer desprenderse. Era un fragmento minúsculo, pero eso había aumentado la conexión entre ellos. Harry no veía eso como un problema y el vampiro estaba terriblemente irritado de que su pareja no se diera cuenta de los riesgos que había corrido.

Encima su propio horocrux le ocultaba las cosas. Él sabía que algo había traspirado en el baño la noche anterior, y su "yo" del medallón sólo contestó que se despidieron. El Lord Oscuro no dudaba que Harry tenía fuertes sentimientos encontrados respecto a su horocrux, y la falta de quejas era llamativa. Tendría que esconder el medallón tanto del viejo como de su pareja.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el patio con Nagini enroscada alrededor de él mientras leía el libro que había sacado de la Sección Prohibida. La serpiente estaba convencida que los problemas entre él y Tom se debían a la falta de copulación. Harry simplemente la acariciaba ocasionalmente.

Nagini levantó la cabeza y batió la lengua en el aire, olfateando. Harry cerró su libro y la observó expectante.

_~El hombre murciélago está aquí._

Harry soltó una suave risita al imaginar a Snape vestido de Batman. Eso sí que sería divertido de ver.

_~¿Me harías el favor de guiarlo a la sala donde Tom recibe las visitas, preciosa?_

Nagini soltó un sonido complacido y se desenrolló de su cuerpo murmurando cosas sobre gatitos asustadizos. Harry sonrió corriendo a la sala del trono. Afortunadamente la habitación estaba vacía, por lo que se tiró sobre el trono con las piernas apoyadas en una de los apoyabrazos. Escuchó a Nagini murmurar detrás de la puerta.

Con un movimiento de la mano que había estado practicando, la puerta se abrió ante el pequeño tirón de su magia. Severus estaba del otro lado y por un segundo pudo ver un tic de sorpresa en su rostro, totalmente indetectable si no lo estabas buscando.

─_Raven._

─_Sevvie, que no te oiga el Lord Oscuro hablándole en ese tono a su querido príncipe ─_advirtió Harry con una sonrisa divertida mientras le hacía un gesto para que avanzara.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos y caminó lentamente hacia él. La puerta se cerró detrás.

─_Mis fuentes indican que has guardado nuestro pequeño secreto. A cambio de eso me gustaría ofrecerte algo que creo que apreciarás._

Harry se arrodilló en el piso con las manos una sobre la otra, tocando su invisible anillo de la Piedra de la Resurrección. Cerró los ojos y con expresión de concentración giró el anillo tres veces.

Severus se tensó como esperando un ataque. El mismo óvalo de energía que vio la última vez apareció delante de él, y con éste el espectro de Lily Potter, con su cabello ondeando ante un viento inexistente. El color rojo de su cabello ya no podía verse, así como tampoco el verde profundo de sus ojos.

La mirada del Profesor de Pociones se llenó de dolor y adoración antes de endurecerse. Lily lo miraba de manera serena.

─_Mi sobrenombre…_

─_El Príncipe Mestizo ─_contestó Lily con una sonrisa serena. Snape pareció desarmarse en ese momento tras comprobar que no era una trampa.

─_Lily… Yo…_

─_Oh, Sev. Hubiera deseado que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, que no hubiésemos peleado por tonterías como niños. Y que no hubiéramos dejado que las enemistades nos separasen. Sé cómo te has estado torturando todos estos años. Pero primero que nada: Yo, Lily Evans de Potter te libero a ti Severus Tobias Snape de la deuda de vida adquirida con la familia Potter, con el permiso de Harry James Potter, heredero de la deuda. Que así sea._

Severus sintió la magia arremolinarse un segundo a su alrededor de él de una manera muy sutil. Miró al Príncipe que seguía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Y volvió su mirada a Lily, confundido.

─_¿Por qué?_

─_No queremos que seas utilizado. Las circunstancias y manipulaciones han hecho suficiente daño. Voldemort mantuvo su promesa esa noche. Mató a James, pero sólo me puso en inconsciencia a mí. Lamentablemente quien vino detrás de él no. Dumbledore consideró que mi sacrificio era necesario para su causa._

─_Dumbledore… no. Están haciendo esto para engañarme. Es alguna clase de ilusión._

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa sardónica.

─_Lo primero que hiciste fue comprobar eso. Pero es más fácil mentirse._

─_Potter…_

─_Guardaste tus sospechas para ti durante largo tiempo, Sevvie. No puedes decir que realmente no creías en que había una historia diferente en todo esto._

─_Potter, estás siendo controlado por el Lord Oscuro y-_

─_El Lord Oscuro dice que eres un experto en las Artes de la Mente. Te dejaré nadar en mi mente para encontrar las respuestas que necesitas. Pero luego de eso deberás tomar una decisión respecto a tus alianzas._

Señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

─_Si intentas salir de la habitación por la fuerza, Nagini se encargará de ti. Si decides que prefieres el lado de la luz, podrás irte con ciertas precauciones para que no hables de lo que sabes. La próxima vez seremos enemigos. Ahora despídete de mamá, no puedo mantenerla mientras paseas por mi mente._

Lily sonrió tiernamente a su hijo y rozó su mano en los largos mechones. Severus se sorprendió al verlos moverse ligeramente. Lily entonces lo miró y los negros ojos del Profesor de Pociones se llenaron de anhelo. Estiró su mano hasta la mejilla, y los dedos no traspasaron, pero tampoco podía sentir el calor de la vida.

Harry separó las manos lentamente y Lily fue absorbida por el portal con una sonrisa. El mayor tuvo problemas para mantener su compostura ante la pérdida.

─_No están realmente aquí, por eso no puedes sentir su calor ─_dijo el menor con simpatía_─, de hecho ellos no quieren volver. El ver que no aceptamos sus muertes sólo los hace sufrir, así como nuestra insistencia de mantenerlos aquí._

Se paró golpeando su pantalón para quitarle el polvo. Con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia el trono yse tiró relajadamente en éste.

─_Podemos empezar._

El mayor trabó la mandíbula y asintió. Con un movimiento fluido de la mano, la varita cayó de sumanga a la mano y la agitó en el aire.

─_¡Legeremens!_

Recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en un torbellino vertiginoso. Parecía no haber un orden en ellos, hasta que uno se quedaba por más tiempo. Era embarazoso tener que compartir recuerdos íntimos o traumáticos como los de los Dursley. Pero estaba convencido de que Snape lo valía. Sin embargo ese nivel de exposición le hacía sentir frágil y nauseabundo.

No podía apartar los ojos de los negros de Snape. El blanco alrededor de los irises comenzó a enrojecerse y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y un hilo de sangre cayó por su nariz.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el Pocionista parpadeó y su mente fue liberada. Se pasó la manga de la túnica por el rostro, quitando sangre y lágrimas antes de volver a mirar al mayor.

El rostro de Snape no mostraba emoción alguna. Harry se levantó y caminó hacia él con su mejorpose orgullosa e imperturbable. Se frenó en frente del mayor y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

─_Severus Snape, ha llegado el momento de que decidas a qué bando apoyarás a partir de este momento. Las condiciones enumeradas durante nuestra reunión se mantienen._

Durante un largo momento simplemente se miraron, la tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un Diffindo. Finalmente Snape soltó un suspiró de fastidio.

─_Estoy de tu lado siempre y cuando no descubra que el Lord Oscuro está engañándote y usándote._

Harry sonrió divertido, había confiado en que Snape tomaría esa decisión, pero escucharlo era tranquilizador.

─_Bueno, él puede usarme como quiera ─_soltó el menor con un tono sugerente que hizo que el otro se pusiera verde.

─_Salazar… no me lo recuerdes. Creo que he quedado marcado de por vida._

─_Te sugiero que metas esas memorias… y todo pasaje por mi mente, muy muy profundo. No creo que necesite explicar lo que podría hacer Voldemort si ve eso._

─_El Lord Oscuro no…_

─_Claro que no. Está al tanto de mis deseos de hablar contigo, pero no de los medios. Ahora ahórrame tus quejas ya que sabes que no hubieras aceptado menos. Acostúmbrate a llamarme Raven cuando estoy en esta forma, y Príncipe delante de otros. El Lord no es muy permisivo…_

Con una sonrisa tranquila le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera y abrió la puerta. Nagini estaba esperando afuera y se estiró al ver a Harry. Le hizo unas caricias en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. Snape siguiéndole a regañadientes.

Cuando arribaron al comedor, los Mortífagos en la mesa se giraron hacia ellos. Snape se frenó en el lugar y Harry se giró hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

─_¿Olvidé mencionar algo, no es así? ─preguntó con falsa inocencia disfrutando la sorpresa del Pocionista._

Snape lanzó una mirada de odio en su dirección y se dobló sobre sí mismo, en reverencia aVoldemort en la cabecera de la mesa.

─_Mi Lord. Si me permite, me gustaría felicitarlo por el progreso y sutileza de sus planes._

Los finos y serpentinos labios del vampiro se curvaron en un asomo de sonrisa.

─_Severusss… es un placer volver a verte con nosotros. Temía que los hilos de ese viejo ya te tuvieran irremediablemente atrapado._

─_Aparentemente Raven tiene un pico muy filoso, mi Lord._

Harry sonrió divertido ante la analogía y se sentó en la mesa junto a Lucius, al que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de que todo había ido bien. Ante un gesto de Voldemort, Snape también se unió en la mesa. El aire era tenso, ya que los Mortífagos no sabían qué pensar.

Draco que había estado mirando en silencio la situación, parecía no percibir el problema, por lo cual habló con despreocupación a Harry.

─_Mi familia se va de vacaciones a Francia. Así que definitivamente tienes que venir hoy a volar a nuestra mansión. Y mañana puedo organizar una reunión, ya que los demás se han quejado de que no te han vuelto a ver. Y tú después te desapareces a quién sabe donde, así que tienes que venir._

_Harry empujó su comida en el plato y sonrió mansamente ante el tono indignado del rubio._

─_Está bien, Dray. Pero si sigues pasando tus días en reuniones y fiestas nunca vas a lograr ganarle al gran Harry Potter._

Draco se puso rojo de furia ante el chiste. A pesar de que sabía que Raven lo hacía para molestarlo,que nombrara sus derrotas delante de los Mortífagos era vergonzoso.

─_Eso no es justo, Raven. Sabes que lo de él es pura suerte._

─_De igual modo no podrás ganarme a mí._

El rubio hizo un adorable puchero.

─_Pero tú eres…_

─_El Príncipe de la Oscuridad. Y él es el Príncipe de la Luz. Es muy probable que para vencer a uno, tengas que estar a la altura del otro. Es lo que suele pasar con los opuestos._

─_Raven tiene razón, Draco. Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor en clases… Granger te supera en casi todas las materias, y Potter los supera a ambos en Defensa. Si bien estoy conforme con tu desarrollo en Pociones, no te haría mal ejercitarte como Raven hace en el verano._

Harry podía jurar que Lucius estaba escondiendo una sonrisa. Iba a decir algo al respecto cuandoSeverus sacó la varita y Harry copió su movimiento al mismo tiempo que Nagini alzaba loscolmillos. Por un momento todos se congelaron hasta que Harry soltó una carcajada.

─_Sevvie, uno no le apunta de pronto con la varita al Príncipe Oscuro. Por ridículo que sea, puede ser interpretado como amenaza, como lo fue recién por mis reflejos y los de Nagini. ¿Qué querías hacer?_

El hombre parecía tener los ojos demasiado ocupados vigilando a Nagini. Harry le susurró enParsel que todo estaba bien, y la serpiente se alejó. Recién ahí el hombre se relajó un poco.

─_Desde que entramos no has probado bocado. Y siempre te veo devorar lo que sea que te pongan en un plato enfrente de ti. Iba a hacer un escáner médico._

─_Oh… ─_el adolescente se sonrojó levemente_─. Tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza._

Los ojos de Snape se endurecieron y movió la varita en frente de Harry. Una serie de colores aparecieron en frente de ellos, que el Pocionista miró con ojo crítico. Revolvió en su túnica y sacó un vial que le tendió.

─_Esto debería mejorarlo. Pero no empujes más ni tu mente ni tu magia por hoy._

─_Gracias, no quería ser una molestia._

─_Demasiado tarde ─_intervino Bellatrix con una sonrisa maliciosa que Harry no tardó en responder con una propia.

─_Trixie, Trixie, Trixie. Al menos yo puedo sonreír frente al espejo sin que este se rompa. A esta altura ya deberías haber hecho algo con tu rostro, ¿o es que ya no se puede hacer nada?_

Snape los miró a ambos, pero el resto de la mesa parecía mirar el intercambio como si fuera un partido de Quidditch, por lo que pudo adivinar que era algo que pasaba habitualmente. En ese momento Voldemort se paró y todos en la mesa se frenaron a mirarlo.

─_Severus… acompáñame. Quiero un reporte completo._

Snape tragó saliva y se paró. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que rendir cuentas. Sólo esperaba poder ocultar el procedimiento con Harry. No quería saber el castigo que recibiría por irrumpir en la mente de su amante.

Voldemort se frenó al lado de Harry y pasó sus largos dedos por los sedosos cabellos mientras susurraba algo en Parsel.

Definitivamente no quería saber.

* * *

A los días con los mini-Slytherin le siguieron varios de estudio y práctica. El tiempo que perdía haciendo menos de lo que podía en Hogwarts, quería recuperarlo allí. Ahora que había más Mortífagos, Tom aprovechaba para delegar algunas lecciones sobre ellos. A Harry le gustaba especialmente que alguno de los hermanos Lestrange le explicaran cosas, eran bastante agradables a pesar de lo locos.

Tom opinaba que su entrenamiento iba avanzado para su edad, Harry simplemente sentía que no había suficiente tiempo. En tercero se había visto obligado a tomar asignaturas que esperaban que él tomara.

─_Siempre pasa algo en mi cumpleaños. Quiero mi regalo por adelantado._

El vampiro que estaba tirado en la cama con él, sonrió divertido y pasó una mano por los cabellos del menor. En esos tiempos que disfrutaban a solas, ambos se sacaban los glamoures y la atmósfera se volvía relajada e íntima.

─_No voy a darte a Bella para que la tortures ─_bromeó el mayor.

Harry hizo un puchero y pasó una mano por el marcado pecho.

─_Este año investigué para rehuir tus trampas._

El mayor soltó un suspiro y acarició la mejilla de su pareja.

─_Sé que no quieres esperar, pero tienes que entender que quiero hacerlo propiamente._

─_Umm… podríamos… ─_el menor enrojeció y no continuó.

Tom esperó pero Harry no se animó a decir más. Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a tantear con la lengua su estómago, comprendió de inmediato qué era lo que quería probar. Cuando la punta de la lengua tocó su hombría, soltó un gruñido y clavó las uñas en las sábanas.

El toque era inocente y tentativo. Y no dejaba de recordarle la edad de su pareja. Pero era él quien iniciaba el contacto y reclamaba las atenciones. Tom era un Lord Oscuro justamente por no tener la paciencia y endereza para jugar del lado de la ley.

Pronto los labios se estiraron para engullirlo, haciéndole soltar un gemido agonizante. Usualmente intentaba evitar que las cosas se volvieran demasiado agitadas, o que no fueran más allá de utilizar las manos. No sólo le preocupaba lastimarlo, sino también la posibilidad de no resistir las ganas de convertir a Harry en vampiro en medio del sexo.

Las manos pronto se agregaron a la ecuación y Tom se arqueó en éxtasis. No necesitó mucho más para dejarse ir y acabar. Harry emergió de entre las sábanas tosiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. El mayor soltó una suave risa y le acarició los enrojecidos labios.

─_Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse._

Sin dejar que el menor contestase, lo atrajo hacia él de las caderas, agradecido de que ambos durmiesen desnudos, y lo sentó sobre su pecho, tomándolo por completo en la boca de una. El grito de sorpresa de Harry le dijo que había sido demasiado rápido, por lo que decide que en la segunda ronda se lo tomará con más calma. Por ahora quería hacerle perder el control, y lo quería ya.

* * *

Harry y Tom estaban en el comedor por la mañana temprano. Harry por haber despertado famélico, y Tom esperando noticias que, como los dos años anteriores, le arrancaran a Harry antes de tiempo. Lucius entró con su usual aire dramático, su túnica ondeando alrededor de sus pies.

Harry no levantó la cabeza, muy ocupado en engullir sus tostadas y sondear sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Bella había intentado ver qué miraba una vez, pero Voldemort le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que la hizo desistir.

El patriarca Malfoy hizo una reverencia y el Lord Oscuro lo miró con expectativa.

─_Lucius, ¿alguna novedad?_

─_Mi Lord, no estoy seguro si ya ha escuchado lo de Black… _─Voldemort hizo un gesto para que continúe─_. Sirius Black, mi Lord, ha escapado de Azkaban._

La tostada de Harry cayó en el plato con la mermelada hacia abajo, mitad en el plato, mitad en la mesa. El ruido atrajo a los demás que se sentaban alrededor. Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y su marido miró a Harry extrañado de su fuerte reacción.

─_¿Cómo es posible? ─_preguntó el menor de los Lestrange.

─_Eso también me gustaría saberlo _─apuntó Voldemort con un gesto relajado.

─_Nadie lo sabe, mi Lord._

─_Dumbledore… ─_murmuró Harry sin mirar a nadie en especial_─. Dumbledore ha hecho su movimiento._

Príncipe y Lord se miraron, como si una silenciosa comunicación pasara entre ellos. La mirada del menor era determinada. Se apartó de la mesa con un gesto agitado. El desayuno quedó olvidado para todos.

─_La pregunta no es el cómo. Es el porqué. Sirius Black podría haber escapado hace años. Nada ha cambiado en Azkaban. El problema es que algo cambió afuera, y eso es lo que nos interesa._

Tom se apoyó contra la mesa, cruzando los brazos, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

─_Asumo que tu falta de curiosidad es que ya has adivinado cómo escapó._

Harry le dedicó su mejor sonrisa marca Raven, y luego se giró a mirar a los Lestrange.

─_Tu primo estaba en tu mismo piso, ¿no es así, Trixie?_

─_¿Me preguntas o ya lo sabes?_

─_Confirmo lo que se dice por ahí. También dicen que los primeros tiempos no hacía más que murmurar._

─_Sí ─_confirmó Rodolphus con seriedad_─, siempre repetía una y otra vez que era su culpa._

─_Mi Príncipe ─_abordó Lucius frunciendo el ceño_─, ¿está usted sugiriendo que Sirius Black pudo haber escapado desde el principio pero no lo hizo por sentirse culpable y querer pagar por la muerte de sus amigos?_

Harry adoptó un gesto grave. Miró al rubio unos momentos, como intentando decidir algo.

─_Lucy. Todo el que esté en el lado oscuro, sabe que Black no lo hizo. Pero sus palabras fueron interpretadas como una confesión… porque en ese momento les convenía. Dime, Lucius Malfoy, ¿qué te quedaría por vivir si fueras indirectamente el responsable de la muerte de la persona que más amabas en este mundo? ¿Qué te quedaría por hacer si, por algo que tú decidieras, yo matase a Draco?_

Lucius tragó saliva, pero Tom lo salvó de tener que responder.

─_Matarte._

Harry se giró a mirarlo con una expresión de sorpresa.

─_¿Peter Pettigrew? ¿Él no…?_

─_Piénsalo. ¿Qué decían los informes? ¿Con qué clase de magia vaporizarías todo el cuerpo menos un dedo? ¿Qué tal si el pequeño bastardo fingió su muerte?_

─_¿Así que, qué? ¿Se corta un dedo y desaparece? Oh, y no olvidemos el hechizo q mata un montón de muggles en el proceso. Vistoso y de mal gusto. Black sabía la verdad… pero luego de un tiempo… ya no tendría como encontrarlo y por eso no hizo nada._

─_Hasta hoy que algo le hizo cambiar de opinión._

─_Sabe dónde puede encontrar a Pettigrew…_

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas desconcertado. Era evidente que Dumbledore tenía que haberle hecho llegar esa información. La pregunta era cómo. Tom movió una silla para sentarse en frente de él. Los Mortífagos miraban la acción fascinados.

─_¿Cómo escapó Black, mi Raven?_

─_James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black eran los tres animagos no registrados. Black puede transformarse en un perro. Y con la escasa alimentación de Azkaban, en pocos meses estaría lo suficientemente flaco para pasar entre las rejas. Luego de eso, sólo necesita nadar._

─_Y los dementores probablemente no detectasen tan bien sus sentimientos. Nunca he escuchado de uno de esos que atacara a un animal. Astuto ─_Tom sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó unos centímetros_─. Dime algo, ¿cómo crees que Pettigrew escapó y se mantuvo oculto todo este tiempo?_

Harry se quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras su cerebro recapitulaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Los ojos rojos del glamour se movían a medida que pensaba. De pronto abrió la boca y centró la mirada en su pareja.

─_Todos los caminos llevan a Roma, ¿eh? Pettigrew también usó su forma animaga para escapar. Sin embargo, para que se sepa su paradero, tiene que haber dejado esa forma._

─_O no._

Harry miró al Lord Oscuro extrañado. En toda su gloria serpentina, aún lograba portar una sonrisa socarrona al estar un paso adelante del menor.

─_¿Qué quieres decir?_

─_Raven, ¿no crees que si pasaras durante años convirtiéndote en animagi con las mismas personas reconocerías a tus compañeros? Especialmente con un dedo menos._

Harry se congeló. Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando su comida amenazó en cambiar su camino habitual. Agradeció el estar sentado en ese momento.

─_Ya sé dónde está Pettigrew. Todo este tiempo… Y desde luego habría querido mantenerse informado. Y ya sé cómo se enteró Black._

Rebuscó entre sus cartas y depositó encima de la mesa el recorte de periódico. Los Mortífagos estiraron el cuello para mirar. Las reacciones de sorpresa eran visibles en sus rostros.

─_Pettigrew hubiera evitado ser fotografiado para El Profeta ─_continuó Harry_─. Dumbledore tiene la mano hasta el cuello en esto. Y de alguna manera sospecho que también en el premio. Esta vez tenemos más información y estamos en mejores condiciones. Tenemos que aprovecharlo._

_Antes de que pudiera registrarlo, unos labios finos estaban sobre los suyos, y una lengua bífida se abrió paso en su boca. Harry dejó escapar un suave gemido de placer, antes de pegar su cuerpo al de su pareja y devolver el beso con fervor. Casi había olvidado que no estaban solos cuando…_

─_¡Dejame! ¿No ves lo que esa pequeña alimañaza está…?_

Harry se separó fastidiado y se giró a mirar a Bellatrix con su mejor sonrisa arrogante.

─_Vamos, Trixie. ¿De verdad no lo habías entendido cuando te advertí que mantuvieras tus rastreras manos lejos de él?_

─_¡Tú pequeño sangre-sucia mentiroso…! ¡CRUCIO!_

Harry evadió la maldición con un giro, sacando su varita en medio del movimiento y contrarrestó:

─_¡Glacius!_

Bellatrix se apartó del camino justo a tiempo. Ya estaba moviendo la varita cuando Rodolphusagarró su brazo y Voldemort soltó un siseo furioso.

─_¡Bellatrix! ¿Qué te dio la idea de que podías atacar a mi pareja?_

La mujer se echó al piso de inmediato, todo su cuerpo adoptando una pose sumisa.

─_Mi Lord, yo… he encontrado su presencia sospechosa desde que lo vi, y pensé que quizá…_

─_¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que alguien tan joven puede vencer tan fácilmente al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos 500 años?_

─_No, no… yo…_

─_¿Tú qué, Bellatrix? ¿Crees que sabes más que yo? ¿Lo que me conviene y lo que no? Para tu información, este joven es mi alma gemela. Y desde que vive en esta casa no ha hecho más que renunciar a su propia felicidad por nuestra causa. Poniendo su vida en peligro para conseguir información valiosa para nosotros cuando podría estar disfrutando de su juventud seguro y conmigo._

El cuarto quedó unos segundos en silencio. Los Mortífagos mirando a Harry, como tratando de adivinar quién era realmente ese joven.

─_Si él llegara a morir, enloquecería. Así que espero que cada uno de ustedes, intente protegerlo como si fuera yo._

Harry miró a su pareja y casi se sorprende de ver el rostro de Voldemort, no solía ser tan abierto cuando se veía así. Sonrió cariñosamente.

─_Estoy seguro que Trixie y los Lestrange pueden colaborar a la causa espiando la Madriguera por si su primo se pasa por allá. Yo apuesto a que Black va a pasar a ver a su ahijado y no me lo quiero perder. Voy a prepararme…_

Salió de la habitación con una suave caricia en la mejilla de su pareja. No necesitaba realmente prepararse, pero quería saludar a Nagini antes de salir. El vampiro lo observó salir y luego miró a Lucius, el rubio estaba algo verde. Eso logró sacarle una sonrisa.

─_Lucius, no creías de verdad que era mi hijo… _─se burló en tono neutral_─. Imagino que no necesito decirte que no quiero que esto salga de aquí. Prefiero que Raven tenga su propia diversión diciéndoselo a tu hijo._

Disfrutó de ver cómo el rubio intentaba mantener la compostura. Tenía la idea de que probablemente intentaría impedir que su hijo pasara tanto tiempo con Raven. Pobre Lucius, la idea probablemente lo torturaría un buen tiempo.

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que les haya gustado y haya aclarado las dudas sobre el comportamiento de ambos Tom. Se ha terminado segundo año y empezamos oficialmente el 3er libro. Para las razones de mi ausencia, leer arriba de todo. Y no se olviden de leer las actualizaciones de Segunda Dosis de Agosto para ver el one-shot que he escrito para ellos (aquí entre nos, me comprometí hace un año a escribirlo y quedó por la mitad durante mucho tiempo, no sois los únicos a los que dejo esperando).

**Reviewers sin cuenta:**  
Kelly: Sigues por aquí, preciosa? Me alegra saber que aunque me tardo, la gente sigue considerando que se quedan satisfechos con lo que traigo. Hay pocas cosas tan feas, que el esperar mucho para una actua y que sientas que ha sido poca cosa. Espero que con esta no te suceda. Respecto a Mione, creo que hay más posibilidades de convencerla del lado oscuro cuando crece y no es tan estructurada como en los primeros años… no sé qué va a pasar con ella aquí. Por ahora no veo posibilidades, más sobre el final quizá. Jajajajajaja se están poniendo más candentes las cosas, a que sí? Dumbledore es peligroso, piensa que Harry y Tom lo que hacen es defenderse de sus movimientos, pero el activo atacante es Dumbledore. Y si Dumbledore lo descubriera tan rápido… pues el fic se me acabaría enseguida XD Sep, es que Lucy es tan lindo que no pueden evitar querer usarlo de juguete personal :P Creo que esas respuestas han quedado resueltas… excepto por la de Draco… nunca lo había considerado…

Luna: No sé cómo hace para soportar a Ron, yo lo habría matado hace rato :P Supongo que al menos tiene a Hermione para compensar la personalidad. Pero también tiene una gran responsabilidad y presión al jugar a ser espía, y creo que eso lo mantiene centrado. Nunca nos olvidemos que alguna vez Clark Kent estuvo celoso de Superman.

Sekiyu: jajaja espero también que nadie se me muera por el camino, y si fuera así, que pudiera transmitir mentalmente a mi pobre lector el resto de la historia XD

Badass-trio-lover: Que user el tuyo… me temo que yo no escribo tríos :P Es cierto que pocos de habla hispana escriben de esta pareja, últimamente veo puras traducciones. De pronto siento que no tengo con quién competir :P

Adriene Cullen: Gracias ^^. El mail lamentablemente no ha salido, los bloquean de maneras que yo hasta creía imposibles. Lamento no poder enviarte mail :(


End file.
